The Youngest and Strongest In The Family
by MarvelousN16
Summary: Naruto wants to show his true power that he's gained from his intense training over the years that he's hid from his family. At the same time he has women wanting him like never before. Two of them being his own mother and sister NaruKushi, NaruKushiHarem, OCs, AU-ish, Godlike Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Being the youngest in a family full of strong or legendary shinobi. All Naruto wanted was to make his family proud. He wanted to be the strongest he could possibly be. Yet at the same time, he didn't want to be stuck in their shadow. Naruto wanted to make a name for himself. Rather than just being the son of the Yondaime Hokage.

Sure having your dad as the fourth hokage is cool and all but Naruto didn't like always being put on the spot to be as great as his father. While he has confidence in himself. Measuring up to his father or mother's level is a ways away for him. Even his older sister Natsumi, could easily beat him. Granted she is 20 years old. Meaning she has 6 long years of experience over him.

Naruto's goal was to become strong so he could protect his loved ones. He wasn't too big on being hokage considering how little time the one who carries the title, spends little time with their family, due to taking care of village affairs. Naruto respected those who took up the position. But he just couldn't see himself as one of them.

So what was the blond doing right now? Training, starting tomorrow he will become a genin. He had no idea who his sensei was going to be. Nor did the blond know who were gonna be his teammates. People tend to dislike him because he's the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. During his birth, a masked man attempted to kidnap him right after he was born. His mother being the jinchuuriki before him was weakened. The masked man threatened to kill Naruto with flash seals. Thankfully Minato had saved him, but at the cost of Kushina being captured.

Long story short, Kyuubi caused a lot of damage to the village. Minato was able to seal the fox inside of Naruto using the Shiki Fujin. Normally one has to give up their soul to the shinigami in order to use the power of the reaper. Minato caught a lucky break because for some odd reason he was able to retain his soul after sealing up the bijuu. What was even weirder is that Minato meant to separate the chakra into two halves so the power of the fox wouldn't overload Naruto. But to his and Kushina's surprise, Naruto was able to contain the full power of the nine tails without any issues.

Due to his jinchuuriki status, it caused a good portion of the villagers to hate him. But out of the respect and fear of Minato and Kushina. None of the villagers actually tried to kill Naruto seriously. But the blond has had a few run ins with some hateful villagers at the wrong times. Causing him to get beat up really badly. Of course every time this happened, Minato would have the attackers arrested for assault.

Then some stores don't sell to him or they may sell rotten food or overcharge him for something. If he's with his family members than he gets treated fairly wherever he goes. It's only different when he's by himself.

Punching and kicking a log, Naruto finally stopped after doing this repeated action for an hour. He sighed.

"Man I wish I had someone to spar with. Maybe Nee-chan or Kaachan will later on if I ask. Actually I should go home and get some rest. I've been out here for 4 hours now. Not that I can't train longer than this but if I remember correctly it's two parts to the genin exam. Already got the first one out the way. So there's no telling what my supposed sensei may test me in. Kaachan will say it's best to be rested and prepared." Naruto said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next day, the day the genin teams are announced. Naruto had finished getting ready for the day. He really wondered who would be his teammates since he doesn't really know too many people in his graduating class. It made him envy his sister since she graduated with the rest of the Konoha 12. The blond has more friends in that group than he does in his class. Really now the only one worth mentioning is Hanabi Hyuuga. Konohamaru and his group were 2 years older than him. Meaning they were already genin.

Once he was ready. Naruto left his room and went downstairs to the kitchen. This is where he saw both his mother and sister eating breakfast. Just looking at them, Naruto could feel himself getting a boner. He knew it wasn't proper but he was very attracted to his mother and sister. Especially his mother. Both were drop dead beautiful. Any man would be grateful to have them. Naruto assumed his father was grateful that he was married to his mother. At least that's what he could tell whenever he sees them interact. Natsumi had the perfect curvy body for a kunoichi. Her breasts size are C-cups. She had long red hair like Kushina but a lighter shade. Instead of violet eyes like Kushina, Natsumi had blue eyes while Naruto inherited his mother's eye color. Also Natsumi was an inch shorter than Kushina. While both Kushina and Minato are ranked as S-rank. Natsumi is A-rank or borderline S-rank. Naruto knew he had a lot of work to put in so he could catch up. He was still hoping that he had a bloodline from his Uzumaki blood to activate like his sister and mother do.

Natsumi and Kushina could both control how they age. If they wish to physically stay the age of 21 while actually being 50. Then they could do that. Natsumi also has an enhanced healing factor while Kushina had the Adamantine Chakra Chains. This doesn't even include the fact that his mother is a fuinjutsu master. One who taught his own father the deeper levels of fuinjutsu.

"Morning Nee-chan, Kaachan." Naruto greeted with a smile.

"Morning Naruto." Both replied at the same time.

Seeing his father wasn't here. "Where's dad?"

Kushina internally sighed. Minato had left before she woken up again. No matter how many times she tells him to let her know he's leaving for the day. The man always does the opposite. It really frustrates Kushina at times. It didn't help that Minato hardly spent time with them as a family. She knew that's what his job entails. However that didn't mean Minato couldn't try to make time for them.

Did she bring up the lack of sex? Oh yeah that was another key component to her frustrations. Her husband didn't like having sex as much anymore. Sometimes she has to _beg _him to do so. And when he does he always cums quick. Leaving the redhead highly unsatisfied. She normally vents her frustrations to her best friend Mikoto. Who was also having some trouble with her own sex life with her husband Fugaku.

Thankfully Kushina had recently discovered a way to help her frustrations. She knows full well that her son likes to check her and Natsumi out. Not only that but she has a special bond with Naruto. Considering he's the one who she spends the most time with if Natsumi isn't on a mission or having out with her friends. So Kushina knows that Naruto will be more than willing to have some fun with her.

"Oh he's at the office again. You know your father, he simply loves his job." Kushina said.

Natsumi rolled her eyes. "Yeah more so than us."

Already knowing how her eldest feels about her husband's choices. "Now Natsu-chan don't be like that. Your father has a duty to the village. It comes with the job as hokage."

Natsumi sighed. "Oh come on Kaa-san! I can see clear as day how dad's decision to stay in the office nearly 24/7 has affected you. As much as I love dad, I can't respect his decision to always put us second. Hell it doesn't even feel like we are second. More like his last priority."

Kushina knew her daughter was right. She just didn't want to have this discussion in front of Naruto. But she knew the younger blond picked up on things when he payed close enough attention. So she suspects Naruto to have his own opinion on the matter.

"Can't say that I blame you Natsu-chan. So Naruto are you excited to become a genin?" Kushina asked.

Naruto grinned with excitement. "You bet I am! Today's the day I start my career to become the strongest shinobi I can be." He voiced with determination.

Natsumi and Kushina could see the fire burning in his violet eyes. Neither one of them doubted his words. They fully believed in Naruto.

"I'm happy for you Ototuo but you know it won't be an easy goal right?" Natsumi questioned.

"Of course I do, strength is never gained easily. You have to put in the hard work to get it. You and Kaachan religiously told me that. And Jiraiya oji-san's books said that the most important for a shinobi isn't the number of jutsu you have. It's the guts to never give up! And you know I never give up or go back on my word." Naruto smirked. He was proud of himself.

Natsumi smirked while Kushina smiled. "Good me and Kaachan will be waiting for you to play catch-up. Try not to take too long little bro." Like her mother, Natsumi knew Naruto had a crush on them. Nobody knew this but Natsumi decided a long time ago that Naruto would be the only man for her in life. That's why she wasn't pressed to find a guy to date even though she is 20 years old. It wasn't any reason to when she already had a man in waiting. She just wanted Naruto to be the one to imitate something. Or to just let whatever happens between them happen naturally. It was pretty much a done deal in her mind that she would be sharing Naruto with her mother in the future. Most would find this disgusting. But Natsumi could care less since incest happens in clans all the time. Maybe not on an immediate family level. But Uzumaki's hardly went by the norm. And Natsumi knew that she and her mother wouldn't be the only one to get Naruto.

"Just you wait Nee-chan, I'll surpass you all in no time." Naruto stated with confidence.

"That's nice and all Sochi, but shouldn't you be on your way to the academy?" Kushina smiled.

She chuckled when she saw Naruto's face turn from confusion to realization in under 2 seconds.

"Oh you're right! Well gotta go love you both bye!" Naruto raced out the house.

Natsumi shook her head while Kushina still chuckled. Naruto was a very entertaining person to be around.

"So did you tell him?" Natsumi asked her mother.

"Nope he doesn't suspect a thing. I'm sure he'll be very surprised." Kushina said.

"Oh I'm sure he will knowing how close you two are. But like we agreed Kaa-san, you get first dibs on him. I got him next then we'll go on from there after. You're so lucky that you get to spend much more time with him." Natsumi complained.

"You know you can always join us on some missions when you have time Natsu-chan. You know we won't mind." Kushina said to her daughter.

"Yeah but I'd rather wait awhile before that happens. At least until he makes chunin or something. That should be more than enough time with you." The younger redhead replied.

"Wait you're going to wait that long until something happens between you two?" Kushina wondered.

"God no that's way too long for me. I just meant that as you two actually spending quality time together. Unless it's required I'll only join you two on missions once he's a chunin. That should give you plenty of time to do whatever you want to him while you're his sensei." Natsumi responded.

Kushina nodded before standing up. "Guess I better get ready. Do you have any plan for today?"

"Most likely will be with Hinata-chan all day. I have a few days off so I might as well use them for something other than staying in the house." Natsumi said.

"Hinata eh? Does she still have a crush on Naruto?" Kushina asked.

Natsumi smirked. "Yep she does, she's turned down every suitors who has tried to come claim her so far. Her clan wishes she choose someone but Hinata tells them that she already has someone in mind and the clan will just have to wait until it happens."

"Oh boy if you count the possibility of Mikoto getting involved. I say little Naruto will have him a harem soon if not already. And he doesn't even know it yet." Kushina chuckled before going to get herself ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was in the classroom waiting on his sensei. Apparently he doesn't have a team and was personally chosen by someone. All of the other graduates left with their teams.

"Iruka-sensei it's been over an hour! How much longer do I have to wait for this person?" Naruto asked the scarred face chunin.

Iruka sighed. "Naruto just try to be a little more patient. I'm sure your instructor will be here soon. Remember it's always good to have patience. Especially in our line of work."

Naruto couldn't disagree with that. He sighed. "I get that sensei. But wouldn't you think a sensei wants to make a good impression to his students?"

You know Kakashi made your sister's team wait over 2 hours before he showed himself. Be grateful you don't have him as a sensei. He would be three hours late every meeting. I remember Kakashi telling me how Natsumi and Sakura tried to kill him as soon as he came into the classroom." Iruka noted.

Naruto sweat dropped. "That definitely sounds like Kakashi-niichan."

A kunai shot through the doorway to the desk. Iruka was on guard. Checking the surrounding area for potential enemies. He noticed it was a note attached to the kunai.

Reading the letter. "Well Naruto seems like you don't have to wait any longer. Your sensei wants you to report to training ground 6. You have 10 mins to get there according to what they wrote."

Iruka didn't even finish the rest of his sentence. Naruto was out of the room as soon as he heard he had 10 minutes. Iruka sighed again. He really hoped everything worked out for the blond with red hair tips. Naruto was a good kid who didn't deserve the treatment he received. The boy had almost no friends in his entire class.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto just arrived at training ground 6. Looking around, he doesn't see anybody here.

"5 mins? Good I was expecting you to take 8." A familiar voice spoke up.

Naruto knew that voice anywhere. He turned around to see his mother suited up in her jounin attire. Her long hair tied up into a ponytail. Blue headband sported around here forehead. The blond was shocked by how hot his mother looked in her attire.

Kushina could see the small blush on her son's face. She found it cute and decided to tease him a bit. "Are you checking me out Naruto?" She smirked.

It was funny for her to see his eyes widen. Flailing his arms around like an idiot. "W-Wait Kaachan! It's not what you think!"

Laughing at his reaction. "Relax Naruto I'm only teasing you. It's nice to know that I still got it." She winked at him.

Naruto sighed before grinning at his mother. "So I take it you're my sensei then kaachan?"

Kushina smiled. "You bet I am! I asked your father to appoint me as your sensei a year ago. Surprisingly Kakashi also tried to see if he could become your sensei."

That surprised Naruto. "Wait really? Kakashi-nii? I thought he didn't want anymore students to take on after he was finished with Natsumi's team?"

"Yeah that's what we all thought. However Kakashi said he felt that as your father's student. He has a duty to train you since he already trained Natsumi-chan. Luckily for me, I was the one who asked first. Kakashi asked 4 months after I did."

"Woah so wait how come I don't have any teammates?"

"Because I thought you would want to have someone as strong as me as your personal sensei. Also I want to focus on guiding you properly. I can't give you my full attention if I have to teach two others as well. Now normally it's a second test that's given to see if the graduates can work as a team. However me, Natsumi and Minato have all instilled the value of teamwork into that head of yours. So I doubt you need to be tested like that. I'm going to pass you obviously. But I do want to test to see your current skill level." Kushina said.

"Ok...so does that mean I can go all out? I've been training myself to the ground for the past 3 years! I never showed you, dad or Natsumi my true skill set because I wanted to shock you all." Naruto asked.

Kushina raised an eyebrow. She knew her son trained a lot on his own. But she never knew to what extent. She had a few glimpses from the times Naruto came back home nearly about to faint from chakra exhaustion a few times. Or when he comes home really roughed up. Hearing how excited he was to show her his true skill level made her wonder just how much her son has been hiding from her.

"Yes you can go all out. Come at me with the intent to kill." Kushina replied.

"To k-kill?!" Naruto repeated.

Kushina nodded. "Yep your enemies will be coming at you with the same intent. You need to learn how to do so instinctually."

Naruto looked to the side. "But kaachan I don't know if I could come at you in that way. I care about you way too much." He spoke honestly.

The redhead felt her heart swell up. Knowing that her son loves her so much makes her feel on top of the world. "Hmm very well I'll make this interesting then. During your training with me from this day forward. If you can impress me, I will give you a reward." 'This will be the start of our little fun time Naru-chan. I hope you are ready to take on my needs as a woman. Since your father seems to have forgotten about them.' Kushina thought to herself.

"Rewards?" Naruto echoed.

"Yep you see Naruto, I know you have a crush on me and your sister." Kushina voiced.

The blond's eyes widen in shock and fear. Before he could say anything Kushina spoke up again. "I'm not mad about it and neither is your sister. We find it cute if anything. So we decided to have some fun teasing you. My rewards will be something I know you will enjoy."

"Something that I enjoy?" Naruto could see a clear vision in his head of his mother doing...erotic things with him. Thinking of Natsumi also being involved made him start to feel a boner coming on.

"Yep and who knows if your lucky enough. I may even give you some rewards outside of your training. So does that give you enough incentive to come at me like you're trying to kill me? Besides I'm a S-rank shinobi, anything you can throw at me I'm sure I can take." Kushina smirked.

Feeling determination like never before. Naruto nodded. He really wanted to see what kind of rewards his mother was talking about. All he had to do was impress his mother. Well he hopes it's easy since it's a lot he's been holding back a lot from his family. Naruto may not have a bloodline yet. But that doesn't mean he's weak.

"Ok you're on kaachan!" Naruto voiced with unrivaled determination.

Kushina noted how he looked more manly with that face than his father does most of the time. Really now the only time Minato ever carries around that dominant aura of his is when he's on the battlefield. During the third war for an example. Kushina could see those same hardened eyes on her son. It made her proud of him already.


	2. Chapter 2

Staring across from her son who was in a battle ready stance. Kushina said. "Well what are you waiting for sochi? Come at me."

Naruto nodded and jumped high into the air. Tapping his leg, two fuma shurikens appeared on his sides. He grabbed them and tossed them to his mother's direction.

Kushina watched the demon wind shurikens come directly at her. "Impressive so he can apply his own storage seals on his body already." She said to herself as she easily evaded the shurikens.

The redhead was surprised to see the shurikens coming back towards her. Looking hard enough, she saw the wires that were connected to them. Naruto had landed back on the ground and directed his shurikens to his mother again.

Smirking, Kushina again avoided the shurikens before throwing two kunais to cut through the wires. Just when she assumed the shurikens would fall to the ground. They dispersed into smoke, revealing two shadow clones that quickly got their footing before charging towards Kushina.

Kushina was visibly surprised that Naruto knew that jutsu already. "Shadow clones? Who taught him that?" She asked herself before engaging with the two clones in taijutsu.

She wondered why Naruto was staying back. But she quickly got her answer when she saw Naruto with another clone next to him going through hand seals.

"Katon: Karyū Endan."

"Fūton: Renkūdan."

Kushina was really shocked to see her son pull off a collaboration elemental ninjutsu. As the wind combined with the dragon bullet made the fire attack more intense. The redhead substituted herself with a log before the fire hit. Engulfing the clones she was fighting.

She appeared back on a tree branch. "Ok I knew he was a wind type. But fire as well? It's not everyday you see a fresh genin with two element affinities unless they have a bloodline. It's clear Naruto doesn't have one. Or one that we know of yet."

Deciding to take the fight to him to see how he can handle fighting close range with an opponent of Kushina's caliber. She used shunshin and appeared right before him. Naruto's eyes went wide for a second before crossing his arms to protect himself from his mother's fist. Her punch sent him skidding back a few feet. The blond quickly had to evade another attack. However this time, he struck back by kicking his mother in the stomach.

Only for his leg to be caught as he was thrown towards a tree. Quickly flipping himself in mid air. Naruto landed on the tree by using chakra to stick to it.

'He's got tree walking down as well? Wow Naru-chan is good, if he shows me more he may already be chunin level in skill. As of now he's at least high genin level." Kushina said.

Naruto took out three shuriken and threw them in Kushina's direction. All of them enhanced by wind chakra. Kushina was impressed even more so that Naruto could apply his affinity to weapons already. She senses the chakra that coated the shurikens. The redhead easily evaded them. She was caught by suprised when she saw Naruto charging after her with mid-chunin speeds!

'How the hell is that fast already! Even Natsumi wasn't this fast at his age.' For a war veteran like Kushina, tracking his speed was easy. She could see he had a kunai that was coated in chakra in his hand.

She could use her sword but Kushina decided not to as she took out her own kunai. Lacing it with chakra.

Kushina intercepted Naruto's strike, as both of them engaged in a taijutsu bout. Naruto was trying to land a solid cut on his mother. But Kushina wasn't having it. She either deflected or took on every single one of his swipes with his kunai.

Sparks from the metal could be seen from their intense battle. Naruto knew he was way over his head trying to fight his mother head on. But he would be damned if he backed down now. He's been training his ass off for moments like these. To show to his family that he's a prodigy of hard work. He wanted to show his mother the strength he earned from his blood, sweat and tears.

Little did Naruto know, Kushina was very proud of him right now. She was highly impressed with Naruto's physical strength. Hardly allowing Kushina to bully him around whenever she tries to overpower him during their stalemates. She couldn't believe that her little Naruto was so strong already. Definitely more so than a genin.

Deciding to take it up a level, Kushina increased her speed to mid jounin level. She was moving at high chunin speed during the entire battle so far.

Seeing that his mother was charging towards him at higher speeds. Naruto knew he had to kick it into gear. So he quickly released his gravity seals. Before throwing his fist out to counter his mother's. A small shockwave was released.

Not giving him a chance to stall. Kushina quickly delivered a punch to Naruto's gut. However to her surprise yet again. The blond blocked it by using his knee. Extending his leg to push her away.

From that point on, mother and son engaged in another taijutsu battle. Kushina had no idea how but Naruto was still keeping up with her. She was landing more hits but he wasn't backing down. Naruto kept on coming at her. Now Kushina was wondering if Naruto trained with any weights or seals. To be able to attain this type of speed at his age. She was sure he used something to aid in his training. It certainly wasn't the Kyuubi's chakra causing this. The redhead would've sensed some demonic chakra by now if he was using it.

She pushed him to see if he could handle high jounin level speed and by god he was able to. They had been fighting so far for about two hours. Kushina had thrown a few elemental ninjutsu at him to see if he could compete in a jutsu fight. And to her surprise, he threw several jutsus right back at her. Naruto was even able to break the B-rank genjutsu she placed on him.

They were standing directly from each other now. Naruto decided to end it by showcasing one of his seals. "Sorry kaachan but I have to end it now." He smirked before slamming his hand down on the ground.

Kushina raised her eyebrow at him in confusion before green chakra started to form around her. Her senses were going haywire from the potency of the chakra. In under 5 seconds, Kushina was trapped in a green 4 sided barrier.

"Uhh Naruto is this a barrier?" Kushina asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah you see I've also been studying fuinjutsu a lot on my own during the last few years. Turns out I have a talent for it. But I think it's just my Uzumaki blood. Anyways it's a barrier to uses fuinjutsu to compress the natural chakra in the air to form any barrier of my choosing. If I wanted to all I had to do was add more chakra to make a stronger and bigger barrier. Honestly it took me years to be able to get this good with it. Before it use to take me at least 30 seconds while using a scroll at the same time to get up a barrier. Not to mention my chakra control was terrible around that time so it was even more difficult trying to keep a constant flow of chakra to keep the barrier activated. And to even increase or decrease the size and strength of it properly." He explained.

Kushina blinked several times. "I'm sorry but did you just say you're using senjutsu?"

Realizing that he accidentally said too much information. "...yes…"

Kushina stayed silent for a solid minute contemplating the words her son just said to her. "First off WHAT THE HELL?! Second off you soooo have so much explaining to do later on Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." She told her sternly.

The blond sighed. "Yes kaachan."

Seeing his downed expression, she softened up her gaze. "Oh lightened up Naruto, it's not like you're in trouble or anything. But I would like to ask some questions. Anyways for now let's just go back home. We've been out here fighting for awhile now."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on that day, Naruto was soaking in the personal hot spring in the basement of his family's home. His mind was wandering on the fight against his mother earlier.

"Damn I was really going head to head against kaachan." He said to himself.

'**Well what did you expect what was going to happen? I didn't train you for just shits and giggles you know." ** A feminine voice spoke to him inside of his head.

A smile came onto Naruto's face. 'I know you didn't Kurahime. Still my mom is a freaking S-rank kunoichi. Literally on par with my father. I wasn't expecting to do that well against her on my own. The best part about it is that I didn't use my full capabilities either. That includes using your chakra as well.'

He could feel Kurama shaking her head. '**My point exactly Naruto-kun. While your mother would still come out on top of both of you were using your full power. If you were to use my chakra with the mastery you have over it now. I'm positive you could beat her and possibly your father.'** She told him.

Naruto was shocked to hear this. 'Wait really?! But how? Both of them are fuinjutsu masters, I only just recently got the hiraishin down. My elemental rasengan is still in the works. Still can't make a proper bijuu bomb yet either unless it's a huge one. Not to mention my mother can use her chains to seal off our chakra. And knowing my father I'm sure he has ways to shut off my Kurama mode.'

Kurahime sighed at her container. '**Stop selling yourself so short Naruto. I know your family is made up of legends. Your god parents Tsunade and Jiraiya are sannins. Your mother, father and god mother Mikoto all being S-ranked shinobi. Your sister being an A-rank kunoichi. Plus all of her friends are strong in their own ways. Then there's Kakashi. Let's not forget your Uzumaki heritage either. Your grandfather on your mother's side was the strongest of all Uzukages. And do I even need to mention Mito? Trust me I get it, you have a standard to live up to but at the same time you don't want to be in their shadow. You want to make your own path. Well you already did that by being the first jinchuuriki being able to perfectly control all of my power. Let's not forget your a sage of the foxes. It's only a matter of time before you awaken something of your Uzumaki bloodline. Trust me kit, if it really came down to it. You are already the strongest shinobi in the village. Hell maybe even in the whole damn world.'**

Naruto knew Kurahime had a point. He did have perfect control over her chakra. The seal that connects them already merge their chakra to a point where you could almost say that Kurahime's chakra is Naruto's chakra. 'Hmm you have a point but I know my mom was holding back on me a lot. She can still use a tail's worth of your chakra and I wouldn't be shocked if she knew senjutsu herself. I know Touchan and Natsumi does. So does Jiraiya oji-san.'

Kurama scoffed. '**One fails worth is nothing compared to the amount you possess so just stop it. Man I still can't believe your father was that much of an idiot to leave the key to the seal inside of you. If you would have never befriended me when you were 4 years old. Things could've turned out very ugly for you.'**

Naruto sighed. 'Please don't remind me.' The blond just couldn't understand how someone as smart as his father could be so careless during a time like that. He wondered if his mother had an idea of where the key was located. Because Naruto knew that if she would've known that Minato left the key to the seal inside of Naruto for Kurahime to use. She would've gone ape shit on his father. In a way it was a blessing that Kurahime didn't realize the key was inside of Naruto during the first four years of his life.

'**Well anyways have more confidence in yourself. You said you were going to become a strong shinobi. Well you already are one. But I guess you have to prove that to the shinobi world. Who knows what kind of mess you'll be getting involved in. You did good today kit. For now just focus on getting your techniques mastered. Oh and your mother is walking in.'**

"Huh?" Naruto said before he heard his mother's voice.

"Oh there you are Naruto. I was wondering where you were until I sensed out for your chakra signature." Kushina said.

Naruto looked and his jaw dropped. His mother was in nothing but a white towel. He could see her bare and smooth legs. The young blond always wanted to stick his head in between his mother and sister thighs. He's had a lot of dreams of them before that involved sexual activities. Same could be said about Kurahime in her human form. So far she did nothing but tease him. Saying that if Naruto ever wanted to get any real action with her. He needed to gain some experience first. The only problem with that was he had no idea how he was going to gain that experience. Naruto knew his mother said she was going to give him some rewards that he would like. Little did he know that they would be rewards that will give him the experience he was looking for.

It was hard for him to not stare at the bare upper half of her breast. Kushina saw his stares and smirked. "Like what you see Naruto?"

Blushing like mad at the fact that he got caught. "U-Uhh…"

Kushina laughed before waving him off. "Calm down

sochi I'm only teasing you. I know we haven't bathed together in a few years. But do you mind if we do tonight?"

Like he would ever have a problem with that. "No kaachan I don't mind." He said while still blushing.

Kushina smiled before walking to the hot spring. It was nobody home but her and her son. Minato was pulling another all nighter at the office. Natsumi was here but left out again. Saying she'll be at Hinata's house for awhile before coming back. Apparently the Hyuga heiress wanted to talk to Natsumi about her crush on Naruto.

She was proud at the fact that her son attracted women who were at least 6 years older than him. He just had that charm about him that draws you to him.

She stepped into the water and sat next to him. Keeping her towel wrapped around her body.

Naruto could feel his manhood was as hard as steel right now. Sad part about it is that he had no way to hide it since his towel was on the other side of the room. He wasn't expecting anyone to join him.

Kushina saw his manhood that was under the water. She was certainly not expecting him to be that big. She couldn't tell that well since it was under the water. But she figured he had to be at least 7 inches. That's about an half inch bigger than his father.

'Wow so young and he's already bigger than Minato. Oh yeah I'm definitely gonna have some fun with him. Not to mention he may be even bigger and I just can't tell cause it's under the water.' She thought to herself.

Naruto thought he should cover himself up. But seeing how his mother didn't say anything about it. He just let it be for now.

"So umm about earlier, mind explaining how you were able to match me at elite jounin level?" Kushina asked. Seriously from what she could tell, Naruto was clearly a prodigy. Very talented in multiple subjects.

"Well kaachan I guess I should start off by saying I'm sorry."

Kushina was surprised. "Why are you apologizing?"

"For hiding my true capabilities from you for so long. It's a reason why I always trained by myself during the past few years. You know how some people treats me in the village right?" Naruto asked.

Kushina nodded. It pissed her off how some of the villagers are so ignorant that they dare harm her baby boy. She nearly went ballistic on the whole damn village every time someone tried to an assassination attempt on Naruto. It only happened a few times and each time failed. But it pissed off everyone who cared about Naruto. He shouldn't have to go through that. Even Minato had to be held back by her and Natsumi one time when some man refused Naruto service in his store. He even threw something in Naruto's face. Unfortunately Minato cannot make people serve Naruto. The best he can do is keep them from harming him.

"Well I had a certain incident with a drunk villager when I was four. He didn't do much but knocked me out with a glass bottle." Feeling his mother's killing intent rising. He just continued on. "When I blacked out that's when I met Kurahime for the first time. I told you and dad I met her when I was 9. Because she wanted me to keep our relationship a secret, in case you and dad start thinking she's influencing me negatively. Neither one of us wanted you guys to do anything towards the seal that would cut off our mental link. During those times, I was able to befriend Kurahime, oh yeah that's Kyuubi's name. But yeah she taught me a lot and even more so once I joined the academy. It was agreed that I wouldn't show off too much during the academy so I could spend as much time as I could training. Ever since I was young I wanted to be strong like everyone in our family. Especially you and dad. Kurahime knew that so she did her best in helping reach that point. When I turned 11, she had me sign her summoning contract. Apparently even though she's a being made out of chakra. She's still part demon fox. From that point on she took me to the summoning world. The part where the fox tribe resides in. It's kinda like Mt Myōboku. There is where she took my training to the next level. She pushed me hard to get me strong quickly. About a year and a half ago I made a breakthrough in mastering her chakra. From that point on I practice controlling her chakra until it became second nature. I'm a jinchuuriki like Killer B. But I obviously have more power than him because Kurahime is the strongest of the nine tailed beast. I learned to become good a fuinjutsu to the point where I can do the hiraishin too. Probably not as good as dad since he's had years of more experience with it. I know the rasengan but I'm working on a experiment with it. I have 3 affinities. Wind, fire and lightning. As you saw I'm decent at taijutsu. My speed is pretty good, although I could've gone faster during our fight if you wanted to take it up a level. I'm good with a bo staff. Genjutsu is passable but my weakest subject. Kurahime taught me how to do medical ninjutsu a bit. Only enough to heal small wounds and some broken bones. Nothing more than that. Oh yeah I'm the sage of the demon foxes so I know senjutsu too." Naruto listed most of his abilities although he kept a good amount to himself still. Not that he didn't trust his mother. It's just that she's going to end up seeing them all at some point anyways so might as well leave some to surprise her by.

Kushina was stunned. She knew Naruto wasn't lying. She was good at telling when someone was lying to her. Especially when it came to Minato, Natsumi and Naruto. Naruto had a habit of breaking eye contact for a second when he was lying. Funny enough it only happened when he lied to her and not Minato. Although Naruto barely lies to them anyways. But to think her youngest child was so talented. It baffled her how he hasn't awakened his bloodline yet.

"So how you gained fighting experience by fighting Kyu- I mean Kurahime I take it? The way you were fighting showed clear signs of you having a good amount of fighting experience yourself." Kushina wondered.

"Her and some other summons. Boss summons included and a few shinobi I may have encountered on accident. Nothing I couldn't handle though. Once again I'm sorry for keeping this all a secret from you kaachan but I wanted to surprise you all with my true strength. I wanted to show you what a prodigy of hard work could accomplish. I want the world to see me as my own man and not just as yours and dad's son. I'm proud of being your son that goes without question. But I made a vow a long time ago to be the strongest I could be to protect those precious to me. Someday you and dad will want to retire and it'll be up to me to keep our family safe. Natsumi-chan too but you never know if she wants to keep being a shinobi for that long. I know she will be for the next 10 years or so."

"You know you could end up being the hokage." Kushina pointed out.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah that job isn't for me. I'd rather live my life freely than be stuck all day in an office. If I ever had to take the position I would just use blood clones or shadow clones to cover for me."

Kushina blinked a few times. "Wow you know blood clones? And the secret to the shadow clone jutsu?"

"Well yeah how do you think I improved myself as fast. The shadow clones cut down decades worth of training down to just a few years. Blood clones helped cover for me at home if I couldn't make it back because of my training. It's been several times I had one cover for me here while I was in the summoning world training." Naruto grinned.

Kushina shook her head. Her son was always unpredictable. So him unpredictably being one if not the strongest ninja in the village sure sounded like something that Naruto would do.

"I still don't think I could beat you or dad without using Kurahime's chakra though. She says I'm doubting myself too much. But I'm just not sure." Naruto voiced.

Kushina smiled. "Well we will just have to see about that some day huh? You and me are going to go over your fuinjutsu skills tomorrow so I can see how close you are to master level. Honestly with that barrier from earlier, it wouldn't shock me if you were already one."

Naruto nodded. "Umm mom do you mind keeping my abilities a secret from dad?"

Kushina tilted her head. "Sure but why?"

"Well I kinda want to surprise him like I did with you. If he ask just say I'm above genin level. I also don't want to rank up without going through the chunin exams. Even if I am a jounin in strength. I at least want to go through the exams before I get any type of promotion." Naruto explained.

Seeing his logic, she nodded. "Ok but I'm sooo telling Natsumi. And she'll probably end up telling her friends. So I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up putting on a show for them one of these days."

The blond shrugged. "Eh I don't mind."

Deciding that now is as good of a time as any. Kushina slid closer to Naruto and put her arm around him. Bringing him close enough so their were skin to skin.

"Uhh kaachan?" Naruto blushed.

"So are you ready for your reward Naruto-kun?" Kushina voiced in a sultry tone.

"R-Reward?" He repeated.

"Oh? Don't tell me you forgot about it already? Well I originally had something small plan for you to start you off with. But seeing as you impressed me so much today. I'm gonna spoil you instead. So just relax and let your okaasan take over ok? I promise you will love what I'm about to do. And if I say do something than please do it understand?" Kushina asked.

"I-Uhh understand but it's one more thing I wanna ask you about before you start kaachan. Do you think I could move into my own apartment?"

Kushina paused for a second. Naruto wanted to move out? She would ask him more about it later. "We'll talk about it later on, now I want you to take off my towel."

The blond blushed but nodded. He slowly reached for her towel. And pulled it away, showing her full naked body to him. A sight that Naruto hasn't seen for a long time.

The redhead blushed seeing her son's intense stare. She hasn't had anyone look at her like this in awhile.

"You're so beautiful kaachan…"

"Thank you Sochi-kun." Kushina beamed before reaching out for his hand and bringing them to her breasts.

Naruto gasped once he felt her soft huge breasts in his hands. He always wanted to feel up on his mother's big boobs. Gently he squeezed them, causing his mother to moan softly. Naruto slowly played around with Kushina's breasts. Poking her nipples in and out. His head kept getting closer to her chest.

"Ohh~ you want to suck mommy's breasts Naruto? Go right ahead." Kushina grabbed the back of his head. Then brought his mouth to her breasts. She moaned feelings her son's mouth on her chest. Kushina didn't want to cheat on Minato. But she had needs and was positive that her young energetic son could fulfill them better than he ever could.

Naruto had switched to her other boob. Flicking her nipple around with his tongue. Then sucking on the same nipple. Drawing more low moans from his beautiful mother.

When he felt that he was being pushed away. He groaned in disappointment.

He jumped slightly when he felt his mother's lips capture his own. He was receiving his first kiss ever from his own mother. Most would find that weird and disgusting. But Naruto was loving every second of it. He let his mother guide him through the whole kiss.

The redhead had to admit the boy was a good kisser. Sure he was inexperienced but he more than made up for it with his passion and intensity. Kushina can't even remember the last time she's had a kiss like this. It's definitely been a long time. She took the kiss further but forcing her through through Naruto's mouth. Said blond's eyes widen in surprise, feeling his mother's tongue in his mouth. Not wanting to disappoint her he used his tongue to fight for dominance against hers. After making out intensely for a few minutes. Kushina pulled back from their kiss before kiss down to Naruto's neck. He groaned feeling her hot breath against his neck.

Kushina grazed her fingers across his stomach all the way down to his manhood. When she grabbed it, she heard Naruto gasp. But she kept sucking on his neck.

Having a good grip around his tool. Kushina slowly pumped it back and forth. Drawing low groans from her son. 'He feels much bigger than I originally thought. You sure do know how to surprise a girl Naruto. I can only imagine the women you will put down with this thing. Natsumi's girl friends better watch out. She was definitely going to get Mikoto in on this. But she won't let Mikoto have Naruto until Kushina experiences him enough.

She raised her head to look at him in his head. "Wow Naruto you sure are big. Bigger than your father that's for sure. Hmm if only I was able to keep you for myself. But at least I get to get the most out of you." Kushina kept pumping him. This time her hand was going faster. This was only the first part of his reward.

Naruto could feel himself about to cum. He was happy that it was his mother that was causing it. Naruto only hoped that one day he would get to spray his seed inside of her. Marking her as his. It was clear to Naruto that his mother wasn't being satisfied. And while he doesn't have any experience in sex. He would be damned if he didn't try his best to please his mother if that's what she wanted him to do. It was a win-win situation for both of them. And if Natsumi was in on this too? The blond figured he just may be the luckiest 14 year old in the whole world.

After pumping him even more, Kushina finally got Naruto to cum. She was pleasantly surprised by the amount he released. Far more than Minato ever did. She could see his seed mixing in with the water.

Naruto was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. That was the best thing he's experienced ever since mastering Kurahime's chakra.

"Did you enjoy yourself Sochi?" Kushina pecked him on the lips.

"Very much so. That was the best reward ever." The blond breathed out.

"Good cause we aren't done yet. I want you to sit up on the edge of the water. By the way I hope you know you can't go on telling anyone this? Maybe Natsumi but that's it. Unless you think the person is trustworthy enough. But I would advise you be extra sure of that person. We cannot afford for the entire village to find out about this. Not that I care how it affects me. It won't do well for your father." Kushina spoke in a serious tone.

Naruto nodded. "Don't worry kaachan, I would be a fool to do anything to ruin this. I don't wanna make things troubling for dad either. Speaking of dad are you sure about doing this? I mean I love you with all my heart kaachan. But isn't this cheating on dad?"

Kushina nodded. "In a way it is. But...Naruto its not that I want to cheat on your father. But your father hardly gives me or our family the time of day anymore. I'm a woman with the ability to control her age physically. Even if I'm 80 I can still look like I'm 22. I'm a woman with needs. Needs that your father chooses not to fulfill anymore due to the his job as the hokage. I'm asking you as my son to help your mother with her needs. Plus don't you want a sexy woman like me to ride you like an animal in the heat?" She ended in a sultry tone.

His dick was already hard again by just imagining his mother riding him. "Of course kaachan, whether it's you or Natsumi. I'll do anything to make you two happy. I love you." Naruto stated.

It swelled her heart up warmly hearing his voice his love for her. "Good boy so let mommy give her strong young man the second part of his reward."

Naruto sat up on the edge of the water. He watched his mother kneel in front of him. Spreading his legs open a bit. Kushina marveled at Naruto's size now that she was face to face with it. She was stunned by how much bigger he actually was. While she assumed he was 7 inches. He was actually 9 inches maybe even 10. It was more than enough to bring any woman down to her knees. Begging him to plow them like no tomorrow.

"Wow Sochi, I know I said earlier that you were bigger than your father. But your way bigger than him than I expected. Not to mention you're a lot more fit than I assumed you would be. Once girls get a look at your chest. They'll be swooning like crazy for you." Kushina said while slowly pumping his dick again.

"Really?" The blond groaned.

"Mhm trust me women love a man with muscles. Not ugly bulgy muscles but perfectly defined muscles are very attractive. I can see your training must've been intense. Don't think I've ever seen or heard of a boy as young as you being this fit." Kushina said.

Naruto took the complement. He felt a lot more confident in his body than he previously did.

Kushina lowered her head and kissed the tip of his manhood. She felt Naruto jump. Slowly she kissed all around his tool. Before making her way back to the tip. Then she released her tongue and licked all around the tip. Drawing groans from her son. She used her tongue to lick up and down Naruto's shaft. The redhead was surprised and happy that he was shaved down in his pubic area. She always asked Minato to shave but he would never do it. Unless he felt the need to.

Naruto watched his mother lick and kiss all around his dick. He was in a happy place right now. That happy place only got happier once he felt his mother engulf over half of his dick in one go.

"Oh kami…" Naruto muttered.

The red head slowly went to work on giving her son his first blowjob. Naruto had to use his hands as support to keep him up. He felt Kushina's hot breath all over his shaft. Her tongue grazing it. Every time she close her lips around him, Naruto felt a jolt of pleasure. He can't even count the number of times he's dreamed of his mother doing this to him.

'Hmm well he's enjoying himself. Can't say that I'm not either. It's nice to know that I'm the one who is causing him to feel this way. Maybe him having his own apartment isn't so bad. It'll offer us more privacy to do things like this.' Kushina thought to herself.

Kushina kept bobbing her head up and down on her son. Naruto instinctively put his hand on top of her head. She liked the feeling of his hand on her head. He was pushing her to go down further. So that's exactly what she did.

When Naruto felt his mother deep throat him all the way. He let out a loud groan. For the next several minutes he enjoyed the feeling of his mother pleasuring him orally.

Eventually he felt himself about to cum again. "K-Kaachan I'm gonna…"

Kushina pulled her head back and started jerking him off. "That's it sochi, cum for your mommy. She wants to taste your seed." She spoke in a sultry tone before continuing giving him a blowjob.

About 30 seconds later, Naruto released ropes of cum down Kushina's throat. Said redhead swallowed all that she could of it. When he was done, she slowly raised her head up before releasing his dick from her mouth.

"Mmmm~ you taste so good sochi. You better keep getting rewards from me. I think I'm going to want to taste you again." Kushina smirked.

She was not prepared for Naruto to snatch her from the water onto his lap. The blond captured his lips in a heated kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist. Quickly getting over her surprise, Kushina returned the kiss and held him around his neck. Wrapping her legs around him.

She moaned once she felt Naruto insert his fingers inside of her womanhood. The blond pumped his fingers very fast. Drawing moans from Kushina that was silenced by their kiss.

Kushina was stunned by how good he was making her feel by just fingering her. In less than 5 minutes he made her cum all over her hand. Kushina had broke this kiss moaning her son's name. She certainly wasn't expecting him to please her tonight.

Naruto lifted up his cum filled hand, deciding to see how she tasted. He licked his fingers clean, tasting his mother's sweet taste. Naruto knew he would only want more of it now that he's gotten a taste of it.

If Kushina didn't have such proper control over herself. She would've started riding him right then and there. Never did she expect him to lick up her cum like that. It was so hot to her.

"We are gonna have a lot of fun Naru-chan." Kushina smirked before kissing him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto had just woken up in his bed. Memories of last night with his mother instantly flooded into his mind. It was like a dream come true. He wondered what else could he do for more rewards like those.

'**Well looks like someone enjoyed themselves last night.' **

'Kurahime? You were watching that?' Naruto asked.

'**Duh dummy of course I was. It's not like I have too much to do while being inside of the seal you know.**'

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'You can leave the seal any time you want. You could've went back to the summoning world of you are that bored.'

He felt her shake her head. '**No I rather stay with you. Life is more interesting when you're involved. Got to say I didn't think Kushina had that in her.**' Kurahime chuckled.

'You don't find it disgusting?'

Kurahime scoffed. '**Kit I'm a 1000 year old bijuu. I've seen many things in my time. Do you think a mother and son pleasuring each other sexually will really faze me? After all the stories and wild shit I've showed you in the summing world?'**

'Ok you have a point there. It's not as weird now that I think about it. Still it's hard to believe that it actually happened ya know?' Naruto smiled.

'**Yeah yeah I get it. Just hurry up and get more experience so you can please me as well. You don't know how long it's been since I've had sex. And you're the only male human who would ever get to touch me**?' Kurahime said.

'Male human? I thought you hated all humans except for me?' Naruto asked.

'**I do for the most part. But I can't help that I've always had a thing for females. Don't be surprised if one day you end up having a threesome with me and your mother**.' Kurahime told her container.

The blond had to force himself not to have a massive nosebleed right there and then. 'Oh man that's so hot. I would have to have my own apartment for that to happen. It's no way I'm risking that when dad can just flash his ass inside the house whenever he wants.'

'**Then you better hope your mother lets you move out. I don't see why she wouldn't unless she's trying to hold on to you since you're still her youngest child. Then again it's not like she's not going to be with you if you guys are going to be doing things of that nature. By the way, try to earn those rewards of yours again. It feels good for me whenever you feel good in that way. Now get up and get ready. Remember your mom said that you're going to go on your first mission today**.' Kurahime said to him.

'Oh yeah you're right! Thanks Kura-chan! By the way you'll really forgive my mom if she apologizes?'

Kurama groaned. '**Yes how many times do I have to say I will forgive her. Damn it kit get your ass up and get ready**!'

"Hai Hai Kurama-sama!" Naruto jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He did not want to make Kurama angry so early in the morning. It wouldn't do well for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was at the table. He was surprised to see that his mother wasn't here. Only breaking and Natsumi we're here.

"Yo little bro kaa-san told me you kicked ass yesterday. Gotta admit I didn't think you were that good yet. That's not to say I thought you were weak either." Natsumi smiled at her brother.

"Hey Natsumi-chan, how much did kaachan tell you?" Naruto wondered as he sat down and started eating.

"Well she didn't give me many details. But you basically blew her expectations out of the water. If you're really that good. Maybe I can convince her to let me take you on some missions with my friends sometimes. But first I gotta see first hand just what you're capable of. I'm sure my friends will want to as well. Well I can't just say my friends since they're cool with you too." Natsumi replied.

"Really nee-chan? That would be awesome if we did. We would be the greatest brother sister duo ever!" Naruto stated.

The redhead smiled at her brother's enthusiasm. "Maybe, by the way did mom talk to you about you know what?" She already knew her mother did. All Natsumi wanted is Naruto to confirm it.

A blush crept onto his face. "U-Uhh yeah.." Memories of last night coming back into his head.

"I see looks like mom already made her move on you. Anyways you'll know when me and you can have some fun. Mom will tell you. She also told me you wanted to move out?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I kinda want my own independence you know? I don't always wanna live off of mom and dad. Plus I have a feeling it'll be better if I have my own apartment. Oh wait no it's not an apartment it's called a townhouse or a condo. Yeah that's it, basically it's just a place that's like a house. Way smaller than here but it has an upstairs and a basement. The landlord who owns it is a nice guy and he even let me add my own personal features to it. Fuinjutsu and shadow clones can work wonders nee-chan. I already had it paid for and everything. I just haven't moved into it yet because I didn't ask kaachan or tou-san can I move out yet. If they say no then I'll still have the place. I'll just move there whenever they say I can move out."

Natsumi was amazed that her younger brother was so prepared. It made her wonder just how many times where she saw Naruto and it was actually a blood clone or shadow clones.

"Umm how did you pay for it already? You just became a ninja yesterday?" Natsumi asked.

"Huh? Oh that's right you guys don't know. You see the summoning world use the same type of currency as we do. During my time training to earn money I took out requests. They're like missions except it's more of a one person thing instead of a team thing. I mean you could take a team but that means you'll have to split more money. For the most part I was with Kurahime. That's the Kyuubi's name if kaachan didn't tell you already. But she was my partner for most of my missions. And she had no need for any of the money I earned since she's rich in the summoning world. If I wanted to I could've asked her to help me out. But I wanted to earn my own hard earn money. It made me feel better about myself. So all the request I took plus chores around here and any little things I did to help people around the village. The ones who like me that is. All of that added up. None of that even includes my seals business that I have in the summoning world. I make sooo much profit off of that. I've been thinking of starting on in the elemental nations." Naruto said with a thoughtful expression at the end.

Natsumi didn't even know what to say really. Her older brother definitely was not the same little kid he used to be. He's made himself into a man without her even noticing. It kinda made her a bit sad. At the same time she was happy and proud that Naruto was self independent. "Sounds like you've been busy huh Naru?"

"If only you knew nee-chan. Just know that I'm doing my best to get as strong as possible to protect our family. I gotta be the one who outshines both mom and dad." Naruto smirked.

"Hey don't leave me out of this either. It's not like I'm retiring or anything like that anytime soon. But if it's anybody who has the chance of blowing those two out of the water. It's definitely you Naru. We all know it's going to be you. By the way I hope you know I'm going to be staying with you when you move." Natsumi informed him.

Naruto was a bit surprised to hear that. "Not that I mind, you're always welcomed sis. But why are you moving with me? I thought you stayed here to be close to mom and dad?"

"No I stayed here so I can still be around you baka. I mean mom and dad is just a bonus. But you were the main reason." Natsumi said.

"Really? But why?"

"Because I love you dumbass. You're my little brother, I can't help but worry about you. In a lot of ways I'm just like mom in that regard. Always worrying about my precious little brother. You say you are going to be as strong as you can get in order to protect us. But somebody still has to watch out for you two dattebasa. That's my job as your older sister and possibly more in the near future." Natsumi smiled at him.

'**Now that's a loving and protective older sister. Not gonna lie, I could learn a few things from her.' **Kurahime said inside of Naruto's mindscape.

"Arigato nee-chan, i'll be counting on you. Oh yeah where's mom?" Naruto asked.

"At the tower talking to dad about your mission. She told me to tell you to go there once you were done with breakfast. I assume you already have your pack ready just in case?" Natsumi questioned.

"Yes I do, well I better get going. See you around Natsumi-nee!" Naruto was about to run out of the house before Natsumi yelled.

"Wait a second Naruto!"

When he stopped, Naruto was shocked when his older sister kissed him on the lips!

Natsumi found the taste of her brother's lips good. He wasn't bad at kissing either which is another plus in her books. She only kissed him for a minute before pulling away.

The young blond was blushing like crazy. It caused Natsumi to laugh at him.

"N-N-N-Natsumi-chan…" Naruto muttered.

"It's a good luck kiss otouto. Also it's a small reward for finally becoming a genin. You better be ready to show off to everybody after the bragging I'm going to be doing about you." Natsumi smirked.

"H-Hai Natsu-chan." Naruto replied in a still stunned tone.

He watched Natsumi get up and walk away. Purposely swaying her hips for him to see. Making the blond hard as ever. Once she was gone he sighed. "Great now I have another boner. Well that kiss was so worth it. I could use hiraishin to get to the tower. But I don't wanna risk someone seeing me do it. Guess it's roof hopping like usual." The blond used shunshin and made his way to the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight. Naruto has been holding out on us and training by himself for three years at least. And he's advanced enough that he would qualify for a chunin right now?" Minato asked. Kushina had came in awhile ago and gave him her report on their son.

"Hell he could probably qualify for a higher ranking. He really took me by surprise. He's certainly a lot stronger than Natsumi was at his age. Honestly he could probably solo everyone in her graduating class. And no I'm not being bias because he's our son. I love Naruto but you know I wouldn't come here overhyping his performance like this if I didn't mean it." Kushina said.

Minato thought about all he heard so far. 'Seems like Naruto branched off onto his own lane. Instead of being dependent on us to teach him. He found his own way and got strong on his own. It's kinda like how Jiraiya teaches. Give you a basic instruction then let you figure out how to do it on your own. I'm proud of you Naruto. I'm sorry that I didn't spend as much time with you like I should have.'

"Does he want to be promoted?" Minato would like nothing more than to do so to try to make it up to his son.

"Nope he wants to go through the grind like everyone else. Although I doubt he'll stay a genin when the exams end. I'll leave it up to you to decide his proper ranking. But we are definitely not taking any D-ranks Minato. It's kinda pointless for Naruto. He doesn't have any teammates and we both know he understands the value of teamwork. Me, you, Natsumi, Tsunade and Mikoto have all drilled that into his head. Even Natsumi's friends have. You know how much they all care for Naruto." Kushina replied.

That is true, the Konoha 12 always tries to look out for Naruto. If it was anything he needed, they will do the best to make it happen for him. It's a huge reason Naruto looks up to them so much. When all of the other kids his age didn't play with him either out of fear for his jinchuuriki status. Or their assumption of him because he's the hokage's son. The Konoha 12 was always there for Naruto. They are a huge reason Naruto's childhood wasn't as bad as it could've been.

"I'm proud of his decision. Very well I'll start you two off with a B-rank. It's in Kisaragi no Sato. Apparently it's a group of bandits who are causing trouble there again. But this particular group is being lead by a missing nin apparently. From what I was told, it was unknown if it was either just one or two missing nins." Minato explained.

Kushina narrowed her eyes in wonder. "If missing nin wouldn't it be A-rank?"

"Normally it would but we don't know if the missing nin is a chunin or jounin. Even if one is a jounin, the mission would already be marked as A-rank. But unfortunately we don't have any information on them." Minato said.

Kushina nodded. "So a potential A-rank mission to start him off huh? Just like his sister. Kami I still don't know what Kakashi was thinking taking fresh graduated genin on an A-rank like that."

"Isn't Naruto the same?" Minato asked.

"No." Kushina answered without any hesitation. Surprising Minato with her quick and stern answer. "Naruto is a different case. Fighting him myself I know he can handle a jounin if he had to. That's not counting the fact he can probably use Kyuubi's chakra." Kushina knew Naruto could but she kept that from Minato. It's a lot thats she's kept from Minato. Kushina had no doubt Naruto could handle a missing nin regardless if they were jounin. "Plus he's got me to watch his back. I'm stronger than Kakashi."

"That is true, Kakashi does run out of chakra quickly because of his sharingan. If you have that much faith in Naruto. Then as his father, it's only right for me to have the same amount of faith. That boy has always been unpredictable after all." Minato smiled.

"He sure has well we'll be heading out. I can feel his signature approaching. I'm sure he'll be happy to know his first mission is a potential A-rank. See you when we get back Minato." Kushina disappeared in a shunshin.

Naruto had just gotten to the entrance of the tower. But he stopped as soon as he saw his mother appear in a shunshin. "Kaachan?"

Kushina smiled. "Hey there handsome, come on we need to get on the move."

"What kind of mission did we get?"

"Oh you know nothing special, just a potential A-rank." Kushina smirked.

Naruto's eyes went wide from the shock. "Seriously?! Hell yeah! Come on sensei, let's go already!" Naruto took out to the main gate entrance.

Kushina chuckled. "That energy of his will always be contagious just like his smile." She followed after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a few hours for Naruto and Kushina to reach their destination. They got more information on the situation from the client. It was just your typical group of bandits that were causing trouble for the town. With a shinobi acting as the ringleader.

As of right now, Kushina and Naruto were posted outside of the bandit camp. Waiting to make a move.

"Sochi quick question have you made your first kill yet?" Kushina asked.

"Yes kaachan, Kurahime made sure I was used to taking lives if need be. It's nothing I'm proud of that for sure. But sometimes it's just no avoiding it." Naruto replied.

Kushina was highly impressed with his answer. She was also sad that her son had her first kill and she wasn't there to comfort him about it. Also sad that he was used to taking lives at his age. At the same time, she was grateful for it since it meant he could continue on right after taking a life.

"Good because we aren't leaving anyone in this camp alive. We can't take any chances of them coming back to terrorize this village again." Kushina stated.

Naruto nodded in agreement. One thing Naruto hates with a passion is rapist. And he was positive a good portion of this camp took part in raping someone. He had zero tolerance for rapists.

When Kushina gave the word, her and Naruto went to infiltrate the camp.

One bandit was having a beer, talking to another bandit.

"Hey did you hear, the boss says we are going to raid the village again tomorrow."

"Yeah I can't wait. I need another slut to put my dick inside of."

"Man I hear that. The last bitch I had wouldn't stop screaming. It was really annoying to hear. Even when I hit her to get her to shut up. The bitch only cried louder." The bandits grumbled.

The other bandit laughed. "Maybe if you're lucky enough the next one won't be so bad. You could always try forcing them to take something to get them to relax." He suggested.

"Yeah maybe but that's doing too mu-" The bandit suddenly stopped talking as a kunai was struck to his head. Killing him instantly.

The second bandit was shocked as he watched his fellow bandit's corpses fall to the ground. He was about to scream out for help. But it was all for naught as his throat was slit open.

Naruto had taken those two out. He couldn't stand hearing anymore of their conversation. Kushina appeared right next to him. Impressed with his efficiency.

Next the two Konoha shinobi went around looking for the next bandit. Every single one they encountered so far. They killed them with ease. Unfortunately none of them had any sufficient information on the ringleaders identity.

Soon enough a wave of bandits charged out to surround them.

"It's over we have you ninja surrounded!" One bandit yelled.

"Hey that lady is sexy. I call first dibs." Another one shouted.

"No way I want her!"

Naruto growled in annoyance. The way these bandits were talking about his mother was pissing him off. In his mind they deserved nothing but death for even thinking that they were going to lay a hand on Kushina.

"Sensei let me handle this by myself." Naruto stated.

Kushina heard the tone in his voice. It was serious with a tinge of unrivaled rage in it. "You sure? I know you can take them but in numbers it's about 200 of them."

Naruto smirked. "Don't worry kaachan, this will all be over in a flash."

With those last words, Kushina saw Naruto disappear in a red flash. Within 3 seconds, she saw multiple red flashes across the field. When Naruto appeared next to her side. The entire area was silent for a moment. Then bodies started to drop as blood spewed out of large cuts.

Kushina was amazed that she witnessed her son performs fear that only Minato can do. Granted Minato did this to 1000 shinobi. But the fact that Naruto still did something similar to it was astounding.

"Naruto…" Kushina said in a low tone. Her little Naruto was so strong.

Naruto grinned at her with his typical fox grin. "Told you I could do it kaachan."

Kushina smiled at him. She was proud of him. "Didn't you say you hadn't mastered it to your father's level yet?"

"I didn't I'm positive dad could've ended this a second faster than I did. He did take down 1000 shinobi in a second." Naruto said.

Suddenly both felt two chakra signatures in the area. It took a moment for them to reveal themselves. It was two missing nin. One from Iwa and the other from Kumo.

"Well well it seems you've taken out all of our lackeys. Oh well guess it just means we don't have to pay them anymore." The Iwa missing nin chuckled.

"Oi we still needed them for the raid tomorrow idiot. It's gonna take us awhile to get another group of bandits." The Kumo nin said to his partner.

"Who cares do you not see who is in front of us? It's Kushina Uzumaki the red death. And that brat looks like the miniature version of the Yondaime Hokage. It's safe to say that's their son. Do you know how much money we will make for killing them?" The Iwa nin voiced.

The Kumo nin had a thoughtful expression on his face. "You're on to something there. I'm sure an Uzumaki will sell for a high price."

"Naruto will you be able to handle one of them on your own?" Kushina asked.

"Don't worry about me sensei. I won't have any trouble at all. I'll take the one from Iwa. You take on the Kumo guy." Naruto replied.

Kushina nodded. She was worried about her son even if she knows he's strong enough to handle himself. "Alright be careful I don't recognize these guys from the bingo books. But from the chakra levels I'm sensing from them. They are jounin level."

"Got it." Naruto replied before taking a deep breath and releasing a wind bullet towards the enemy.

Both missing nin jumped out of the way of the air bullet. Naruto jumped towards the Iwa shinobi. While Kushina confronted the one from Kumo.

The Iwa nin saw Naruto land in front of him. He scoffed. "So you're going to take me down huh brat? Get real I'll make sure to kill you so your pathetic father can cry over your death."

Having his fair share of encounters with Iwa nin during his times of sneaking out of Konoha. Naruto rolled his eyes knowing that this guy wouldn't be alive for much longer. "Yeah yeah it's always the same with most of you Iwa guys. Always wanting to kill me over a war that I had nothing to do with. Seriously both sides lost a lot of people. You guys just so happened to face the one guy who could teleport multiple times faster than you can blink."

"Don't blame us, blame your father for his actions." The Iwa nin replied.

Naruto facepalmed himself. "I swear the only good shinobi from Iwa is Kurotsuchi-chan. She understands my position."

Deciding enough was enough. Naruto generated red lightning streaks across his body. It cause his enemy off guard. Never seeing red lightning before. He could tell it was strong.

Kushina had just decapitated her opponent. He never realized he was fighting a water clone until it was too late. Feeling her son's chakra pulse, the redhead turned around to watch his battle. She was surprised to see red lightning cackling around his body.

Naruto smirked seeing the Iwa nins expression change from cocky to wariness. He held up his left hand and channeled his red lightning through his hand.

His mother's eyes widen hearing the familiar chirping sounds. "That's the.."

"**Akai Chidori no Shi." **Naruto stated in a dark tone. In order to avoid the tunnel vision that comes with chidori. He uses Kurahime's chakra to enhance his eyesight. Blocking out the tunnel vision completely.

When Naruto saw his opponent, the poor soul was shaking in fear. The blond smirked, his blood red eyes were pouring holes into the man.

"P-Please have mercy!" The Iwa nin begged. He was too scared to run or perform any jutsus. Never in his life has he encountered red lightning. The chakra felt so strong and vibrant.

"**Shut up! Assholes like you don't deserve to beg for their life!**" Naruto disappeared in a red flash before appearing in front of his opponent.

The man eyes widened in fear seeing Naruto teleport in front of him. Naruto struck his attack directly through the chest of the Iwa nin. He watched the man's eyes roll in the back of his head and blood fell from the corner of his mouth. Naruto cancelled his lightning and pulled his hand out. He let the corpse fall before forming a chakra scalpel around his other hand. The blond swiped his scalpel across the corpse's neck to decapitate the head. Taking out a storage scroll, Naruto sealed the head inside of it. Then once that was done, he searched the corpse for anything that may be valuable.

Naruto heard his mother's footsteps walking towards him. "Bounty hunter?" She asked.

"Didn't always train in the summoning world. Sometimes I traveled around the nations with Kurahime to get used to traveling around in our world too. Yes I know it was dangerous but it was something I had to do. If I hadn't done so. I wouldn't be the man I am today." Naruto replied to his mother.

Kushina was a bit surprised to hear him call himself a man. A 14 year old boy calling himself a man already. Then again he was certainly built like one in his muscles meant anything. She also knows that he's certainly a man in his private area. "As much as I want to nag you about being reckless like that. I'll let you off the hook this time. But if you're gonna travel any time soon. At least let me know this time around. I'm still getting used to this new side of you that I'm discovering. It's not a bad thing, I like this side of you. But I can't help big worry about you as your mother."

Naruto chuckled to himself. "Alright I will kaachan. Before I left the house, Natsumi said something similar."

"What did she say?" Kushina asked.

The blond stopped searching the corpse. He didn't find anything useful to him. "She said she worries about me as an older sister. So basically telling me to be careful and stuff." He grinned.

The redhead had another thing on her mind that she's been meaning to ask Naruto since she's found out about it. "Hey Naruto, can you show me how you look using Kurahime's chakra perfectly controlled.

Seeing no issue with it since people are going to end up seeing it anyways. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes.

Kushina was shocked when she saw golden chakra surround Naruto's body. When the pillar of chakra died down. Kushina saw that Naruto was now covered in golden chakra. He had black marks going all across his body. Wearing a golden cloak and having his whiskers marks look like black bars. His eyes were orange slits and he even grew a couple inches taller. He looked a bit older in this form.

"Naruto smirked seeing his mother's awestruck reaction. "This is my Kurama mode. I'm pretty strong using this form. I have a lower powered version of this form as well. But the chakra is more of an orange color than this gold one. I can fuse my sage mode with this too. Which makes me extra strong. I still haven't figured out the reason why my body grows in this form though.

"What the fuck…" Were the words the came out of Naruto's mouth. She was well informed with senjutsu. Being an user of it herself. Kushina could feel the vast amounts of life energy coming off of Naruto. Her senses were going off the charts. It was like a never ending pool of chakra she could feel from him. Honestly his Kurama mode was beautiful to her.

"Yeah I said that too when I first tapped into this power. Using it is like second nature now. I don't even need Kurama to be in the seal to control her chakra anymore. It would be a pain going up against someone who is good in fuinjutsu because you could place a Goygō Fuin on me. While I do know how to remove it, it's kinda a pain to do. And there's no telling what other bijuu chakra suppression seals that you or dad probably have. So it's a good thing I'm strong without using this chakra. Then again it would take a strong seal to shut off my chakra if I using this mode." Naruto said.

"I-I see...damn sochi you really outdid yourself. I could only imagine what it took to be able to control this much chakra. How did you even get passed the negative effects of it?" Kushina asked.

"Well it took a lot of practice and mediation to get used to controlling more of Kurama's power. It was even harder because my body wasn't developed enough yet to sustain heavy usage of her chakra for long periods of time. Thankfully I was in the summing world whenever I trained in using her chakra. So if I ever lost control some fox summons could restrain me. But everything got way easier once I found out that dad left the key to the seal inside of me." Naruto replied.

Kushina didn't say anything for a few moments. The blond could already tell what was replaying over her mind. He knew it was easier to just tell her sooner rather than later. Plus it would save his father from a worst ass kicking he would receive if they were still in Konoha. By the time they returned, he was positive that his mother would go easier on his father.

"WHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!?" He flinched at his mother's loud yell. Yep his father defiantly owed him for saving his life now.

"Are you telling me that idiot left the key where it was free for Kurama to use to escape before you befriended her?!" Kushina demanded to know.

Naruto nodded. "Kura-Chan didn't know that the key was inside of me either. We didn't find out until 4 or 5 years after we met. So I was around 8 or 9 at that time. I used it to not only unlock the seal to a point where it would allow Kurama to channel all of her chakra through the seal. But to also allow her free reign to escape the seal whenever she wants. We're still linked spiritually so she's still attached to me and the seal even if she's outside of it. She can also use her power but the amount she can use is up to me. Unless I'm unconscious or something but I trust Kurahime with my life. And she's never broken my trust throughout the whole 10 years I've known her. To be honest kaachan I'm technically her mate. We never did anything though. She teases me a lot but until I gain more experience. Sex and stuff is off the table with her for now. I don't mind it though."

"So she can really come out of the seal on her own free will huh? Well I never had a proper relationship with her. But that was mainly my fault because I assumed she was an evil being. I'll have to thank her for taking care of you and apologize." Kushina said.

"She said she'll accept your apology once you're ready to give it to her. But not right now, she's sleeping like usual. Knowing her she'll be up in a few hours unless I start using a lot of chakra suddenly." Naruto replied.

"Alright sochi, lets go tell the client we completed our mission." Kushina told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting the signature of the client to validate the completion of the mission. Naruto and Kushina had left Kisaragi village 20 minutes ago. They were heading back to Konoha.

Kushina stopped once a cloud of smoke suddenly appeared in front of her. Naruto also stopped seeing his mother stopped.

In the cloud of smoke revealed a small blue toad. "Message from Hokage-sama to you Kushina." The toad stuck out his tongue. A scroll could be seen wrapped around it.

The redhead took the scroll quickly and began reading it. She cursed once she was finished. "Damn it."

"What's wrong kaachan?" Naruto asked.

"You're father wants us to go in as backup to help out Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino. Apparently they ran into an enemy that's giving them a tough time. Sasuke is low on chakra, injured and can't afford to take any more food pills. Shikamaru is also hurt. Apparently Sakura is low on chakra as well from constantly healing during their mission. Ino and Hinata are basically the last line of protection. I'm surprised that they are having such trouble. Especially those five in particular." Kushina said.

"What kind of mission they were on?" Naruto asked.

"An S-rank assassination mission. They got most of their targets but are having trouble with the last one. Apparently they shouldn't be too far from us. So if we hurry we can get to them quick. Get ready sochi, it's a truly one time rare occurrence where a genin goes from completing an A-rank mission to taking on an S-rank. Man you are having a hell of a start to a ninja career." Kushina informed him.

"Damn well we have to hurry. How fast can you go?" Naruto wondered.

Kushina gave him a deadpan expression. He immediately got his answer. "Right stupid question, sorry about that kaachan. Let's head out!"

Shaking her head, Kushina followed her energetic son. She has to admit. It's been awhile since she's had this much fun.

"Oh yeah Naruto!" She called out.

Naruto stopped on a tree branch. Only for his mother to stop right next to him and pull him into a passionate kiss. Naruto instantly returned her kiss. It only lasted for a minute before she pulled away. He could as the lust and love in her eyes. "You certainly went over the top and got yourself another reward. The kiss doesn't count. I just wanted to kiss you. If we weren't in a hurry I would think about letting you fuck me in the forest because of horny I am. Anyways come on we've wasted enough time." Kushina took off onto another tree branch.

The blond sighed. Wanting to feel his mother's lips some more. Luckily for him he would get to do that and more later. He followed after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke was not having a good day. This mission was supposed to turn out in their favor. But of course things almost never go as planned when it comes to higher ranked missions. He knew this all too well. It reminded him of his first real mission as a genin with Sakura and Natsumi.

He was injured pretty bad. Sakura did all she could to get him moving properly. But he was in no shape to fight at all because Sakura couldn't give him a full treatment until she got him to a hospital. Plus their enemy isn't really giving them much time to work with. He felt useless, his sharingan was out of commission because he was low on chakra and he overused his eyes so they were straining.

Shikamaru had a few broken ribs with a messed up leg. It wasn't broken but still pretty banged up. And he never had large chakra reserves anyways. Even Sakura has more chakra than him.

Speaking of the pinkette, she exhausted nearly all of her chakra trying to heal everybody during this whole mission. Her body was pretty banged up and she wasn't positive that she could defeat their opponent with her 100 sealings mark because she did not have the proper amount of chakra stored inside of her forehead at the moment to fight a long battle. That really made their situation worse.

Hinata is good at taijutsu and close to mid range combat. But she wasn't a ninjutsu specialist like their opponent is. Not to mention she didn't have the stamina to keep up with him.

Ino's mind techniques were useless since it was no way she could afford to leave her body unprotected in case she missed. So she was kinda winging it with Hinata right now.

Sasuke knew the girls were putting up a good effort. Unfortunately a good effort isn't enough to win this battle. He cursed the fact that neither he or Sakura were capable of using their full power at the moment. If they were then this guy wouldn't be as much of an issue.

It had gotten to a point where Sasuke had no choice but to send out word to Konoha for backup. He hoped that his message reached Konoha. And if it did then he really hoped whoever the hokage sent as backup would arrive here fast.

Honestly for someone of his caliber this was embarrassing. If they made it out of this alive. He knew Natsumi wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

This all started after they took out 4 of the 5 targets they were assigned. They assumed that the last guy wouldn't give them too much of a problem. But what do you know? They were wrong. This guy was a lot more capable than they thought. Clearly an S-rank shinobi and the strongest out of the group they were sent to kill. It really didn't help that Sasuke and the others took on this guy while not being fully recovered. This whole situation backfired on them. It was by luck that they were able to hold him off for this long.

Sasuke watched as Hinata tried to land a solid hit on their opponent again. But the man dodged her before kicking Hinata in the stomach. Sending the blunette back several feet.

When they saw the man charge at Hinata at high speed with his sword ready to cut her down. Everybody on her team yelled her name. "Hinata!"

Hinata knew she wouldn't be able to avoid this. So she closed her eyes and waited for the blow to come.

At this moment is where the tide of the battle turned. Hinata heard a sound that sounded familiar to her plus a clash of metal. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked beyond belief to see that her savior was known other than Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The blond was holding a metal bo staff against the enemy sword with one hand.

"N-N-Naruto?!" She nearly screamed.

Naruto glanced back at Hinata. The girl gasped at the fire she saw burning in his eyes. Never in all her years knowing Naruto has she seen him with this type of look before. Sure she's saw his determination roaring like no other. But this was different. His violet eyes were sharp yet brimming with confidence and power.

The blond turned his attention back to the man in front of him. "Sorry but she's precious to me. Everybody here is and I can't let you hurt them anymore."

Said man didn't even get a chance to respond as Naruto used his free hand to punch him hard in the stomach. He didn't use much chakra. But it was enough to make the man cough up spit and blood. Before he was sent flying into a boulder.

Naruto turned around and smirked at Hinata's stunned expression. "Hey there Hinata-nee, I'm glad we were able to get here in time. I would've hate to see you hurt because of my poor timing." He grinned at Hinata.

Hinata honestly couldn't believe that she got saved by her crush. A crush who was a genin who just graduated the academy. While this could be seen as a romantic moment. Being saved from death by the one you have feelings for. It was still kinda embarrassing to be saved by a genin. Especially for someone who has been a shinobi ever since she was 12 years old.

All she could do is smile. She did miss seeing the blond. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

"No problem but don't thank me yet. First let's gets you over to the others." Naruto said as he picked up Hinata bridal style.

The blunette blushed at his action. Being close up to him she could feel his defined body. Which only makes her blush even more. Naruto disappeared in a red flash.

Appearing right in front of the others. "Hey Sasuke-nii! Sakura-nee! Shikamaru-nii! Ino-nee! I'm glad we made it here on time." Naruto greeted them.

All four just stared at him. Realizing that he just used the hiraishin to teleport to save Hinata and to bring her here. They even witness him punch their opponent into a boulder.

"Naruto you don't have to be so loud. They can hear you perfectly fine." Kushina told him as she appeared by the group. Naruto was able to see ahead of her using Kurama's chakra to enhance his eye sight. So he went ahead of her and teleported to save Hinata. Kushina watched from a distance when he punched the enemy earlier.

The blond laughed sheepishly. "Sorry kaachan, I was just happy to see them dattebayo."

"Also I'm sure Hinata would like to stand on her own now." Kushina voiced.

Naruto blinked as he looked at Hinata. She had a small blush on her face. Secretly to herself she was perfectly fine being in Naruto's arms. "Oh sorry Hinata-nee, I forgot to let you down when we arrived." He let Hinata stand up.

"It's no problem, I appreciate your help." Hinata smiled after him.

"N-Naruto?! How the hell did you do that?!" Ino asked.

"Yeah I also want to know how do you know the hiraishin?" Sakura voiced.

"Troublesome blond, it's good to see you. But I don't know how you will fair against that guy." Shikamaru said.

"Saved by a genin, Natsumi will never let me live this down. Thanks for the save Naruto." Sasuke told the blond.

"No problem and I can't really answer your questions right now. It's not the time or place really. What can you tell me about this guy?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sat up a bit straighter. "He's a ninjutsu specialist. He's good at close combat as well. He's yet to attempt any genjutsu so either he's holding out or he doesn't have much skill in it. Honestly if we weren't already weakened. We could've taken this guy. He's much stronger than the other 4 we fought. So he's S-rank, but he's definitely not unbeatable. This is just one of those times where things aren't going our way. I can't use my sharingan because I've already overused it plus I'm low on chakra. Sakura doesn't have enough chakra stored up to properly use her 100 sealing mark. Shikamaru and Ino's skills aren't meant to go head up with a opponent of this caliber. Hinata is at a disadvantage because he's faster than her and can press her with his ninjutsu."

Kushina nodded. "Hmm what's his name?"

"Matai Shinzo, S-rank missing nin from Kiri. His accomplices were mostly A-rank with one of them being B-rank. All for Kiri as well." Sakura said.

"I've heard of him. He's good with water and earth jutsus. I could take him if I had to." Kushina said.

"Alright before that, I'm gonna do something to heal you guys. Don't freak out once you see what happens." Naruto said.

Everyone looked at him with a confused expression. All Naruto did was channel red bubbly chakra around his arm. He walked over and tapped everyone but Kushina on the shoulder. A second later, red chakra surrounded the bodies of Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Shikamaru. At first they thought they were going to be harmed from the corrosive Chaka. But to their shock, it was the opposite. They could not feel anything corrosive about the chakra at all. In fact, the red cloak was healing their wounds and restoring their chakra.

Once they were all 100% again, the cloak of chakra surrounding them faded away.

Sasuke blinked several times. Feeling that his eyes were no longer strained and his chakra reserves were full. He looked at Naruto with a questioning expression. "Care to explain what exactly just happened?" He asked.

Naruto grinned. "That was one of my chakra cloaks that I can access using the Kyuubi's chakra. Long story short, I can control 100% of all of her power. So if I wanted to, I could've use those cloaks to heal you and give you a boost in strength. But I only gave you guys enough to heal."

"So we were healed by non corrosive bijuu chakra? Well I'm glad you came along. Now my leg doesn't hurt anymore." Shikamaru said.

"Alright thank you Naruto! Alright guys are you ready to end this?" Ino spike loudly.

"Actually I rather you guys let me finish this." Naruto voiced.

"Wait what are you crazy?! That guy is S-ranked. Way out of your league!" Ino told him.

"So? I can handle him I did just send him through a boulder Ino-nee. Plus I've been having the greatest start to a shinobi career as a genin ever. First mission is an A-rank then not even 30 minutes later of leaving the client. We get called for backup for an S-rank mission. It's no way I'm letting you guys mess this up for me." Naruto retorted.

Ino was about to say something else. But Sasuke cut her off. "Ino let it go, if it wasn't for Naruto. Hinata possibly would've been either dead or gravely wounded. And we would all still be hurt and nearly suffering from chakra exhaustion. Naruto not only saved Hinata but he healed us. It's only fair we let him finish off the enemy. Also if Kushina-san isn't having any complaints about it. Seeing as she's his sensei. Then what say do we have?"

Ino sighed in defeat. Knowing that Sasuke was right. It was Naruto's right to finish off the enemy since he did save them.

Seeing Ino's expression, Naruto said. "Hey Ino-nee, don't worry so much about me ok? I promise I'll be fine and once I kill this guy we can all go home. Just trust me alright? Ask my kaachan she knows I'm strong enough to handle myself." He was smiling at her while giving Ino a thumbs up.

Seeing his confident smile, Ino couldn't help but smile herself. After all, Naruto's energy and smile were contagious in a good way.

Knowing that he cheered Ino up. Naruto looked at his mom. She nodded. He smirked and looked towards the direction of the enemy.

"He should be getting up soon. Well Naruto I don't know how you are going to do it. But you better make sure you do. We can't bring you back to Natsumi all beat up or she'll take it out on me." Sasuke spoke up.

"Please be careful Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

Naruto still smiling. "Just watch, it'll be over before you guys know it." He had a fire burning in his violet eyes. That was all Sasuke needed to see to know that Naruto was going to defeat an S-ranked shinobi. He just didn't know how.

Ino, Sakura and Hinata all couldn't help but blush seeing and feeling the massive amount of confidence Naruto had in himself. You couldn't find a trace of doubt in his voice at all. Even his body language showed no form of doubt.

'He's kinda cute.' Sakura said to herself.

Kushina had to hide her own blush but she was smiling proudly at her son.

Naruto walked away from the group and went to go see the enemy he needed to finish off Matai.

Matai sat up groaning. Being punched into a rock forced him to relax for a bit to get over the pain he was in. He saw the blond haired boy who attacked him walking towards him.

Standing up, he spit it some blood before laughing. "That was a hell of a punch gaki. Tell me what's your name?" Matai asked.

Raising an eyebrow. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." The blond stated.

"Man you are young. I don't think I've ever come across someone as young as you that hit me that hard. Sorry brat but you're in the way. I need to kill those 5 behind him." Matai pointed to the group behind Naruto.

"Can't let that happen, so I'm going to have to kill you now. You'll be the first S-rank shinobi that I fought and killed as a legal shinobi. Illegally I only fought the S-ranks I've faced. Actually I did kill one of them in a weird way. But that's not important. You hurt those precious to me. So I have to get rid of you." Naruto narrowed his eyes. He wasn't serious. He had every intention of killing this guy.

Matai scoffed. "Please like a brat like you could possibly kill me. That shot you had was an lucky shot."

Naruto sighed. "It's starting to get annoying always being underestimated. Well it makes things easier so I guess I can't complain too much. While a nice long dragged out fight would be fun right now. I don't wanna waste anymore time than need be on this guy.

Releasing his seals, Naruto dashed at his opponent at high speeds. More speed than jounin level that's for sure. Matai was shocked by the speed and was too late to use the substitution technique.

The blond delivered a strong left hook to Matai's face. Followed up by a four piece combo. A knee to the stomach, one right hook to the jaw, an elbow to the chest ending it with a kick to the chin.

Matai coughed as he fell to the ground. He sat up rubbing her face. Glaring at Naruto for causing him this much pain.

Matai made a hand seal and blew out a water bullet towards Naruto. Said blond countered it by summoning his bo staff. Channeling wind chakra through it and swiping his metal staff down. Causing a sharp slash of wind chakra to cut directly through the bullet of water.

Growling in frustration, Matai made more hand seals. "Doton: Ganchūso. (Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears)'. He called out, forming multiple rock pillars from the ground.

Naruto avoided the rising pillars of earth. Decided enough was enough, he teleported in a red flash directly in front of his opponent. Matai was stunned by the sudden appearance. Naruto formed a chakra scalpel with his left hand. But he took the scalpel a step farther and added his wind chakra to it. Forming a much sharper chakra scalpel with excess wind blowing from it.

Naruto struck his hand directly through Matai's heart. Not even waiting to see his eyes roll in the back of his head. The young blond took his head out of the chest and used his wind enhanced chakra scalpel to decapitate the head of the corpses. Like the last missing nin he killed. He searched this guy as well to see if he had anything valuable on him.

From the spectators area. Seeing Naruto kill amp S-rank nin with little to no trouble was very eye opening. Either then next generation is better than they thought. Or Naruto is a one in a million anomaly. What's even more odd, instead of bragging about killing an S-ranked shinobi as a genin. Naruto cut off the head and begin searching the corpse like a hunter-nin.

Kushina was smirking proudly at her son's display. But internally she was happy that Naruto wasn't hurt.

Naruto groaned in disappointment. 'Seriously how can an S-rank ninja not have anything valuable on him? The amount of ryo he has isn't worth taking. The one scroll he has is for a water jutsu that I already know. I have my own copy of the bingo book and I've read more than enough of Jiraiya-ojisan's novel. I want to experience sex not keep reading about it. Plus if you read that book too much. You can end up like Kakashi-nii and Jiraiya-ojisan.' He said mentally.

'**Well these guys are missing nin. You can't expect them to have much on them. Even if this guy is a S-rank shinobi. He's was still a missing nin on the run when it's all said and done.' **Kurahime spoke to her mate.

'Kura-chan? How long have you been up?'

'**Ever since you started using your red lightning. It was a pleasant sight seeing you kill those opponents of yours. Sucks that neither one of them offered you a good fight.' **

'True but I can't deny that things are interesting. If I really wanna fight someone strong. I could ask mom, dad, Natsumi, Tsunade-obāhan, Mikoto-oba, you or I could always go back to the summoning world to fight some strong summons. I know you like it when I take down snake summons.' Naruto grinned.

'**Damned scally bastards, they never seem to learn their lesson. Always trying to trespass into fox territory.'**

'You know one day the animosity between you two will have to stop. Can't always be at each other's necks. Plus it won't do good for the fox tribe in the long run to keep on fighting them. Luckily I have a good relationship with the snake sage. Otherwise the situation there could be a lot worse.' Naruto stated.

Kurahime sighed. "**Yeah yeah I know kit, without you many things would have turned out ugly. Still you know how the snake clan makes me feel. I can't say it's all of them. Just the ones who serve under Manda. That huge purple sack of shit thinks he has power because of Orochimaru. It wouldn't even take me a full minute to turn him into a fried snake.'**

'Maybe someday we will be able to take out Manda for good Kurahime. Hopefully Orochimaru goes right with him. Fried snake does sound pretty good right now.'

'**Sure does well anyways, call for me if you feel like talking. Also don't be surprised if more girls start coming you way**.' Kurahime told her mate.

'Alright I'll keep that in mind.' Naruto stood up and spat out a fireball to burn the rest of the corpse. He already had Matai's head sealed in a storage scroll.

Naruto walked back over to where everyone else was at. "See I told you guys I could handle it."

Sasuke smirked, he ruffled the top of Naruto's head. "Good job Naruto. I can see your a lot stronger than I thought."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks Sasuke-nii! It means a lot coming from you."

"Just try not to make a habit of saving my ass. I can't have Natsumi finding out that you saved me more than once. This one simple time she's going to hold it over me for awhile. Me a jounin being rescued by a genin." Sasuke noted.

"I'll try but no promises, although I shouldn't have to since you're more than capable of handling yourself Sasuke-nii. All of you are." Naruto voiced.

"Hey Naruto did you add a chakra affinity to your chakra scalpel?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah it was my wind chakra." The blond answered.

"Do you think you could teach me how to do it?" Sakura wondered.

"Sure but wouldn't it be better to ask Tsunade-obā?"

The pinkette shook her head. "Tsunade-sensei doesn't use the chakra scalpel that much. Shizune is actually more proficient with it than sensei is. But Shizune as you know hardly uses elemental ninjutsu. My own affinities are earth and water."

Naruto nodded. "Well I guess I'll have to teach you about wind manipulation Sakura-nee. It's my primary affinity but I like using lightning better. Once you learn how to produce wind chakra. We can focus on you combining it with your scalpel. Do you know the shadow clone jutsu?"

Sakura nodded causing Naruto to smile. "Great knowing that will help you advance quicker."

Sakura was satisfied with that. She didn't know why but she wanted to get to know Naruto more. She had a million questions as to how he was able to beat an S-ranked opponent at his age. He's barely a genin!

"Hey no fair I want to learn something from Naruto!" Ino complained.

"Oh shut up pig, no one wants to hear you complain. And don't try to get him to teach you the same jutsu he's teaching me you copy cat!" Sakura told her best friend.

Ino scoffed. "Like I would want to copy you ole miss brute strength. I'm sure Naruto knows something way cooler than that jutsu he's teaching you. Isn't that right Naruto?"

'How the hell did I get dragged into this? But Ino is right, I do know better jutsus than my wind natured chakra scalpel.' "Umm I do know a few other justus that are stronger than that. But I'm sure Sakura-nee will be even more of a force once she learns how to use wind chakra. And Ino-nee if you want I can think of a certain jutsu I could show you sometime."

That seemed to satisfy both girls. Naruto sighed in relief. He heard Hinata giggling at him.

"Man you two are troublesome and loud." Shikamaru voiced. Making tic marks appear on both Ino and Sakura's foreheads. "So how did you do the hiraishin? How come we never knew you were this strong?" Shikamaru continued.

That question caught everyone's attention except Kushina since she already knew mostly everything.

Naruto looked a bit sheepish. "Well I didn't want to give out my secrets just yet but I can tell you guys a few things. I've been training a lot in the world of the summons for the last few years. I kept it a secret from my family so I would be able to suprise them with my true power. I wanted to make a name for myself instead of being stuck in my father's shadow. Also wanted to grow the strongest I could get in order to protect everyone I hold precious to me. Which clearly includes you guys. By the way I planned on splitting the bounty of Matai with you guys. I'm talented at fuinjutsu so I was able to learn the hiraishin on my own. I already told you I can perfectly control Kyuubi's chakra. It's some other things I'm capable of but I'd rather keep them a secret for now. It won't be any fun if you guys know everything. I plan on showing off a lot during the chunin exams so the whole village can see my strength. Maybe I'll even get the villagers who hate me to finally stop hating me. Then I won't have to be worried about being banned from stores anymore. Or watching out for certain restaurants who will try to poison my food."

Hinata, Sakura and Ino looked horrified. They all knew Naruto had it a bit rough around the village at times. But they didn't think he was actually banned from stores and people actually trying to poison him.

Sasuke just shook his head at the ignorance of those fools. He had half the mind to send a chidori through them. Shikamaru already knew how stupid the villagers could be. Never understood why was it so hard for some people to understand how a seal works.

Every time Kushina heard something about Naruto's past experiences with some villagers in Konoha. It makes her want to find them and torture them until they beg her for forgiveness. They have a lot of nerve doing such acts against her baby boy.

"So some restaurants really try to poison you?" Sakura wanted to made sure they heard right.

"Yeah but it's not really a big deal. One most poisonous don't even affect me. I have a very potent healing factor to take care of things like that. Plus I know some medical ninjutsu to help out with a few things like light wounds or broken bones. I've been working on a seal that involves medical ninjutsu too. So I'm not that worried. Plus it's not like they can harm me physically unless I let them. Which is definitely not happening. Plus I'm normally too busy to pay attention to the villagers half of the time anyways. So really don't worry too much about it. I'm used to it by now." Naruto tried to assure them.

He could tell it didn't work but nobody said anything about it anymore.

"In any case, Naruto-kun you are very strong. It was amazing to watch you handle your opponent." Hinata smiled.

"Thanks Hinata-nee!" Thats when Naruto remembered, snapping his fingers. "Oh! Hinata-nee I have something to teach you that will take your jyuken to the next level!" Naruto said to her.

Hinata raised an eyebrow in wonder before smiling at her crush. "I'll be looking forward to what you have to show me then Naruto-kun."

"Great because you'll be more of a force to be reckoned with once I'm done with you." Naruto smirked.

"By the way Naruto, why are you sharing that bounty with us? He was your kill and you did save our ass." Sasuke asked the blond.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he was asking a dumb question. "What? Come on Sasuke-nii, I know you are Natsumi's friends but you're my friends also. So it's only right that I share this bounty with you guys. He was your target first. I just cleaned up the remains. But the bounty I got from my and kaachan's A-rank is all mine unless kaachan asks for a portion of it."

Sasuke smirked as the rest of them smiled. They did all care for Naruto so it only makes sense.

"Well seems like you're gonna have to take missions with us then sometimes. Especially once you get promoted. Maybe one day me and you will have a spar to see just how good you really are." Sasuke said.

"Not gonna lie Sasuke, I'm positive Naruto would kick your ass. So you better be on your guard when the time comes for you two to fight." Shikamaru voiced his opinion.

Sasuke frowned at the Nara. "Nobody asked you Nara." He grunted.

Shikamaru smirked which only seemed to piss off Sasuke even more. The cloud watching shinobi always like messing around with the Uchiha. He sees why Natsumi takes joy in it.

"Well I don't know about you all. But I'm ready to head back home. So if you're ready can we please head out?" Kushina spoke up. The only reason she wanted to go home is to get into Naruto's pants. Seeing him fight so dominantly got her hormones riled up. For taking on not only an A-rank shinobi but also an S-ranked one. She wanted to give Naruto a very satisfying reward. He definitely earned it. Originally Kushina didn't plan on going to this step yet. But with a Naruto blowing all of her expectations out of the water. She was left with little choice. Not that she was complaining. Kushina caught glances of Naruto staring at her. The look in his eyes told her that he wanted her more than anything. And Kushina was going to make sure he got what he wanted.

"She's right we should head back. I'm in much need for a shower." Sakura agreed.

"Ditto." Ino added.

"Alright well let's head back home." Sasuke said as all 7 of them took off into the trees.

Hinata made sure to stay near Naruto. An act that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto or Kushina.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato had just finished listening to the report of both missions. He took Sasuke's team report first then he listened to Kushina's report.

"So you're telling me Naruto can do the hiraishin?" Minato asked his wife.

"Yep our son is a badass don't you think?" Kushina smirked.

Naruto laughed sheepishly.

Minato sighed. "Naruto how did you even get the notes for them?"

"Umm well Tsunade-obā knew I had talent in fuinjutsu. So when I asked her to show me the notes of the second hokage. She showed them to me. Then I made a copy of them. It took awhile but I finally got it all down. Still making some more improvements to my version of the hiraishin though." Naruto answered.

"You told Tsunade to keep your talent a secret right?" Kushina already knew the answer.

"You know me so well kaachan." Naruto smiled at her.

Rolling her eyes. "Yeah I do. Sometimes either too well or not enough at all. I don't even know if that makes sense."

"Anyways, good job Naruto. You certainly had one unique way to start off your career as a shinobi. You'll be paid for both an A-rank and S-rank. It will be added to your record. And now that I got you here. Your mother mentioned something about you wanting to move out?" Minato brought up.

"I want to live on my own. Don't get me wrong, I love living at home with you guys. It's nothing like it. But it's time for me to branch off. I want to take the next step into becoming my own man. I already started the path and I'm doing good so far. But I truly believe living out of your household will help me evolve more as a man. I know it sounds weird since I'm only 14. But that's just how I feel about it." Naruto spoke honestly.

Minato wasn't expecting to hear an answer like that. Kushina had heard something similar when she asked him why he wanted to move.

'So my son wants to take that next step into manhood on his own huh? Man did I fail as a father or what. Naruto doesn't even need me to guide him. He seemed to have come along well on his own. How can I force him to stay when he puts it like that? Even if I wanted to I would sound like a hypocrite since I am hardly home myself. Also Naruto is legally an adult. So he could move out even without asking for our permission.' Minato thought.

"Well it's not like I can stop you. It would get foolish of me to do so when you're trying to form your own path in life. Very well I don't mind if you move out Naruto. Just don't forget to come around." Minato smiled at his son.

Naruto smirked. "Come on dad I'll always be around. And it's not like it'll be much different than it is now. I know kaachan will probably come over every day."

"Guilty as charged, he's right on the money on that." Kushina snorted. She will definitely be at Naruto's more than her own home. That boy adores her too much to be separated from her for long. And she can't act like she won't be constantly thinking about him. Especially if he's away for so long.

"Then Natsumi-chan said she's moving in with me." Naruto said.

"Really? I didn't think Natsumi would move out so suddenly." Minato voiced in surprise.

Kushina wasn't surprised in the least. She knew Natsumi only stayed with them as long as she did because of her love for Naruto. It was already set that the day Naruto moved out, Natsumi would follow him.

"Yeah saying something like she can't be away from her baby brother for too long. So she would rather live with me." Naruto shrugged. He knew it was more to it than that. But his father didn't need to know. Just like he wouldn't know how Kushina would be sleeping in bed with Naruto. Well that's what Naruto hoped his mother would do. Especially if she's going to keep giving him rewards.

"Alright well do you have any apartments in mind?" Minato wondered.

"Actually I already have a place set up. It's paid for and everything. And in case you're wondering how I was able to save up enough to move out dad. During my training, I did a lot for the summons to earn money. Even did a few things around the village and saved up my allowance." He also did bounty kills and had a whole business in seals. Things that his father didn't need to know about yet.

Thankfully Minato didn't seem to question it. "Ah already planning ahead huh. Well when I get some free time, you'll have to show me around Naruto. Ok you two can leave, I have to pull another all nighter in the office so I won't be home for the night."

At this point, Kushina didn't care anymore if Minato came home or not. She had Naruto to satisfy her needs. All she wanted now is to get out of this tower so she can give her son his hard earn reward.

"Alright see you dad." Naruto grinned.

"I'll bring you some breakfast tomorrow. Depending on what Naruto wants to do. We may either spend the day training or take on another mission. See you Minato." Kushina waved at him. Naruto grabbed his mother and both of them disappeared in a red flash.

"So his is red? In wonder if he customized that somehow or his flash is just naturally red. Man I can't believe my son has grown up so fast. It's like he's already surpassed me." Minato said to himself.

The blond hokage reached under his desk and pulled out a book that he's been reading. A book about cuckolding. Nobody knew but recently Minato had developed a fetish for cuckolding. For some reason he just can't stop himself from reading more about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Kushina had appeared in a room that Kushina was unfamiliar with. It was easy to tell it was some sort of master bedroom. But it was bigger than the one she and Minato shared. The bed was bigger, you could fit 10 people on it comfortably. All of the furniture was designed beautifully. The color of it was space gray. Instead of hardwood floors, carpet was put down instead. It was even a balcony with a wonderful view. She could see a walk-in closet and a bathroom too. The walls were a red color. Kushina was more amazed that the comforter set on the bed had an Uzumaki swirl right in the middle of it. And there was a decent size tv on the wall.

She looked at Naruto for answers. The blond smiled. "This is my condo! Or house or whatever you want to call it. Right now where on the second floor in my bedroom. Well I should say ours since I was hoping you wouldn't mind sleeping here with me for the most part since dad doesn't come home anyways. It's big enough to fit Natsumi too so we could all sleep together. It's big enough for more than just three people. I added more designs to add onto the place that I'll show you later. I told Natsumi about it but didn't go into detail."

"You know you're very unpredictable right? I mean I wasn't expecting you to already have a home as big or even bigger than the one our family lives in." Kushina said.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, well I definitely love the bedroom. I'll need you to give me a tour later. But for now…"

Kushina pushed Naruto onto the bed. Before he could realize what just happened. Kushina was already stripped completely naked. Naruto's mouth was hanging wide open from her beauty.

"After your excellent performance on both missions. High ranking missions at that, you deserve one hell of an award. And I'm going to give it to you here and now. You say you want me to share this room with you? I already planned on sharing whatever room you had once you moved out. So no need to even ask me that. Now relax and have some fun with mommy." Kushina voiced in a sultry tone.

Naruto pulled her on top of him and started kissing her passionately. Kushina was grinding on his manhood returning his kiss. Before Naruto knew it, his mother had stripped his naked somehow. Before he got lost in pleasure, he made a clone to go find his sister and bring her here. Once that was taken care of.

A naked mother and son was about to have a good time.


	5. Chapter 5

A very horny blond and redhead were ravaging each other's mouth. For 10 minutes now all they've been doing is making out. But their make out session was so passionate and intense that neither wanted to stop. Kushina couldn't believe how horny she was right now. Never in all her years being together with Minato has she ever felt this horny. The fact that she was kissing her son just made her even more turned on.

Naruto was relishing his mother's lips. He's been wanting to kiss her like this ever since the start of their mission. It didn't matter now though. He had her all to himself. And he would be damned if he ever let her go.

Kushina was already wet as hell. She didn't want no foreplay right now. She wanted to get fucked hard by her son. He was the one thing she needed the most right now.

To her pleasant surprise, Naruto made the first move as he lifted up her waist. Kushina broke the kiss briefly saying. "Fuck foreplay, I want you inside of me now." She whispered before capturing his lips again.

Reaching down for his hard manhood. Once she aligned it with her entrance. Kushina force herself down on him. Feeling his huge dick stretch her pussy out to uncharted territory. Because of how wet she was, she easily took all 10 inches of him inside of her. Moaning at the feeling of being so full. Fuller than she thought she would ever be.

"Ohhh~ fuck Sochi-koi~." Was the sound of her angelic moans.

Which were music to the blond's ears. With his hands firmly gripping her ass. Naruto began moving his hips to thrust inside of his mother's warm pussy. The pussy that he and his sister came out of.

Kushina had broken their kiss again and moaned loudly. He was reaching spots that she didn't even know she had. His tip was bumping into her womb with every thrusts he made. Once he got into a rhythm, Naruto kept at it seeing how much his mother was enjoying it.

The redhead sure was enjoying herself. So much so that she couldn't control her moans anymore. Increasing the speed of his thrust. Naruto growled in a low tone as he smacked Kushina's ass hard.

"Oh fuck! Smack my fat ass again Sochi-koi~!" Kushina moaned in pleasure.

So Naruto did it again and again until he saw a red mark on her ass from his hand. He loved how his mother's ass cheeks felt so right in his hands. It was weird for Kushina in a way because it felt right to her too. It made her feel as if Minato had been touching her all wrong this whole time. Maybe she was overthinking it because of how horny she was. Yet at the same time, only Naruto has ever gotten her this horny. So maybe it is something about Naruto that just feels so right unlike with Minato.

Naruto was thrusting into his mother hard and fast. The inexperienced blond was loving every second he spent inside of Kushina's warm pussy. For the life of him, he couldn't understand how his father could pass up on fucking his mother. If Naruto was in that position. It's safe to say that he and Kushina would've had more than just two kids.

He didn't know but he already made Kushina cum twice. 'Damn he's hitting so many good spots that I'm cumming quicker than usual.' Kushina thought to herself.

Feeling his release about to explode. "Kaachan I can't hold it much longer. Where do you want me to cum?" He asked while thrusting.

"I-Inside! I want you to spray your thick cum inside of my pussy. It's aching for your hot sperm baby!" Kushina moaned feeling her third orgasm coming.

A few more thrusts and Naruto came deep inside of Kushina. The redhead's walls clamped around him and she had her third orgasm. Already she could feel cum leaking outside of her womanhood.

Both her and Naruto were breathing a bit heavy. Kushina has never felt so good during sex before. "Wow you certainly just ruined me for your father. How can you expect me to go back to him?" She joked.

Naruto laughed. "I don't, at least not in that way. I want to be the only male who can do this to you."

"And you will Sochi-koi. I would never let another man touch me sexually and live to tell the day. Now let me take over for a bit." Kushina said in a loving tone.

Planting the soles of her feet on the bed. Kushina raised her hips and slammed them down on her son's pelvis. She did it again making the bed rock a bit. The headboard was banging against the wall from Kushina's movement.

The blond watched his mother go to work while riding him. He was positive that he will never forget this wonderful sight for as long as he lived. This was sooo getting imprinted into his memory. He lets his arms stayed at his sides. Well it was more like Kushina was holding his arm's down.

Hearing the sound of her ass clapping against him was mesmerizing. Not a single time in his life did he think this version of his dreams would turn into a reality. Sure Naruto has a habit of making the impossible very possible. But this was completely different. This was his mother. One little mishap would have ruined their whole family. While Naruto could survive on his own. He didn't want to be away from his family. Obviously the blond knew it was no way in hell he could get away with initiating anything sexually towards his mother unless he was willing to face her fury. Luckily for him it all worked out in the end and he didn't even have to do anything. He had his mother and sister wanting to be either romantically or sexually involved with him. Kura was beautiful in her human form and she was his mate. Life was definitely looking on the upside for Naruto.

"Do you like how I'm riding your big dick Naruto?" Kushina moaned while riding her son.

"Kami I love it, I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of this feeling." Naruto replied.

Kushina smirked. "Funny how I was thinking the same thing."

The redhead kept bouncing on his dick. She wanted to feel Naruto cum inside her again. It made her feel so warm. Naruto was groaning in pleasure. He smacked Kushina's ass again making her moan loudly.

Naruto could feel just how wet Kushina's pussy was. She was dripping like crazy. It made what she was doing feel so much better after awhile.

Eventually Kushina got her reward as Naruto came deep inside of her again. She also came again herself.

An idea popped into Naruto's head. "Hey kaachan lets do this 69 position." He suggested.

"Hmm I don't mind, but how do you know about the position hmm?" Kushina narrowed her eyes at him.

She had to admit, her son had balls of steel at the moment since he didn't break eye contact with her she he said. "I read Icha Icha Paradise sometimes. But not like how Kakashi-nii does. I can't deny that I'm a pervert but not to the extent Kakashi-nii and Jiraiya-ojisan is. They take it to another level."

The redhead was still mildly glaring at him to see if he would fold. But when he didn't crack, her face broke into a soft smile. "At least you were honest about it up front. Knowing Minato he would've been shaking and sweating madly under my glare. I don't mind if you read them honestly. I just didn't want you to try to hide it from me. Maybe I could give them a try and me and you can test out some idea Jiraiya May have in there huh Naru-koi?" Kushina nearly purred.

Naruto blushed slightly at all the scenarios coming into his mind. Kushina felt his dick jump slightly inside of her pussy. "You sure don't get soft do you. You only came twice but the amount you released is ridiculous. Minato is done after one time and doesn't even cum a quarter of what you do."

Wincing slightly at his father's faults. "So who did I take up after if dad is so terrible in bed?"

"That my dear boy is the Uzumaki blood running through your veins. While your father does make up 50% of you. My Uzumaki blood will dominate any of his genes for the most part. You have your father's looks but you can clearly see some traits of me in you even if your hair is blond. You still have red colored hair tips plus my eyes. Let's not forget your godly stamina without even tapping into Kurama's chakra." Kushina explained.

"Oh right I don't know how I forgot about our clan's unnatural stamina levels. Anyways let's do it kaachan."

She nodded and lifted herself off of him. Feeling the emptiness of Naruto. Kushina turned the opposite way so her face was facing his dick. While her pussy was over his face. Naruto wasted no time and wrapped his arms around and thighs and pulled her pussy down to his mouth. The redhead moaned feeling Naruto's tongue worked magic on her.

She waited about a minute to enjoy Naruto's mouth before leaning down towards his dick. Like last time he was shaven in his pubic area. Opening her mouth, she engulfed as much as she could of Naruto's tool in one go. Kushina started bobbing her head up and down at a fast pace. She didn't know why but she was in the mood to give Naruto one hell of a blowjob.

Naruto groaned into his mother's pussy. He felt her mouth pleasuring him. The blond focused back on eating out his mother. He couldn't quite describe her taste other than it had a bit of sweetness to it. Of course he tasted skin. But it was something more to it. Naruto lightly sucked on her folds. Causing his mother to moan on his dick. When he stopped sucking, he used his tongue again. This time he was able to push it a bit inside of her womanhood. He could feel it slowly going deeper inside.

Safe to say that Naruto licked wherever he could. He truly enjoyed doing this to his mother. Naruto gasped slightly feeling Kushina deep throat him. Then he started to taste something dripping from his mother's pussy. He figured it was the mixed cum of his and Kushina's. But at this moment, he was too far gone to even care about something as minuscule as that.

Kushina was using both of her hands to jerk off Naruto while sucking as much of his dick that she could without her hands getting in the way. She had a rhythm going on and it was driving Naruto closer to the edge.

'Oh fuck.' He said mentally.

The redhead couldn't hold it anymore, she squirted all over Naruto's face. And Naruto took in all of it that he could. Enjoying the taste of his mother's cum. He also came in her mouth. Kushina swallowed his entire load this time around.

Not wasting no time, Naruto flipped their positions so that he was on top of her. He thrusted his dick deep inside of Kushina and started fucking her in the missionary position.

Kushina grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head down for a searing kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist as Naruto pounded her with relentless force. Kushina wanted it and more. Closing her legs tighter around him so he could force him to go deeper if it was possible.

He made his mother cum three times in that position. Naruto himself even came once but he didn't stop her thrusts at all. Kushina was moaning his name to the heavens.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto~!" Kushina moaned in ecstasy.

Loving how she was moaning his name. The blond moved his hips even faster. He captured Kushina's lips for another kiss. Kushina opened her mouth as he ravaged it like a wild animal. Their kiss wasn't sweet or passionate. No it's was sloppy and lustful.

Kurahime was watching with high interest from the seal. She didn't expect them to be getting this into it. It was too hot for her not to watch. 'If the kit is already able to do this much. Then maybe I should have some fun with him.'

It was another 5 minutes before both lovers came again. They quickly changed positions. Kushina was on all fours while holding the headboard. Her back was arched at an angle. Her long stunning red hair just made her that much more alluring to Naruto.

The blond wasted absolutely no time in plunging back inside Kushina's pussy. He grabbed a handful of Kushina's hair and pulled her head back. Naruto was pounded away at her. This was one of the positions he always wanted to try.

The redhead was too far gone into the pleasure. Her legs wrapped around his ankles on instinct. Just the both of them fucking like no tomorrow. Kushina was blown away that her son was able to give her the fucking she's always been craving and then some. It was no competition between him and Minato. It was kinda funny how Naruto was making his father look like a pathetic excuse of a man. Kushina just knew she could never go back to Minato after this.

When Naruto felt Kushina clamp around us dick again. He came right with her. When she let go of the headboard, she fell straight onto the bed face first. Being all the way on her stomach. With Naruto still being inside of her. The young blond fucked his mother in this position. The faster he thrusts, the louder the sounds of their skin clapping gets.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Kushina shouted as she squirted for the second time today.

This time the blond didn't cum with her. But after another two minutes of fucking her. Naruto released another load of cum inside of her pussy.

"Ohh fuck Naruto~ it feels so good when you cum that much in me." Kushina moaned.

"Shit I can't get enough of you kaachan." Naruto breathed out.

"Mmm I know how you feel. It's hard to believe you're still going strong. Well I'm not gonna stop until you're tired Naru-koi." Kushina smirked.

They weren't done by a long shot since now Naruto was standing on top of the bed. Holding his mother by her thighs. And fucking her just like this. Kushina was moaning his name while caressing his face. She's never been in this position before. Naruto was sure showing her something special. Because she sure wasn't expecting this out of their first time having sex.

Next the blond had Kushina back laying on the bed. With her laying on her back and both of her legs on Naruto's shoulders. Going by pure instinct, while he was pounding her pussy. He used her thumb to rub her folds to increase her pleasure. It did its job as it made Kushina squirt for a third time.

Now the blond was fucking her while her face was pressed against the wall. By the time he made her cum in that position. He had her back in his arms. This time her back was against him while he was holding her thighs. Kushina was one of her arms to hold his neck while her head was laying on his shoulder.

Naruto was nuts during that position. He made her cum three times while he came twice. In this particular position is where Kushina felt that her son snatched her soul away from her.

The sex marathon kept going on and on throughout the whole night. From repeating positions to fucking on the wall, the floor, the ceiling, the bathroom and closest. The dressers were used for Kushina to sit on while either Naruto fucked her or ate her out. She had given him 3 more blowjobs throughout the night. By the time they stopped having sex. It was 7:30 in the morning. Both of them passed out after the last round.

The first one to wake up out of the two was Kushina. When she checked the time she was shocked to see it was 2:00 in the afternoon already.

"Kami how long were we going at it?" She asked.

She heard Naruto start to stir. A few moments later, he woke up and grinned at the sight of Kushina. The redhead blushed and gave him a slow passionate kiss as a late good morning kiss. It lasted a few minutes before she pulled away. "Morning Naru-koi." Kushina said in a soft loving tone. With her eyes filled with nothing but love and happiness.

"Morning mom, I hope I did well for you yesterday." Naruto said.

"Well? You did more than just well. I..I never felt so good in my life. You've totally ruined me for any other male. I can't go back to Minato after what we did. No I'll be craving you way too much if I went back to Minato. Natsumi doesn't know what she's in for." Kushina smiled.

"Well that's good to know. I want to be the one who satisfies you from now on." Naruto states.

"Oh? So you must not want any threesomes between me, your sister, Kurahime and-" Kushina was cut off.

"N-No! I meant males, males!" The blond said.

"Relax I'm only teasing you. So it's 2 in the afternoon, we kinda slept in late. Natsumi-chan might not be around since we never left the bedroom. Did you have any plans for today?" Kushina asked.

"If we weren't going on a mission then nothing but training. Why?" Naruto said.

"Well I'm going to see Mikoto-chan. I have to give her the details on what took place between us." Kushina voiced.

"Wait does she know?"

"Umm yeah I'm pretty sure I told you this."

"Oops well if you did then I don't remember." Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

Shaking her head at her forgetful son. "Mikoto is just horny and needs some dick basically. If you want, you could be the one who gives it to her."

"Seriously?!" Naruto nearly shouted.

"Yes seriously but I have to go let her know what happened so I can set it all up. Trust me your godmother is as eager as you. Ever since Itachi killed Fugaku and the others. She's never been with another man. But I'm positive you can help her just fine." Kushina said.

Naruto had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Mikoto-oba is really attractive, I could slow down her aging depending on what our relationship turns into."

"You can do that?" Kushina was stunned to hear that.

"Through a certain process, I can do it. But it's not important right now since Mikoto-oba only wants sex. If she's not going to be apart of a relationship with me. That's fine but I don't think I wanna affect a person's age if they don't plan on having a family with me in the future. Sex is amazing and all but I'm going to want more than just that when I'm older. I hope that doesn't make me sound wrong." Naruto said.

"No it's understandable and I wouldn't want you doing that anyways if they weren't planning on being apart of our future. But Mikoto will 9/10 want this to turn into an actual relationship." Kushina replied.

"How can you be sure kaachan?"

"Please that girl is my best friend of 20 years so I know how she is. Trust me she's not just looking for a one time thing. As of now she may just want sex. But once she experiences it, I know for a fact she will want more. You just have to build your relationship with her from there on. Plus a woman like her will want something than just sex. She would've gone to go get fucked by anybody if that was the case. However Mikoto didn't give in. The only reason she's willing to try it with you is because of me and her own little feelings about you." Kushina explained.

Naruto nodded. "Alright well I'll let you handle that and then you just tell me when to make a move. When it's all said and done."

"Naruto have you ever had erotic dreams about Mikoto?" Kushina was curious.

"A couple times, same with Tsunade-obāchan. But nowhere near the amount of times I dreamed of you and Natsumi. There's some other girls I dreamed about as well sometimes." He answered.

"Tsunade huh? I'm really interested to see how this will all play out. But this doesn't mean you can just go fuck any and every girl. Only the ones that you truly want to." Kushina told him.

"Don't worry kaachan, I'll tell you about every girl I get involved with in a sexual way. I'll be truthful with you about any girl I'm involved with. I still don't see how you think I'm going to be attracting a lot of girls suddenly." Naruto voiced.

"Good." She smiled. "You'll see Naruto, you may not notice it but you're already affecting some of Natsumi's female friends. I won't tell you who, it's up to you to figure it out and tell me what you think about them. Oh Natsumi too since I'm sure she'll want to know. Now I need to get up and shower. Would you like to join me?" Kushina pecked his lips.

Before she knew it, Naruto had her in his arms bridal style and raced to the bathroom. Kushina laughed in excitement.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kushina was walking through the Uchiha district. Her and Naruto messed around in the shower for almost an hour before they actually started to get clean. She could still feel the imprint of his dick in his pussy. The redhead was happy and highly satisfied right now. It was nothing that could ruin her mood. Especially when she thinks of the things her and Naruto are going to be doing in their bedroom later tonight.

She had a few extra set of clothes with her packed in a storage scroll from their mission. So she didn't need to go home and change. Unfortunately she didn't get to get a tour around Naruto's new home yet. Only because she felt that she should see Mikoto as soon as she could. Naruto said he was going to show her around later on. Kushina didn't feel Natsumi's signature in the house. So her and Narutio assumed she left before they woke up.

During the Uchiha massacre not everyone was killed. Itachi left about 50% of the clan alive. Minato had been trying to make peace with the Uchiha clan when he found out they were becoming frustrated with Konoha. Just when things were looking on the bright side. Itachi struck in the night and Minato still to this day cannot figure out what made him act. He suspected Danzo was involved somehow. Unfortunately he couldn't accuse the warmonger without any solid proof.

Even Mikoto doesn't know what made Itachi act so suddenly. She and Sasuke were both determined to find out the truth from Itachi one day.

After the massacre, most of the remaining Uchiha were more open. Kushina figured the massacre must've had a serious life changing effect on the clan. She saw it clear as day with Sasuke and Mikoto back when it happened.

It did not take long for her at all to reach the house of her sister in all but blood. There was absolutely nothing in the world that could affect the bond Kushina shared with Mikoto. Those two have been to hell and back over the years they've known each other.

Knocking on the door, it only took a minute for Mikoto to open the door. "Kushina?"

"Hey lemme in." Kushina said with a smile.

Mikoto stared at her friend for a few seconds. Before determining what was going on. "Ah I see, you got laid. Come on hurry in." She smirked.

Kushina followed Mikoto into the living room. She sat right next to the raven haired woman on the couch. Mikoto gave Kushina that knowing look. "Spill it."

"Ok so you're right I did get laid." Kushina said.

"I know but by who? It can't be Minato, you've never had this type of afterglow aura around you before in all the years you've been with him. Your face screams 'I just got the best dick of my life bitches!'" Mikoto chuckled.

"Come on Mikoto, you know it's not Minato. Who did I talk to you about recently?" Kushina asked.

Mikoto recalling her memory a bit, her eyes widened in surprise. "Naruto?! You actually did it?"

The redhead smirked proudly. "Damn right I did dattebane."

This was very shocking to Mikoto. She remembered Kushina bringing it up to her a couple times. But she didn't think her friend was going to get this far so soon. "You're telling me my godson is packing like that?" Mikoto couldn't help but ask.

"Yes and more so. Mikoto when I tell you he reached places I didn't even know I had. I don't know how he did it. But he fucked me from the time we got back from our mission in the middle of the day. All the way through the entire night until about 7 in the fucking morning. And I am not exaggerating this at all. Kami I didn't even know I could go that long. If it wasn't for my healing factor. I wouldn't be able to walk for most of the day. It blew my mind away that he was only a virgin too. I swear he was like a sex demon. We were fucking like animals in the heat. It's no way in hell I can go back to having sex with Minato now." Kushina answered.

Hearing this shocked the raven haired woman greatly. She knew Kushina wasn't hyping it up. Mikoto herself is looking at the afterglow as they speak. Now her interest in her god son has shot up significantly.

"Oh I have more to tell you, but you cannot go around talking about to no one but me, Naruto and Natsumi for now. Minato only knows a bit of what I'm about to tell you."

From that point Kushina told Mikoto about most of what Naruto told her about what he's been doing for the last few years. Kushina even went so far as to describe how easily Naruto handled the S-rank missing nin he fought. Mikoto was mind blown at what Kushina just told her about her godson. It did seem very far fetched to believe. But the story Kushina told her was far too detailed to be made up. Plus everyone who knew Naruto well enough knows he's very unpredictable at times. So pulling off something like this for him isn't that far fetched when she truly thought about it. Still she wanted to see it all for herself. Mikoto also remembers Sasuke telling her that Naruto really took him by surprise on his last mission. Obviously since it was S-rank he wasn't allowed to go into details. But he gave her bits and pieces.

"Wow so little Naruto isn't so little no more huh?" Mikoto said.

"No he's more like a man in a 14 year old's body. Only thing is his body is more muscularly defined than any 14 year old I've seen. More like a 17 year old or older. I don't know it's kinda hard to describe. Then there's his Kurama mode I mentioned earlier. His body actually grows when he uses that form. The power I felt coming from him was more than anything I've ever felt in my life. Honestly when he's using that, I don't know anybody who would be able to stop him. Naruto thinks me and Minato may come up with a seal to block off his connection to his bijuu chakra. But I don't know it's any seal stronger than the Gogyō Fuin that can do that at the moment. And he's amazing at seals himself so he can remove that off of him with little trouble. And yet that boy still trains his ass off. It's admirable honestly. All to protect the ones he holds precious to him." Kushina smiled.

"If he's as strong as you saw he is. Then all of the villagers who still mistreat him should be grateful he hasn't turned on the village because of them. I know Naruto would never do anything like that. But it was still a possibility it could've happened. It's not too many children in the world who can handle that type of hatred so young." Mikoto noted.

"Yeah I'm blessed that he was able to turn out the way he is. Even without me or Minato there to guide him when he was training or traveling alone." Kushina voiced.

"That is remarkable, wait did you say that Kyuubi is his mate?" Mikoto just now remembering that little part being mentioned.

The redhead snorted. "I'm surprised it took you this long to say something about it. But yeah they are mates. I kinda owe her an apology for what I assumed her to be. She was there for Naruto during the times me and Minato were not. Hopefully we can become friends as well. It'll make things easier since can come out of the seal on her own accord."

"In a human form right?" Mikoto questioned.

"Both a human form and her true form as a nine tailed fox. I'll never understand how Naruto is able to control her full power. It's so overwhelming."

"Hmm well you make a good point about making up with her. She'll be a fellow harem sister after all. It won't help for me to get to know more about her as well." Mikoto figured.

Kushina nodded. "Anyways enough about that, tell me do you want to give Naruto a try now that I told you my personal experience with him?"

"If I said no you wouldn't stop bugging me about it until I did it. Also I'm curious to see how good he is. Maybe if he impresses me, we can see where it goes from there. How many other girls do you think are going to go after him?" Mikoto wondered.

Her best friend shrugged. "I don't know but I can tell Hinata, Ino and Sakura are interested in him. Well Hinata has had a crush on Naruto for awhile according to Natsumi. But I recently saw Ino and Sakura's interest in him increase once they saw him in action during our last mission. He's supposed to teach all three something to make them stronger. Sakura is learning a wind nature chakra scalpel from him. I don't know what he plans Ino and Hinata. But he did tell Hinata what he teaches her will take her jyuken to the next level. Also this boy can use red lightning."

"Red lightning?" Mikoto echoed.

"Yes he used a red lightning version of chidori. The chakra coming from it was intense. Easily an S-rank jutsu, possibly stronger than Kakashi's Raikiri technique."

"That's certainly impressive, I can't wait to see what all he's capable of. Although I doubt he'll show most of it during the chunin exams." Mikoto had a thoughtful expression.

"I don't know he did say he wanted to show off. So who knows what we will see. The exams are still a couple months away. I'm positive we'll end up seeing him do something before then." Kushina replied.

"Maybe I'll come out of retirement. I don't know, it's a lot to think about. But you seem to be enjoying being back on the field. Taking missions with you would be nice to do again after so long of not being a kunoichi. My sharingan in still as strong as always though."

"That's a great idea! Then me, you and Naruto can all take missions together!" The redhead voiced with excitement in her tone.

Rolling her eyes at her best friend's excitement. "Calm down Kushina, I said maybe not yes but maybe. Anyways I'd rather not have sex with Naruto here incase Sasuke comes home out of nowhere. Can you provide me a place to take him?"

"Duh at the home he just purchased. Remember I told you he moved out. Natsumi is going to be living with him. And so am I for the most part. Minato already stays in the office nearly 24/7. So it's no point of me staying back. Plus Naruto asked me to share his room with him. I already agreed. So it's our room technically. You and Natsumi can move in it if you want. He has a very big bed that has more than enough room for us four." Kushina explained.

"I'll take you up on that offer once I get my share of him. When can you set it up? Also I still have to be around here cause of Sasuke. But I suspect he may be moving out soon." Mikoto questioned.

"Hmmm sometime this week? I'll ask Naruto what he thinks."

From there on Kushina and Mikoto hung out for a while just talking about whatever comes to mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsumi was at Ichiraku's ramen shop with her long time friend and teammate Sasuke. Out of all of her male friends. Sasuke knew Natsumi the best. It was a deep bond between them. Same could be said for Sakura and Natsumi bond with each other as well. Ino and Hinata went without saying.

The Uchiha sighed. "Why am I treating you to ramen again?"

"Because I'm your favorite friend and you offered in order to get me to stop laughing at you for having Naruto save your ass." Natsumi said after swallowing some of her bbq pork ramen.

"Right don't remind me, that was so embarrassing. Having to be saved by a genin. It helps that Naruto isn't being an ass about it and rubbing it in my face. Who would've thought that kid was already that strong." Sasuke replied.

"He must've really blown your expectations out of the water if you're giving out a compliment like that. You are Sasuke Uchiha ya know?" Natsumi said.

Sasuke chuckled. "What can I say? The kid is impressive. I told him we are going to have to spar one day. Maybe he'll give me a better fight than you do."

Natsumi rolled her eyes. "Says that teme who is 3 loses behind me. Our record is 40-37 Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke grunted in annoyance. He couldn't believe he lost to Natsumi three times in a row. "Tch whatever dobe."

Natsumi finished her bowl of ramen and ordered another one. "Ahh can never get tired of this stuff. If only Naruto was here to enjoy it with me." She grinned.

"I don't see how you two can be so addicted to this stuff. It's not bad but it's not all that great either." Sasuke voiced.

"It's in our blood Sasuke, we get it from our mom. She's the ramen queen." Natsumi laughed.

"Somehow I can honestly believe that." Sasuke laughed a bit as well.

Ayame brought Natsumi another bowl. The redhead started digging in. This was her sixth bowl so far. Sasuke never understood where all the ramen she eats goes. It clearly doesn't show in her build. Natsumi was the fittest female shinobi and one of the fittest shinobi's overall in the village. So to him it never made sense.

'Her metabolism must be off the charts. Plus she does train a lot and she was always a hard worker. It must be easy for her to burn off all the calories she eats.' Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke are you really going to fight against Naruto?" Natsumi wondered.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded. "I want to test his strength against my own. It won't be anytime soon though. At least until after the exams."

"Hmm try not to get your ass kicked. My little brother is full of surprises dattebasa." Natsumi teased Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned. "Yes I am very well aware. You know he thinks of us as his friends? He even said he was going to split the bounty he got with us."

"Well it's not that surprising. Naruto hung around us a lot when he was younger because he didn't have any friends around his own age. Knowing him he's willing to put everything on the line when it comes to protecting you guys. My family included."

Hn I don't mind him being around. So one more person to our group won't hurt. He's a bundle of energy, even more so than you and that's saying something. Although you mellowed out a bit over the years." Sasuke smirked remembering just how loud Natsumi used to be.

"Ugh don't remind me, it's cuter when Naruto acts that way. He seems to have his own charm with it." Natsumi shuddered at some of her younger days.

By the time they left the ramen shop. Natsumi had eaten 10 bowls of ramen.

Now they were walking together through the village. Neither one of them feels like sparring so walking around is a good substitute. Sasuke before didn't appreciate his friends as much as he does now. He finds walks like these with Natsumi and Sakura very relaxing. Kakashi as well but Sasuke normally spends time with him during the missions they take together. Right now Kakashi was on a solo mission and wasn't due back for a few more days.

Another person who Sasuke feels most at ease with is his mother. She and Natsumi were the main ones who kept Sasuke from falling into a bad spot mentally. For some reason Itachi had used Tsukuyomi on Sasuke to make Sasuke watch how he killed members of the clan. The younger Uchiha was scarred mentally from it. Thankfully for Sasuke he had his mother and Natsumi to help him recover.

"What are you thinking in that head of yours Sasuke?" Natsumi's voice broke Sasuke out of his thoughts.

Sasuke just kept walking. Natsumi didn't mind it, she knew Sasuke was going to answer her.

After a moment, Sasuke responded to her. "I'm just thinking about how fucked up in the head I could've been if it wasn't for you and my mother."

"Don't forget about Sakura baka." Natsumi elbowed him in his side.

He winced slightly but chuckled as well. "Of course I didn't forget about her. But you and my mother had a bigger role in my mental recovery than she did. Since I knew you longer than anybody in the academy. If it wasn't for you two, there's no telling how I would've ended up. I'm sure if Itachi would've killed our mother. I probably could have very well become an avenger. Swearing my life to the path of vengeance."

"Eh I still would've kicked your ass until you realized the type of path you were going down was stupid. There was no way I was going to let you get yourself killed like that. It was hard enough trying to get through to your ass without you being an emo avenger. I could only imagine how annoying you could have been if you were emo." Natsumi said.

"Nice to know I can rely on you to keep me in line." Sasuke snorted.

"Someone has to keep you from doing stupid shit Sasuke-chan." Natsumi grinned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever dobe, I do appreciate it though."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Anko was highly amused by what she was watching right now.

She was coming to her personal playground training ground 44. While traveling around the forest, she felt a chakra pulse so she decided to check it out. And what did she discover?

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was training hard with his shirt off.

'Damn this kid is ripped. He puts most men twice his age to shame. And he's so intense with his training. More so than any genin I've come across. Although Gai trained Lee pretty hard. And Sasuke Uchiha and Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze is known for training like crazy. Looks like the little brother is just like the sister.' Anko thought to herself.

She didn't even know how long had she been watching him for. Anko watched Naruto do pushups, sit-ups, squats, pull ups and even some weird leg exercises. But what was most shocking to her is when she saw him take a piss.

'Kami his dick is huge!' Anko shouted mentally.

During the whole time Anko had been watching Naruto. The blond knew she was there, with the negative emotions sensing ability he has. He did not feel any ill intent from Anko. Plus he wasn't working on any high level jutsus. So it wasn't much for him to hide from her at the time being.

Eventually Anko decided to make herself known. She jumped down from the branch she was sitting on. Then landed about 10 feet away from the blond. When she saw him turn around to look at her. She grinned at him. "Yo what's a brat like you doing in my personal playground? You look like a rookie genin who just got out of your academy diapers." Ok Anko knew some of that was a lie. Naruto does look young but not the little kid type of young. Plus Anko could feel the aura he carried around him. It was strong, dominant yet warm and welcoming. In a way you could describe it similarly to a maelstrom.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at her slightly. He knew very well who this was. You would have to be an idiot not to know Anko Mitarashi of the T&I Force. Also known as the snake mistress of Konoha. "I may be a rookie genin but I assure you Anko-san I'm not inexperienced on the battlefield." Naruto smirked.

Anko had to admit, the kid definitely made her believe he could back up his talk. But she wouldn't let him know that. "Yeah right, I'm surprised a rookie like you lasted this long here without being eaten already."

"You mean the forest monsters? Wouldn't be the first time I had to put them in their place. This isn't my first time training here by the way. I've been coming to this place for years now." Naruto replied.

Looking into his eyes, Anko could see any form of deception in them. It was impressive to hear that. Most jounin don't even like being in the forest of death.

Naruto was checking Anko out. She was attractive that much was certain. But what really caught his attention was the curse mark on her neck. He felt bad that she was branded by Orochimaru with such a mark. Naruto had studied Orochimaru's curse seal during his travels. It's been a few times he's come across Orochimaru's abandoned labs. Most of the time he always found some valuable information. But he figured it was information that wouldn't really have a negative impact on Orochimaru if anyone found all that Naruto did. Naruto wasn't naive, he knew the snake sannin couldn't have been that care less. But he was able to piece everything together to breakdown how the curse seals work. Being the fuinjutsu prodigy that he is. It didn't take him too long to figure out how to remove the seals. With his own little experiments with fuinjutsu and his bijuu chakra. He was able to figure out easier and safer ways to remove it. Plus ways to alter certain functions of the seal to suit the user of the curse seal better.

In other words he could give a person a bigger power boost than Orochimaru could. Without all the tainted and harmful nature chakra being in the mix. It was moments like this Naruto was grateful to have the ability to use life energy and nature energy. Being a fuinjutsu prodigy had it benefits too.

Anko noticed Naruto was staring at her mark intently. "Oi are you that fascinated with my stupid mark on something?"

Naruto blinked a few times before laughing sheepishly. "Sorry I was just looking at it, not my first time coming across it. Have you ever went to my mom or dad to get it removed?"

"Yeah and neither one knows enough about it to attempt to do anything but seal it up." Anko sighed.

That surprised Naruto to hear. His mother was an Uzumaki, figuring out Orochimaru's curse seal shouldn't be out of the realm of possibility for her. He could understand if it was his father or Jiraiya. But an Uzumaki should be able to figure it out like he did.

Then again his mom probably didn't have much to work with. And messing around with nature chakra isn't really advised if you aren't very good at it. He was lucky to have learned all that he did about the seals.

"Really? Well if you want I can get rid of it for you." Naruto offered.

Anko narrowed her eyes at him. "You better not be fucking with me kid. I don't care if you are the hokage's son."

"Oi oi oi calm down Anko-san, I'm not joking around. I've studied that seal enough to know how to break it down and apply it with ease. Just trust me, I can get rid of it. Or alter it so the tainted nature chakra isn't harmful to use. It won't give you sage mode or anything like that. But it will be a more powerful power boost than the one you would normally get from that seal." Naruto explained.

Anko kept her eyes narrowed and tried to find anything to spot out that he was lying. However she couldn't discover anything that wouldn't indicate he's lying. "If you can truly remove this seal. I swear I will let you fuck me whenever you want no questions asked." Anko said.

"Ummm you don't need to go that far. You're very attractive and all. But I don't need you to offer me your body just so I can get rid of the seal. I would've removed it free of charge." The blond told her.

Now Anko was even more interested in Naruto. 'He turned me down. Me, Anko Mitarashi, one of the sexiest women in Konoha. He should be salivating at the chance of fucking me. And yet declining my offer like I'm just another average chick.' She thought to herself.

"Oh? So you're telling me a virgin like you doesn't want to fuck a woman like me? What are you gay?" Anko smirked.

"Hell no, I don't have anything against gay people but I'm nowhere near gay. I just don't need your body as payment. But I wouldn't mind having sex with you. Also I'm not a virgin." Naruto retorted.

'Not after what happened between me and kaachan yesterday.' Naruto said mentally.

"Hmmm you're a cute kid. It would be wrong of me to have sex with you since I'm twice your age. But I think I can make an exception." Anko voiced.

"Look we can talk about sex another time. I'll remove your seal, just not today. I want to go home. Give me a few days and i'll remove it." The blond spoke.

The snake mistress nodded. "Alright that works but just don't keep me waiting too long."

"Hai." Naruto put back on his shirt and jacket before taking off into the trees. Once he was far enough from Anko. He disappeared in a red flash to get to his new home quicker.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto woke up to feeling his dick being attended to. Slowly he opened his eyes to see that his sister Natsumi was giving him a blowjob. This wasn't the first time this has happened. It's been a little over a week since his first ever A and S-rank missions. He's been training like crazy in order to master his wind style version of the rasengan. Two days ago he finally made a breakthrough with it. Now he just needed to bring it all together into one. Naruto was truly grateful for his ability to spam shadow clones. It made life so much easier.

"Shit Natsumi…" He groaned.

Natsumi stopped bobbing her head and removed his dick from her mouth. "I see I finally got you to wake up Naruto. Have any erotic dreams about me?" She jerked him off with her hand.

Oh he had one hell of a dream alright. "It's kinda hard for me not to after what we did last night." Naruto voiced.

Which was true, last night he had his first threesome with Natsumi and Kushina. He's had sex with his mother multiple times on everyday for the last week. Natsumi and him fucked for the first time 3 days ago. This was here 3rd time waking him up by giving him a blowjob. But it was her 9th time sucking him off overall. Naruto couldn't really complain about his life at all.

Speaking of his mother, she was cuddled up to his side still asleep. The only times she's gone back to the house his father still lives in. Was to bring some of her clothes here little by little. It would look suspicious if his father one day suddenly notices his mother's whole wardrobe is gone.

Last night really showed him a different side of both his mother and sister. They can get wild and kinky during sex. He did things with them last night that he never thought he would do in his life.

Naruto was so caught up into his thoughts. That he didn't notice Natsumi sucking his dick again. Before she started doing this, it was his mother who was giving him morning blowjobs. The blond figured they are probably taking turns. Or just going by whoever wakes up first.

His sister was really trying to milk his dick. She was giving him a titjob plus sucking on the tip of his tool. Naruto was happy that he was being smothered with his sister's boobs.

Soon enough Natsumi got what she wanted. It seemed that gently squeezing her brother's balls was the key to getting him to cum this time. She loved swallowing his seed down her throat. The taste of him was addicting. She and her mother both agreed on that.

Deciding that she needed to feel him inside of her again. Natsumi straddled him then slid herself down on his pipe. She moaned feeling him stretch her out.

Naruto watched his sister ride him. While that was going on, he turned to see that his mother was awake. The blond saw that Kushina had an amused expression on her face. This isn't the first time he's seen that look on her face.

"Seems like you two are having fun." Kushina remarked as she was watching her daughter bounce on Naruto's manhood.

"Gotta admit this is awesome. Do you wanna join?" Naruto said to his mother. He couldn't take his eyes off his horny sister. Her pussy felt real good at the moment.

"As much as I would like to. If I let you fuck me then you won't stop for a couple hours. You don't have time since you're supposed to go to Tsunade's office to meet up with Sakura remember? You told me to make sure you don't bullshit around in the morning. Because you're supposed to start training Hinata and Sakura. We can have some fun when you get back later on. I think today I'm going to bring Mikoto-chan over and show her around. She may still be here when you get back." Kushina responded.

Naruto was slightly disappointed in not being able to fuck his mother. But he was already having sex with Natsumi. Who was riding him like crazy right now. He was positive he could wait until later to be with his mother.

A few days about he gave her a tour around the house. Kushina was highly impressed with the amount of fuinjutsu security seals he had placed around everywhere. Not only that but Naruto had seals on the freezer and refrigerator to keep any food placed in there fresh no matter how long it's been in there. That was something he got from his parents. For bedrooms, while on the outside it didn't look like he had a numerous amount of rooms. With the use of seals, Naruto was able to create a separate space by combining fuinjutsu with space-time ninjutsu. It sounded impossible to do. But Kushina and Natsumi saw it with their own eyes. Naruto had two separate hot springs. One in the basement and another on the first floor. The kitchen had tiles instead of a hardwood floor. The living room had a lot of room. In the basement, Naruto also had a library down there. Kushina and Natsumi was surprised to see how many books and scrolls he had. Hell nearly everything about the house shocked them. It was a better version of the house they used to live in. Naruto even had his own personal training ground outside. Since he didn't have many close by neighbors in the area. A small pound was also in the backyard. Naruto had done some training there. However he still preferred doing his training in the forest of death. If he couldn't go to train in the summoning world.

Once Natsumi made Naruto cum inside of her. Which also made her cum. Everybody took a shower. Kushina cooked breakfast afterwards. Not long after he was done eating. The blond left out to go to his godmother's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade was bored as hell in her office. Sakura and Shizune weren't with her at the moment. While she was bored. The slug sannin's mind kept drifting back to what Sakura had told her of her godson.

"I guess Little Naruto ain't so little anymore. To think that gaki was able to combine wind chakra with a chakra scalpel. Not only that but he's pretty strong from Sakura's description of him." She said to herself.

Of course Tsunade encouraged Sakura to learn the technique. While Tsunade was still the greatest medic in the world. She could make a solid and strong case that Sakura was better than her now. The pinkette wouldn't admit it. However Tsunade saw how Sakura was blossoming under her tutelage plus on her own. Shizune was still evolving as a medic as well. Not to mention both of her apprentice's were better than her when it came to using the chakra scalpel.

"Sensei was right about the younger generation always surpassing the old. Maybe I'll go see him soon. It's been some time." Tsunade spoke.

Her door suddenly opened, revealing that Sakura and Shizune were back. "We're back Tsunade-sama." Shizune voiced.

"Please tell me you didn't bring me more paperwork." Tsunade nearly begged that they did not.

"No at least not this time. We don't have anything new to give you Tsunade-sensei." Sakura assured her master. The pinkette knows how much Tsunade hates paperwork. Unfortunately as the head of the hospital. Paperwork was impossible to escape.

The slug sannin sighed in relief. "Wonderful I don't think I could take anymore of it right now."

Sakura checked the time, it was 9:30 in the morning. "Naruto should be here by now."

"Sakura, it literally just turned 9:30. At least spare the brat 5 mins." Tsuande said.

Knowing her master was right. "Ok you're right, I'm just really eager to start my training. Ever since I saw Naruto make a chakra scalpel like that. I just can't stop imagining myself doing it." Sakura smiled.

"Can't believe that brat actually figured out something like that. A jutsu like that could be ranked as an S-rank jutsu." Tsunade voiced.

"Well he's always been unpredictable Tsuande-sama." Shizune smiled.

A few minutes later, Naruto did show up. He walked right through the door without knocking. "Hey guys!" He greeted the three.

"Brat you should know to knock before you walk in to my office." Tsunade sighed at her godson's actions.

"Ah right sorry I'll remember that for next time." Naruto chuckled.

"No you won't, you always say you will but you keep walking straight in without knocking. Why do I even bother at this point?" Tsunade facepalmed herself.

Ignoring his godmother, Naruto focused his attention onto Sakura. His first thought is that she looked really pretty. Something about her eyes always caught his attention. "Hey Sakura-nee are you ready?"

"Yep ready to leave whenever you are." Sakura replied.

"Oi Naruto before you go, be a dear and show me and Shizune your chakra scalpel that you are going to teach Sakura." Tsunade asked him.

Naruto shrugged. He held out his left hand and formed a chakra scalpel around it in 2 seconds. Next he channeled his wind chakra through it. Forming his wind chakra scalpel.

Tsunade and Shizune were amazed at the sight of it. You could see just how sharp the scalpel is all around. Then there's a light screeching sound with light streams out wind blowing from the scalpel.

Eventually the blond stopped channeling the scalpel. "There, was that good enough Tsunade-obā?" Naruto asked.

"How in the hell did you come up with that?" Tsunade asked.

"I was bored, now I'll see you and Shizune-nee later. My mom and sister said hi by the way." Naruto smiled before grabbing Sakura's arm and disappearing in a red flash with her.

The remaining two medics were stunned. "Tsunade-sama did he just use…?"

Smirking in pride, Tsunade nodded to her student's question. "Yes Shizune he definitely did. That brat is something else I tell you."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Naruto appeared at one of the training grounds. It was actually the one his mother made him meet her on the day teams were announced.

Looking around the pinkette looked at the blond. "It's going to take some time getting used to the fact that you can do that." Sakura said.

"Understandable since most 14 year old genins can't teleport. Anyways alright Sakura-nee, it's time to teach you how to use wind chakra." Naruto voiced.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Simple you said your elements are earth and water right?" Seeing her nod, Naruto continued. "Well you probably don't have any affinity for wind right now at all. So we have to start off by getting you used to using wind jutsus. You won't be able to train the element itself until you gain an affinity for it. It'll be tough but not impossible. If you use shadow clones, it can help cut down your training time." He explained.

"That makes sense, how good do I have to get with the wind element in order to do the chakra scalpel?" Sakura questioned.

"Well enough to where you can constantly call upon the element. How often do you use elemental ninjutsu Sakura-nee?" Naruto asked.

"Not much at all, my reserves are that huge. Then I also store up chakra for my Byakugō seal. I do know a couple of water and earth jutsus. But nothing higher than a B-rank. My strengths lie in my medical skills and chakra enhanced strength." Sakura answered.

"Hmmm it's amazing you're as strong as you are with how limited you are. To be able to have enough chakra control to store chakra into a separate part of the body while still using chakra for other things is nothing short of astonishing. But it really limits you because unlike Tsunade-obā who naturally has large reserves. You don't have that luxury. And using this version of the chakra scalpel takes more chakra than an average one." Naruto voiced.

Sakura looked a bit down. "So are you saying I can't learn it?"

"No you can without a doubt. We just need to fix your chakra reserves problem so you don't be exhausted after using this version of the scalpel two times."

"What do you suggest Naruto?"

Naruto had a feeling that Sakura would benefit greatly from what he is about to do. "Do you know what a curse mark is?"

Sakura nodded her head slowly. "Yeah the black marks Orochimaru puts on his shinobi. Why? You better not be asking me to be infected wit-"

The blond cut her off. "Woah woah relax Sakura-nee. I was just asking if you knew. Now listen, I'm really good at seals. Probably better than my parents type of good. Long story short, I've studied Orochimaru's curse seals pretty well. I can remove them, alter them or create my own type of seal. But my version of a curse seal is not really cursed. It's a seal that acts as a power booster with no negative effects. With Orochimaru's seals, he used nature energy plus his own chakra to create a tainted version of nature energy. The reason the success rate of surviving the application of the curse mark is so low. Is simply because he places a part of his soul, the bad nature energy and a few other unpleasant seals on the person. Most people can't survive that type of torture. Anko-san was one of the lucky ones. Also her version of the curse seal is a prototype version. The latest version had a seal that allows a person to access the second level of the curse mark. The effects of the tainted nature energy and seal turns the user into some sort of monster during the use of the level two version of the curse seal. I don't even wanna go into detail about the soul shard, loyalty seal, paralysis seal. We can get into that another time." Naruto explained.

Sakura listened to everything he told her. "So explain to me about your seal that you mentioned."

"It's a seal that gives off life energy. Basically the life energy is stored into the seal and fuses into your reserves. While fusing it will increase your reserves and amount of chakra your body produces. Like I said before, it's a power boost with no negative effects. For an example if you are an A-rank kunoichi right now. My seal will make you as strong as an S-rank. Even if you were a B-rank shinobi. Your power would still reach the level of S-rank. You may think adding this extra chakra will mess up your control. But it won't since the amount being fed to your reserves will be fed in a steady flow. Instead of it all just meshing with your chakra at once. This also means you have to train your body physically. So whenever you tap into the life energy inside the seal. You won't be exhausted from using it. I'll say with a week of intense training under me. You will notice the difference with your body and chakra." Naruto answered the pinkette.

Sakura was very intrigued by this seal Naruto was telling her about. It will really benefit her. Allowing her to increase her ninjutsu repertoire. Which she is lacking in. 'I guess I have been relying on my super strength too much. Some extra training couldn't hurt.' She thought.

"There is one thing about the seal though. It will make you drawn towards me." The blond spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned.

"Well since the source of your seal will basically be me. The seal and chakra will react to me a bit. You won't be excessively drawn to me or anything. However you probably will want to be around me more often than you usually are. It's also a possibility you could become attracted to me sexually. Before you get mad, you will be able to control yourself. Meaning the seal will not make you in dire need to have sex with me. But you will feel drawn to me." Naruto told her.

Sakura thought about it. "That's a lot more reasonable to deal with than I originally assumed. I do want to warn you though Naruto. If I do end up becoming attracted to you in that way. You must take responsibility."

Naruto blinked a few times. "Huh?"

"What? You thought I was going to freak out because of the possibility of me and you having sex? Maybe if you were an obnoxious pervert like Kiba or Jiraiya-sama. But you're not, you were up front and honest with me. I respect you immensely for that. Besides it sounds like I'm going to be doing more than just training for the wind chakra scalpel. It'll be beneficial to me in the long run. Also...as embarrassing this is to admit to a genin. I'm very frustrated sexually." Sakura admitted.

It took a moment for Naruto to come back to reality. He swears his life is getting more confusing by the week. "Umm well I should also say that I'm sexually involved with other women. Before you hit me I'm not a womanizer. The situation just turned out this way. And recently a lot of girls have been looking at me differently. So if me and you do get involved that way. You won't be the only one I'm involved with."

"So you have a harem in the making basically. Well it could be worse. I don't mind it really. As long as you give me a fair share of attention." Sakura replied.

"Ummm Sakura-nee you're very pretty in my opinion and only an idiot would reject you. But correct me if I'm wrong, aren't you interested in Sasuke-nii? At least that's what I heard from Natsumi before." Naruto wondered.

"If you were to ask me this a year ago. I would have told you yes. Ever since our days in the academy. I was in love with Sasuke. We had our ups and downs, but it was nothing that would make me stop loving him." Sakura smiled slightly.

"So what happened to make you move on?"

"Sasuke doesn't realize it but he likes Natsumi." Sakura answered.

Naruto had to do a double take. "Are you for real?!"

Sakura smirked. "Oh yeah he's really into her. But he doesn't want to take their relationship to that level. From what I could gather, he's content with their relationship staying the way it is. I feel bad for him in a way since Natsumi doesn't have any feelings for him in that way. Natsumi knows Sasuke likes her. We've talked about it a few times prior. Personally she thinks a relationship between them will be awkward for her."

'It's likely that Natsumi already planned on being with me by the time she noticed his feelings. Sorry Sasuke-nii but Natsu-chan is and always will be mine.' Naruto thought to himself.

"So how did that make you move on if you already knew nee-chan wasn't interested?"

"Because I knew Sasuke just doesn't see me in that way. I was 19 and tired of chasing after him. Granted I wasn't a fangirl like my 12 year old self. But regardless I knew no matter how you look at it. I was still chasing after a lost cause. Natsumi helped me get through it mostly. Ino and Hinata were there for me too. I'm not interested in any of the guys around my age. What do I have to lose by hanging around you?" Sakura shrugged.

"I guess when you put it that way. Well like I said you are attractive to me. So as long as you're ok with it and everything. I won't pressure you into doing it with me. You can decide when you are ready to do it." Naruto nodded.

"I'm trying to lose my virginity so trust me it will be soon. Just don't go telling everybody about this Naruto. Your sister won't care but I don't want all of the others knowing about my sex life. By the way who are the others you are involved with?" Sakura was curious.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe it and probably will find it weird. So don't ask please." Naruto tried to move on from the topic.

"It's Natsumi isn't it?" The pinkette guessed.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock. He mentally cursed himself for allowing a reaction to escape. 'Aw damn it!'

Seeing his reaction, Sakura spoke up again. "Hey calm down I'm not judging you or anything. I know your sister all too well Naruto. I know she's weird like that. Also if you are around her a lot like me, Hinata and Sasuke are. It's clear as day she adores you more than a normal sister would. To be honest me and Hinata both talked about a scenario like this happening before. I just thought she would've waited at least until you were 16. Let me guess, the other one is your mom Lady Kushina?"

The blond didn't even respond to that. Sakura was hitting the nail on spot. His silence was gave the pinkette her answer.

"Well it's like your sister and Tsunade-sensei always says. You are very unpredictable. It's a bit weird that you are with your mom like that. However I'm not one to judge. People live their lives the way they want to. Don't worry I won't go saying anything about it. I'm technically a part of this harem now myself. Anybody else I should know about?"

"...my mom wants me to do it with Sasuke-nii's mom. And Natsumi told me to be aware of Hinata." He replied.

Now that surprised Sakura. "Mikoto-sama?! Damn you aren't settling for less that's certain. Kushina-sama, Mikoto-sama and Natsumi are all very beautiful. Then there's me and Hinata. But just some advice, take it slow with Hinata. She's kinda shy about things like this. Just let it happen naturally."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah thanks for the advice. So how about we start training now? First I need to apply the seal to you. Then we can get you started with some intense training. I'm not going to lie to you Sakura-nee. My training regiment is near suicide for most people. I won't push you that far yet. But I'm not gonna go easy on you on the first day either. I'm also going to show you a small wind jutsu you can start practicing."

Sakura nodded. She was prepared to improve herself.

Closing his eyes, Naruto activated his Kurama mode. Sakura was shocked to feel the amount of chakra Ah was giving off. Even more so with how he seemed to look older while using this power.

"What the hell is this? This chakra is so powerful. It's not overbearing in a negative way." Sakura asked.

"This is my Kurama mode. It's what I look like while using Kyuubi's chakra. By the way her name is Kurama and she's my mate. Hope that doesn't bother you. Anyways just stand still, once I'm done applying the seal. You'll be unconscious for about 10mins or so."

Taking a few steps closer to Sakura. The blond went through 46 hand seals at a fast pace. When he was finished, Naruto called out. "Yin-Yang Release: Power Binding Seal."

Clapping his hands together, he slowly moved his right hand onto Sakura's neck. When it made contact with her. Said pinkette eyes went wide. She felt an abundance of chakra invading her body. Across her body, golden marks formed. Similar to the black flame marking of Orochimaru's curse marks.

Turning the palm of his hand. Naruto felt the seal clicked into place. That's when Sakura's felt another influx of chakra. The markings across her body glowing even brighter. She didn't notice it but Naruto saw her hair grow a bit longer. A few moments later, Naruto finished applying the seal. When he removed his hand, the seal receded back into her neck. Showing 3 golden claw marks as the shape of the seal.

Sakura had passed out. Before she could even fall, Naruto scooped her up in his arms.

"I gotta work on cutting the number of hand seals down. It's annoying having to go through that many of them." He said to himself as he laid Sakura across a tree.

'**Well that worked out well. Even though she only has a miniscule amount of life energy inside of her. It should be very beneficial to her.' **Kurahime spoke up.

'I see that you're finally up. It's only miniscule compared to the amount I have. So you can't really compare it. But for someone like her. It will feel like she has a second and bigger chakra pool hidden behind her primary one. Kinda like a jinchuuriki but she's nothing like a jinchuuriki. My seal is different than that. Her second chakra pool is feeding into her primary one.'

'**Yes yes I know kit. Remember I was there while you were creating this seal. I know exactly how it works. You still have yet to think of a name for it. And no Kurama seal sounds lame as hell.'**

'...way to hurt my feelings Kurahime. Fine what about just using the name power binding seal? It's already the name of the application of the seal.'

'**No you can't reuse that name.'**

'Ugh ok how about life seal? It is based off of my life energy. Well our life energy I should say.'

'**No it's yours, you know I've long given up my power to you Naruto. Life seal does seem to fit so I guess that works. When are you going to find that Anko girl?'**

'Tomorrow, kaachan says we're going on a mission in two days. So it's best if I get it over with before then.'

'**Hmm alright oh looks like that girl is waking up.'**

Kurahime was right, Sakura did regain consciousness. "Ugh ok I didn't think I would be overloaded with that much potent chakra? How are you able to control so much of it?" She slowly stood back on her feet.

"Practice, lots and lots of hard practice. Plus you tend to find out interesting things about yourself when you're bored. I've learned to manipulate that chakra to do many things that would seem impossible." Naruto answered her.

"Yeah you definitely shouldn't be a genin. Even chunin is insulting to your power. You should be a jounin at the bare minimum." Sakura voiced.

Naruto waved her off. "Nah I rather earn my stripes like everyone else. If I don't end up getting promoted then I'm fine with it. All I want is to get as strong as possible to protect those precious to me."

It was admirable to hear him say that in Sakura's opinion. "So how are we going to get started?"

"First we'll spar, then I'll make you do physical exercises to build up your stamina. Then we'll work on getting you started with wind chakra. The first jutsu I'm going to show you is called Gale Palm. An easy wind jutsu to start off with. From there on we'll get you used to fighting with your new seal. You will be training with me all the way until the chunin exams. You should have the chakra scalpel down by then." Narito said.

Naruto was impressed by Sakura's fighting style. But disappointed in her speed. So he told her she was going to start wearing weight seals to improve her in that area. Sakura was stunned when she saw Naruto catch her fist while she was throwing a full powered punch. It spoke volumes to her just how strong he was without his bijuu chakra.

The physical exercises he made her do was maddening. So many push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, laps, leg crunches you name it. Naruto was pushing her limits. Thankfully he gives her time to rest.

As expected, using wind jutsu was the most difficult for her right now. She knew the hand seal. But just couldn't produce any wind. Even with the help of three shadow clones. Her limit was training with three shadow clones until Naruto was sure she could handle more. Most people can't handle the memory strain like he can.

Using the life seal was an interesting experience for both of them. Sakura was having the time of her life expending chakra. For her it was amazing to be able to use it. In Naruto's case, he was enjoying observing the positive effects the seal provided. It showed a lot when Sakura used her strength technique to create a huge crater.

It was hours before Naruto called it a day. Sakura was sitting down, leaning against a tree exhausted. "Ok you were right about feeling drained. Kami it feels like I can hardly move." She complained.

"Hey I did warn you ya know. It's gonna take you sometime getting used to using the seal. But you did impress me with your determination. It's hard to find people like us who have a drive like that." Naruto complimented.

"Thank you, if it wasn't for Tsunade-sensei and Natsumi. I probably would've never discovered my work ethic at its max." Sakura blushed slightly. She was proud of how hardworking she can be. It was nice to hear someone else compliment her about it.

"No problem, I'm going to have a clone help you get home since you hardly have the energy to walk. I need to start making my way to see Hinata-nee. So just meet me here tomorrow at 9am. If I'm late it's all Natsumi-neechan's fault." Naruto grinned at the pinkette.

Sakura nodded, she was really grateful for Naruto's help. So she figured he deserves a small reward for now.

"Hey Naruto help me up would you?"

When Naruto offered his hand to pull her up. Sakura took it and pulled him down to capture his lips in a kiss.

Naruto was caught off guard. But he quickly returned her kiss. Sakura didn't intend for it to last long. However somehow their kiss became more intense. She could feel herself getting turned on by it.

Naruto even went as far as to grab her ass. She let him get away with it too. Their makeout session ended up lasting 20 minutes surprisingly.

When they pulled away, Sakura blinked a few times. "Wow...that was really nice." She voiced.

Naruto agreed with her. Her lips were very soft. He also enjoyed having his hands on her ass. "I wholeheartedly agree."

"You're a good kisser Naruto. And you know when we do have sex. You're going to have to stop calling me Sakura-nee. It'll be weird depending on how far our relationship goes. You will be my first official boyfriend after all."

The blond just nodded. He could understand her reasoning so he had no problems with that.

"Another thing, who is in charge of the harem? Who is the alpha female of runs it?" Sakura asked.

"My mom is, Kurama or Natsumi would be next in line." He replied.

"And just how many women do you plan on being involved with?"

"Honestly I have no idea. My mom and sister both told me that many women will be wanting me. I don't expect to have the same type of relationship with every woman I have sex with. However I don't plan on going to fuck every women I see. I'm just going to let whatever happens happen." Naruto sighed. He knew having a harem would have it's difficulties. But he was determined to get through them.

"So as of now its me, Lady Kushina, Natsumi, Kurama and possibly Sasuke's mom." Sakura said.

"I told Anko I could get rid of her curse seal. She told me if I can then I can have sex with her whenever I want. I told her I didn't want her body as payment. Sadly I don't think she's going to listen to me."

"So that 6 women for now. 7 if you include Hinata. Well that's not so bad for now. Anyways can you make that clone now? I really wanna go to my apartment and shower." Sakura asked.

Naruto did what she asked. His clone came into existence. The clone picked Sakura up and carried her on his back. After giving Sakura one more kiss that she asked for. Naruto's clone disappeared with her in a red flash.

Sighing once again. "Man how many times am I going to sigh? I've been doing that a lot recently. Sadly I have a feeling it won't stop any time soon. Well I don't mind being with Sakura-nee. It also helps that she's not against my relationship with Kaachan and Natsumi-nee. Now I have to focus on Mikoto-oba and Hinata-nee. I really shouldn't complain since most men would die to be in my position. And I wouldn't trade my life for anything." Naruto said to himself.

Eventually he made his way to the Hyuga compound.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto was taking his time walking to the Hyuga compound. He was too lost in his thoughts right now to be focused on his destination.

'Ok so within a little over a week. I have 7 women who either are or want to be sexually involved with me. Hell Sakura just became my girlfriend!' He thought.

'**You've been pretty busy huh kit. This is why I stay in the seal most of the time. You never cease to provide me with some amusement in your life.' **Kurahime told her mate.

'Nice to know you're enjoying yourself. But seriously Kurahime, do you think I can handle a harem that's only getting bigger?' Naruto asked.

'**Naruto I have witnessed you master my power and turn it into your own. I have watched you take down many strong foes. You even got rid of the hatred that once consumed me. I know you can handle a harem. You've done the impossible before. You will do it again. Why? Because you are Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. A man who doesn't give up or go back on his word**.' Kurama told Naruto in a proud and loving tone.

Said blondes felt himself calm down hearing her voice. Kurama always knew how to get him to stop overthinking. 'Thanks Kurahime, I just don't want to fail anybody's expectations.'

'**You won't fail Naruto. So stop thinking negatively. It doesn't fit you. The Naruto I fell in love with is always optimistic at the face of a challenge. Tell me what do you plan on teaching that Hyuga girl**?'

'How to incorporate lightning into her jyuken. Maybe a few other ninjutsu. I don't know about giving her the life seal. What happened with Sakura was simply because of her chakra being divided constantly. Tomorrow we are going to test how it works with her Byakugō.' Naruto replied.

'**Oh really? Lightning is one of your favorite elements to fight with. But that's because you have different variations of it that makes fighting against you unfair. By the way explain to me again why aren't you making a move against the akatsuki?**' Kurahime wondered. She did care for her siblings even though she can't stand them most of the time. Gyūki and Matatabi were always the ones who she got along with best.

'Remember Kurahime, I don't have much information on those guys. It's hard to rely on Konan when she's not 100% on betraying Pain yet. The best she said she will do for now is warn me if Pain decides to come after me himself. I have no clue on what Itachi is a part of the group for. We can't forget about that guy who claims he is Madara Uchiha either. Another thing is I'm not willing to bring a war to Konoha by acting reckless. So it's best if I wait for them to come after me. Then I take them out then. Eventually Pain is going to have to come fight me himself. I can worry about that fake Madara after that. Taking down the akatsuki is going to take time.' Naruto said.

'**Ugh that indecisive woman is so irritating. She needs to make up her mind already**.' Kurama growled.

'Hey Konan-chan is a nice person. She's just not sure if she really wants to betray the only person left who she considers family. I can't knock her for that. It shows her loyalty to those she cares about. Although I'm sure she'll come around some point in the future.'

'**If you say so Naruto. On your next mission I'm going to finally talk to your mom. I decided it's time to get it over with**.'

Before Naruto could respond to Kurahime. A voice broke him out of his conversation.

"Naruto?"

Turning his head to the right. The young blond saw Hanabi Hyuga, younger sister of Hinata walking towards him. She was a year older than him. They used to have the same class but Hanabi decided to take the graduation exam 6 months earlier. It's possible she's already taken the chunin exams. Hanabi was the one person who did talk to Naruto pretty often in the academy.

"Hanabi?"

"Where are you headed to?" Hanabi asked.

"To the Hyuga compound actually. I'm going to help Hinata-nee with some training." Naruto said.

"Onee-sama? I guess we might as well walk there together. I was on my way back home actually." Hanabi figured.

The blond shrugged. It made sense to walk together if they were going to the same destination.

So they continued their way to the Hyuga compound. Hanabi was curious as to what Naruto has been up to. She struck up a conversation with him.

"How does finally being a shinobi feel? I know you were eager to get out of the academy. Still never made sense to me why you held back all the time." Hanabi wondered.

"It's better than I expected. I probably had the greatest start to a shinobi career. And I did that so I can stay in the academy longer. It didn't matter anyways because my mom said she didn't want me to graduate early." He partially lied. He had a few reasons why he stayed in the academy for the full course. But Hanabi didn't need to know that.

"How did you have the greatest start? I did hear Hinata-neesama mention something about your team being sent to back her up during her last mission. She didn't give me any details though." Hanabi questioned.

"Because my first mission was an A-rank followed by an S-rank 20 mins after. The S-rank was the mission we were sent as backup." Naruto answered.

Hanabi looked at him with a surprised expression. "You're kidding? How could the hokage send you out on such high ranking missions already?"

"Let's just say I'm a lot stronger than you think I am. If you wanna know what I mean. Stick around a bit when I'm training with Hinata-nee. This won't be the only time I'm training with her. You'll get your answer that way." The blond responded.

She wanted to know what he meant. But decided not to press him about it. She's been around Naruto for a long time to know of his unpredictability. Her proof of that is the outrageous pranks he used to pull as a kid.

"I think I will but not today, father wants me to show off for the stupid clan elders." Hanabi sighed.

Naruto snorted. "Never thought I hear you talk bad about your clan."

"Hey! I'm not blind you know! I can see how twisted my clan is starting from the top. Even father still has his moments where he's still cruel. I'm glad Hinata-oneesama and Neji-nii opened my eyes at a young age. I don't approve of the way we treat our branch members. I'm really glad that Hinata fought for what was right and put the higher ups in their place." Hanabi stated with pride for her sister evident in her voice.

It was true, Hinata took a strong stand against her clan a few years ago. The situation had gotten so bad that Hinata was almost banished from her clan. One of the main reasons why it didn't happen is because the elders saw that Hinata had too much potential for them to let slip away. And Hiashi knew the spirit of his late wife would never forgive him if he banished Hinata out of anger. Naruto knew all of this because he used to come to the compound to visit Hinata all the time with Natsumi. When the situation was too volatile for Hinata to stay at home. She stayed with Naruto's family for quite some time.

It took her some time, but she was finally able to get her father to see her point. She had to do this by beating Hiashi in a spar. By winning it would solidify her statement and title as clan heiress. The day Hanabi saw Hinata beat their father was a day she will never forget. Seeing Hinata stand up so strongly for what she believed in made both Naruto and Hanabi admire Hinata greatly. Hanabi has an unbreakable bond with her older sister. She looks up to Hinata as an older sister and mother figure. Although Hanabi has a difficult relationship with her father. Which is why Hanabi is saving up so she can move out on the compound. She loves her family. But she doesn't want to be around her father or the elders anymore.

"Yeah Hinata-nee looked so cool that day. The look on your dad's face was priceless." Naruto chuckled.

"Tell me about it, I don't think I ever saw him make that expression before. You know most of my clan likes to keep a stoic expression. It's like a default for our clan now." Hanabi giggled.

"Yeah my mom said something similar awhile back. By the way how is the life of a kunoichi treating you?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty well, I just took the chunin exams that were in Suna a couple weeks ago. Hokage-sama said he will tell the finalists their results later this week. Apparently he's been really busy the last couple weeks. He had to push back announcing the results." Hanabi replied.

"Think you'll make chunin?"

"I hope so, I did win my first match. I only lost my second match because I surrendered due to my chakra being low." Hanabi said.

"I think you'll make a great chunin Hanabi-chan. I'm sure you passed easily." The blond grinned.

Hanabi blushed at his compliment. "Thanks Naruto."

Soon enough they arrived at the Hyuga compound. Hanabi led Naruto straight to Hinata's room. When they were there, Hanabi knocked on Hinata's door.

"Nee-sama open up it's me." Hanabi called out.

It took a moment before Hinata opened her door. "Hanabi-chan? Naruto-kun?"

"Yo Hinata-nee, sorry if I took too long. But training with Sakura-nee took longer than I expected it to." Naruto voiced with a sheepish expression.

Hinata smiled. "That's ok Naruto-kun, you're actually here earlier than I thought you would be. I'm ready to go when you are. Hanabi-chan are you coming with us?"

Hanabi shook her head. "I want to but I can't ditch dad and the elders this time around. I'm not in the mood for another lecture about being an obedient daughter. Next time I will though. I just so happen to see Naruto on my way back home. He was heading here too so we came here together." Giving her sister a hug. "I love you Hinata-neesama."

Returning her younger sister's hug immediately. Hinata smiled. "I love you too Hanabi-chan. Try not to miss me too much." She teased before kissing Hanabi on the cheek.

Hanabi smiled feeling Hinata's kiss on her cheek then pulled away. "Oh shut up, if you take too long I'll just have to go bother Neji-nii. He's always willing to hang around me." Turning around to face Naruto. "It was good seeing you again, don't be a stranger. You're the only boy around my age who isn't annoying."

"Is Konohamaru that bad?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, why do you think our arranged engagement didn't work out? I learned very early that he was not the one I'm meant to be with like that. Anyways I gotta go, see you around Naruto." Hanabi left to go see her father and the elders.

"Yeah see you Hanabi." Naruto waved at before looking at Hinata. "I hope you don't mind if we go somewhere else? I don't want word getting around about my abilities yet. At least not until the exams."

"I don't mind, I would prefer to leave her anyways. People will start talking if they saw you training me outside of our clan techniques." Hinata agreed.

"Great let's go then Hinata-nee!" Naruto offered his hand for her to take.

Hinata grabbed it and the two disappeared into a red flash.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They reappeared at Naruto's personal training ground behind his home. Hinata blinked a few times before looking around to see where they were at.

"Umm Naruto-kun, where are we exactly?" She asked.

"Oh right this is where I live now. I moved out of my parents house a little over a week ago. This is my house, we are in the backyard which is part of the training ground I made here." Naruto answered.

Hinata was shocked. She didn't expect Naruto to be able to afford a house like this. "How can you even afford it?"

"Let's just say I'm more than just a shinobi Hinata-chan. I did a lot of saving up throughout the last few years." Naruto replied.

"I-I see, how did Natsumi-chan take the news of you moving out?" Hinata knee how much the redhead adored her younger brother. She can relate in that way because of how much Hinata loves Hanabi. But Hinata knows that Natsumi's love for Naruto goes beyond the normal brother-sister type of love. It's been a few times where Hinata questioned if her relationship with Hanabi is beyond the normal sibling relationship as well.

"She moved in with me."

"She did?" It really wasn't that surprising to Hinata that Natsumi would move in with Naruto.

"Yeah my mom also stays over a lot. My dad is hardly home so she gets lonely being by herself. Plus she's my sensei too so it's easier for her to just stay over sometimes." Naruto answered.

"That makes sense, Natsumi-chan never liked being separated from you for long periods of time." Hinata said.

"Yeah Sakura-nee said something similar earlier. Well I guess we could get started on your training. Hinata-nee what are your nature affinities?" Naruto asked.

"You know I expect you to give me a tour right Naruto-kun? I'm sure Hanabi-chan would also like to visit." Hinata smiled at the blond. 'Maybe I can ask Naruto if Hanabi can move in as well. I don't trust the elders to not try something against her once she moves out. At least I'll know she's safe and not alone if she has Natsumi and Naruto around. It helps that Kushina-san is here often too.' She thinks to herself.

"Well of course I was going to give you a tour. I was gonna wait until after we were done training. That way you could use one of the hot springs to freshen up. Natsumi-chan should be here by then. I can show Hanabi around during our next training session." The blond grinned.

Hinata blushed slightly seeing his smile. 'If only you knew just how much I love that bright smile of yours Naruto-kun.' Hinata thought. "That'll work Naruto-kun. To answer your earlier question, my affinities are water and lightning."

"Perfect this means I don't have to start you off from scratch like I have to with Sakura-nee. She doesn't have an affinity for futon. So we have to get her to master low-ranking wind jutsus. In order for her to develop an affinity for it." Naruto voiced.

"What exactly do you plan on teaching me Naruto-kun? You said what you were going to show me will take my use of jyuken to the next level. How does my affinities come into play with that?" Hinata wondered.

Naruto smirked. "I'll show you just pay attention."

Hinata watched the young blond instantly form lightning chakra around his hands. From her perspective, it looked like a dimmer and more controlled version of Chidori. She had to stop herself from asking him how can use lightning chakra. The blunette remembered she watched the boy take down an S-rank missing nin. It was no telling what Naruto was truly capable of.

"So you have a lightning affinity too?"

"Yeah but my affinity for it is stronger than normal. Honestly my futon, raiton and katon affinities are all unnaturally more potent. What I'm showing you is a bit of my lightning abilities. This is my watered down version of my thunder fists." Naruto explained.

"Watered down?" Hinata repeated.

Naruto nodded. He channeled more lightning into his fists to show what he meant. Now the lightning around his hand was brighter, stronger and more intense. It was noted by the Hyuga heiress that the lightning was not as wild as a Chidori.

"This is my thunder fists at full power. One punch is an instant kill for an average shinobi. It's like Chidori but it's not an assassination technique. Sure it kills your opponent if they're average. But assassinations are more of a silent type of kill. Also it doesn't take as much concentration to pull off like the Chidori does. Not to mention you don't have to worry about tunnel vision." The blond said.

"I see it does look useful. I'm not too big on killing though." Hinata voiced.

"I know Hinata-nee, that's why I showed you the watered down version. Instead of instantly killing, the version just shocks the part of the body you attack with your lightning. Still more deadly than the normal jyuken. I'm not just training you to learn the thunder fists. Eventually you'll learn how to channel lightning through your feet to power up your kicks. When it's all said and done. You'll be able to do this."

Naruto's whole body was suddenly covered in red lightning. Hinata was amazed, she's never seen red lightning before.

"R-Red lightning?" She stuttered.

Smirking at the blunette. "Yeah it's not the only color of lightning I can use. But it's definitely my favorite. I can use black and others too."

To prove his point, Naruto's lightning switched from red to black in an instant. Once he felt he got his point across. The lightning covering him died down.

Hinata always knew Naruto would be special. But this is something else. To think the little boy she adored hanging around grew up to be so strong. Right under everyone's nose too. Now that she thought about it.

"Isn't that the same technique that the Yondaime Raikage uses?" She asked.

"Yeah apparently so, but by the time I remembered that. I already could use lightning to that degree. It's not like I stole it from Kumo. I genuinely discovered this on my own during training." Naruto shrugged.

"I'm impressed by your prowess Naruto-kun, do you really think I can learn to do that?"

"Yeah I do, it'll take a lot of work that's for sure. To properly use the full body lightning armor, you have to train your body to handle the strain that comes with it. Once you get used to it, the strain goes away. Then you also have to train your body up enough to handle the speed. It can get pretty frustrating to properly control. But we'll focus on that once I feel like you're ready to take that step. For now we're going to work on incorporating lightning to your jyuken. I'm also going to show you a few lightning jutsus in the near future." The blond told Hinata.

Hinata had a thinking expression on her face. "I'm interested although I'm sure this won't make my father or the elders happy."

"Aw forget them they are just stuck in their old ways. Come on Hinata-nee even you know that the Hyuga clan limits itself for only sticking to their clan techniques. You need to have variety in the shinobi world. Also if you would have known some elemental ninjutsu. Then you probably could have had a better chance against that Matai guy. Think about it, you already took a step into revolutionizing the Hyuga clan by beating your dad in a fight. That pretty much guaranteed your claim as the next clan head. You can literally take the title from him whenever you please. It's just that you don't want it right now. If you incorporate this into your jyuken. You will only be revolutionizing the Hyuga clan even more. It will better the clan for future generations." Naruto tried to explain to Hinata.

"You misunderstood me Naruto-kun, I was just saying how they won't like it. Of course I'm going to learn whatever you teach me. The elders and my father know they can not control me. My father no longer has the right to banish me since he lost to me. And the elders know not to cross me unless they are asking for problems." Hinata smiled.

"Oh." Rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Right sorry about that, it's just I really want to teach you how to do this. I like watching you fight Hinata-nee. You carry a will of determination that only a few do. It really brings out your beauty." Naruto blushed a bit.

The Hyuga heiress blushed herself. "T-T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun."

They spent the rest of the time with Naruto explaining and showing Hinata how to gather lightning chakra. The first exercise Naruto gave her was channeling her lightning affinity through a leaf.

He also showed Hinata how to perform the shadow clone jutsu. So she could cut down time and learn how to channel lightning quicker. Learning the jutsu took a lot of energy out of Hinata at first. But after a couple more successful attempts. She was able to make shadow clones without any trouble.

Lastly to finish off their training, Naruto and Hinata sparred. Naruto fought using the watered down version of his thunder fists. He only used it because Hinata wanted to know how it would feel fighting against it. She was going to be using the technique against her opponents after all. But Naruto made sure that Hinata felt very light shocks to her body.

All in all it was a good start for a first day.

XXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hinata now could be seen soaking her sore body into the hot spring. She was in the basement one with Natsumi to her left. After her training with Naruto was over. He gave her a tour around the house. Hinata was very stunned by it all. She never believed you could do such things with fuinjutsu. The protection the seals provided were unreal. While she and Natsumi were in the spring. Naruto and Kushina were preparing dinner in the kitchen..

"Naruto-kun really outdid himself." Hinata commented.

Natsumi nodded in agreement. "He sure as hell did. I was speechless my first time coming here."

"That's how I felt during the entire tour. He even has a room personally for me set up in case I ever want to stay over." The heiress blushed.

"Well it's not too surprising considering how much came over and stayed at our old place. We even had a room that was yours." Natsumi pointed out.

"I know but it's...so sweet that he still thought of me." Hinata voiced. She was still blushing thinking about Naruto.

The redhead smirked. "Someone is heads over heels for my little brother."

"S-Shut up Natsu, besides you can't talk. You're the one who can't go 6 hours without mentioning him." Hinata retorted.

"Guilty as charged." Natsumi held her hands up. "By the way I guess I should tell you this now. But I'm kinda dating Naruto now."

Hinata blinked multiple times before looking at Natsumi. Nothing was said between them for a few minutes. Eventually Hinata broke out into a smile. "Well you finally got what you wanted Natsumi-chan. You know most people would find it weird with how much you adored your younger brother. Honestly you were lucky that you had me, Sakura and Sasuke as your closest friends. We never judged you for you love for Naruto-kun."

"Tell me about it. Dealing with overly judgemental people as friends would've been so irritating. I wouldn't trade you three for anything." Natsumi said. She was truly grateful to have the kind of friends that she did.

"Does that include Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"...possibly…." Natsumi looked a bit ashamed.

That didn't go unnoticed by Hinata. "Don't feel bad about it Natsu-chan. I know if it was Hanabi, I would've said the same. You know none of us would ever hold it against you if it came down to it."

Her words helped cheered up Natsumi a bit. The redhead never wanted to go through a situation like that. "Speaking of Hanabi, how is she doing?" She asked.

Hinata sighed. "Still as rebellious as ever. She really took after me a lot. After that day I defeated my father."

"That's a good thing though right? She doesn't let the higher ups influence her mindset. She's also willing to stand up for what she believes in. Just like you." Natsumi said.

"Yes and I'm so proud of her that it makes me cry thinking about it." Hinata replied.

"So what's the problem?"

"My father and the elders are getting fed up with her attitude towards them. Hanabi distances herself from my father because she simply cannot stand him. She often blatantly disrespects the elders. Me and Neji find it hilarious to see. She and my father get into arguments more often than not. He tries to punish her but Hanabi doesn't listen to him. She'll only listen to him if I or Neji ask her to. Like today for example, the only reason she stayed behind to display her skills to father and elders, instead of coming here with me. Was because the last time she disobeyed them. I asked her to do what they asked of her the next time they asked. She really didn't want to, but she did it for me. The only reason I asked her to listen to them is I didn't want her to add more unnecessary fuel to the fire." Hinata answered.

Natsumi whistled. "Damn has there ever been a more rebellious Hyuga than you and her?"

"Sadly no, the fear of the cage bird seal is real in my clan. I hate how Neji and the other branch members have to live with that disgusting seal. It's supposed to protect the byakugan from falling into the enemy's hands. But if that were the case, why don't the main family members have a seal to protect their byakugan? I'm positive either your mother or father could have come up with one. No that seal is an excuse to keep the branch family as slaves. Treating our own family like that is wrong in so many ways. Truthfully, it's no wonder why some of the branch family members are hostile toward the main family. I hate it Natsumi, I fucking hate it!" Hinata nearly yelled in anger.

She relaxed when she felt Natsumi hug her. "I know Hina-chan, that's why you're going to be the one who changes the Hyuga clan right?"

Leaning into Natsumi more, Hinata nodded. "Yeah but that won't be for some time. While my father can't do anything against me since I won. That doesn't mean that Hanabi is safe. I'm afraid that eventually father is going to either banish her or put her in the branch family. Knowing how much he listens to the elders. He's probably already has a decision set. And unless I decide to take the title tomorrow. It's not much I can do to prevent him from doing that. Which is why I'm glad Hanabi plans on moving out soon. She's an legal adult now that she's a kunoichi. Father has no say in whether or not she chooses to live in the compound. The only problem with that is I don't trust father or the elders to not try anything against Hanabi once she leaves. It's not out of the realm of possibility for them to send someone to assassinate her. Or kidnap her so they can place the cage bird seal on her forehead."

"You really think your father would try to kill his own daughter?" Natsumi asked.

"Trust me if he could, he would have found a way to get rid of me. He knows I don't take solo missions offen. And if I suspect any of them trying anything against me. They know it will be hell to pay. It's also why they haven't tried to harm Hanabi yet. If I found out that they did, then it's pretty much their death sentence." Hinata said.

"What a pathetic excuse of a father. Then again this isn't the first time I said that about Hiashi-teme. Even my mom and dad aren't too fond of him. But I know that's not the only thing on your mind Hina. So spill it."

Hinata chuckled. "I can never hide anything from you huh?"

"Nope not from me or Sakura. Sasuke just be in his own world at times so you know how it is with him." Natsumi grinned.

"That is true." The blunette paused before continuing. "It's still about Hanabi, but this is about my relationship with her."

"Keep going." Natsumi said.

"Well you know how close we are right?"

"About as close as me and Naruto. Well maybe not that close but pretty damn near." The redhead answered.

"Yeah well I don't know when it happened. But somewhere down along the way I started to feel different about her." Hinata voiced.

"Different how?" Natsumi raised her eyebrow.

"Different as in I think I fell in love with my younger sister type of different." Hinata admitted.

Natsumi's eyes widened in shock. "What?! Hinata no way!"

Hinata nodded slowly with a blush on her face.

After a moment to get over her shock. Natsumi spoke up. "Well that's very shocking to hear. And here I thought I was the only one romantically in love with my younger sibling."

"You and me both, I seriously don't know when it happened. But I just know that I'm in love with Hanabi." Hinata said.

"So what about Naruto?"

"That's another thing, I still love him too. I'm in love with both of them Natsumi. And I have no idea what to do." The blunette sighed.

Natsumi hugged Hinata tighter. "Well Hanabi doesn't know about your feelings I'm assuming?"

"No, but I can tell by looking in her eyes that Hanabi loves me. More than she probably thinks she should. You should see her face every time I give her a kiss on her cheek. It brightens her mood immensely. Sometimes she even blushes. And not the type of blush you get from being embarrassed. Sometimes I just wanna say fuck it and kissed her on the lips. Or just take her into my room and have my way with her. I can't tell you the amount of wet dreams I have of her and Naruto. Sometimes it's both of them together with all three of us having a threesome." Hinata admitted.

"Damn that sounds so hot. Do you dream about me too Hina?" Natsumi teased her by giving her boobs a squeeze.

The blush on Hinata's face intensified more before letting out a soft moan. "Y-Yes…"

"Wait you do seriously?! I was only teasing you." Natsumi let go of Hinata's breasts.

Mou you play too much sometimes Natsu." Hinata rubbed her breasts. "Yes I have dreams of you sometimes. Not as much as the other two. But I still have them. I also had wet dreams about Sakura and...Kushina-san…"

Natsumi couldn't help but laugh. Hinata blushed in embarrassment. She knew Natsumi wasn't trying to be mean.

Once she got her laughing under control. Natsumi couldn't help but smirk. "So if that's the case. You won't freak out that I had a threesome with my mother and Naruto ne?"

The imagery that came into her mind imagining that scenario was too much for the Hyuga heiress. She covered her nose to cover the minor nosebleed she just experienced.

"Hehehe my precious Hina-chan is a pervert." Natsumi said.

"D-Did that seriously happen?" Hinata asked.

"Mhm." The redhead nodded. "Yesterday night actually. Me and Naruto had some more fun this morning though. Mom said if he were to fuck her after me. He wouldn't stop for a couple hours. Since he was supposed to meet Sakura early this morning. She told him they can go at it again tonight. Honestly would not be surprised if they were already fucking in their room. Knowing Naruto, that idiot will just use shadow clones to make dinner if he's that horny."

Hinata's mind was going crazy at what she was hearing. "So it's not only you, Kushina-san is involved as well? Ok that sounds soooo hot I'm not going to lie. But what about your dad?"

"What about him?" Natsumi shrugged. "Dad spends most of his time in the office. I mean literally he hardly comes home. Always pulling all-nighters at work. My mom was so over it. She's been very patient with dad but eventually she finally had enough. With dad keep putting the village over us. Plus my mother wanting someone to care about her needs. The whole situation with Naruto came into play by us talking one night. So now here we are."

Hinata finally got her thoughts together. "Anyone else?"

"My mom says Sasuke's mom wants to give it a shot. I'm pretty positive Sakura or Ino will get involved too. Sakura did move on from Sasuke."

"Wow...just wow so I'm guessing this is some type of harem?" The blunette asked.

"Yep and you're already apart of it. By the way I'll help you out with the Hanabi situation by convincing Naruto to let her move in here. It really won't take any convincing. More like just telling him the situation since he's very likely to say yes. But you have to ask him out on a date finally. Instead of always holding yourself back. Another thing is you talk to Hanabi either tonight or tomorrow morning. Get that situation figured out." Natsumi said.

Hinata nodded. "Alright I don't really mind sharing Naruto. Depending on what happens with Hanabi. I'll ask her if she's interested in joining in. She's not the type to judge others unless it's my father or the elders."

"Good now that all of that is figured out." Natsumi kissed Hinata on the lips.

Said girl was shocked, however she gave in and returned the kiss. Natsumi wasted no time and immediately stuck two fingers inside of Hinata's pussy. Moaning at the sudden intrusion. Hinata broke the kiss and moaned. "N-Natsumi!"

"Since we are harem sisters now. We'll be doing things like this more often. Especially if we are to have those threesomes with Naruto." The redhead tone was sultry. Her fingers were going in and out of Hinata's pussy very fast.

Hinata couldn't control her moans at all. Natsumi's fingers felt so good at the moment. Before she knew it, she was brought to an orgasm.

Her breathing was heavy from the come down. "Ok..that felt way better than when I do it." The Hyuga heiress said.

"Good we should get out of the water now. We can continue this tomorrow or later on if you stay the night." Natsumi stood up.

"I think I'll stay the night. You just made me way too horny to go back. So you have to take responsibility." Hinata replied while also standing up.

Natsumi pecked her lips. "Alright I guess I'll let my mom have Naruto all to herself tonight. But you're still asking him out on a date before he takes her upstairs."

"I know I know, come on maybe this will help me figure out how to confront Hanabi easier." Hinata sighed before kissing Natsumi one more time. She's never really kissed before. And so far she likes it.

After they dried off and got dressed, Natsumi and Hinata went to join up with Kushina and Naruto in the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the moment of truth for Hinata. About an hour ago she had left Naruto's house. Kushina and Naruto left around 5 in the morning to go to the hokage's office. The blond was ready to take missions again. Before they left, Hinata did talk to Naruto and Kushina about everything. Neither one had any issues with Hanabi moving in or potentially joining the harem. They already knew about Hinata joining so that wasn't a surprise to them. Although both Naruto and Kushina were laughing once they heard how disrespectful Hanabi was towards Hiashi and the Hyuga elders. Naruto also agreed to going on a date with Hinata some time after his mission. He even kissed her before he left.

Afterwards, Hinata spent a couple hours hanging out with Natsumi before the redhead said she needed to go see Tsunade and Shizune to ask them something. When Hinata came back to the Hyuga compound, she saw that Hanabi was already in her room. Sleeping in her bed. It brought a smile to Hinata's face seeing such a cute scene.

Instead of waking her up, she slid over next to Hanabi. Wrapped her arm around her and pulled Hanabi closer to her. Hinata ran her fingers through her sister's brown hair. She always adored Hanabi's hair. Vividly remembering all the times Hanabi asked if Hinata could do her hair and such. The times where Hinata took her sister out of the compound to hangout for the day. Or when she just spoiled Hanabi with the money she earned from her missions. There were so many memories Hinata had with Hanabi over the years. Even the fights that they got into.

Being so lost in her thoughts. Hinata didn't notice Hanabi had been up for about 5 mins now.

The younger of the two wondered when Hinata got back. Instead of saying something, Hanabi just laid there. Feeling Hinata's fingers run through her hair felt too good. She did have a feeling that Hinata wouldn't return last night. The brunette didn't mean to sleep in here at first. She only came here because no one dares to bother Hinata except for her and Neji. So it gave her a way to avoid being around people. Her father in particular.

Eventually Hinata did see that Hanabi was awake. "You could've told me you were up."

"Your fingers felt too good. I didn't want you to stop." Hanabi said.

Hinata smiled. She kept rubbing her fingers through Hanabi's hair. "You know I would have kept doing it if you asked me to."

"Hmm true, how come you didn't come home last night? I'm not mad, just curious." Hanabi asked.

"Naruto-kun moved out of his parents house. We trained at the training ground he has in his backyard. Afterwards I sat in the hot springs with Natsumi for a while just talking. She convinced me to stay over. It was nice." Hinata answered.

"Sounds like you had a good time. The elders were pissing me off. Those old decrepit fools kept criticizing my jyuken form just to get under my skin. I swear to kami I was so close to giving each of them a palm strike to their chest. To shut them up for good." Hanabi grumbled.

"I don't blame you for wanting to. But try not to unless they do something out of line to provoke you. I can't have you going to jail for killing a clan elder. At least if they provoke you, I can figure out a way for you to avoid jail time. Knowing Natsumi and Naruto, they would help me for sure." Hinata voiced.

The brunette laughed. "No promises but I'll try. I just wish I could move out already. I can tell that the elders want to brand me as a branch member. The sooner I get out, the easier I can avoid that."

"About that I know somewhere you can go and live there for free. If you wanted to, you could move in today." Hinata said.

Hanabi sat up and looked at Hinata with a surprised expression. "Really? Where?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. There's something I want to talk to you about first."

"Alright what is it?"

Hinata took a deep breath. "Hanabi I love you."

Tilting her head in confusion. "I love you too Hinata."

"Yes but how much do you love me exactly?" The blunette asked.

"More than I probably should." Hanabi admitted truthfully.

That took Hinata by surprise. She wasn't expecting Hanabi to be so forward about this. Then again Hanabi was always a blunt person so Hinata should have honestly expected this.

"There's no point in trying to sugar coat it then. Look Hanabi are you in love with me. Please be honest with me. I've seen it all in your eyes. You hold a deeper love for me than just sisterly love." Hinata said.

Hanabi was not expecting to talk about this. However she had nothing to hide. Sooner or later she planned on revealing her feelings to Hinata. She was glad that she didn't have to be the one to bring it up. "Yes I am in love with you Hinata. I have been for as long as I can remember. Do you know why I made sure my arranged engagement with Konohamaru failed? Because I could never be happy with him. I didn't have any feelings for him at all. My love was solely for you. I'd rather be alone than be with someone else. I was going to confess to you at some point. I just didn't know exactly when."

Hinata was stunned her sister was willing to go so far. A smile broke out on her face. "So if I told you I had feelings for you too. What would you do?"

"I wouldn't believe you until you kissed me as proof. You are too in love with Nar-!" Hanabi words were cut off as Hinata had kissed her passionately.

The brunette was too stunned to do anything but let Hinata kiss her life away. When Hinata pulled back. Hanabi just stared at her in shock.

"Do you believe me now?" Hinata smirked.

"I...I..what..wait...huh?!" Is what came out of Hanabi's mouth.

"You're right Hanabi I do love Naruto. But I'm in love with you as well. And I want to be with both of you. Would you mind sharing your big sister with Naruto-kun?"

"...surprisingly no….Naruto was always the one boy who I did think was cute. He was loud at times. A prankster but he seemed to always live life the way he wanted to. He was never annoying like Konohamaru. Plus I spent a fair amount of time around him growing up because either you would bring me with you to go hangout with them. Or Natsumi would bring Naruto here. Before I graduated early, I was the only one who really talked to him in class often." Hanabi admitted.

"Sounds like you had a little crush on Naruto at some point."

"Yeah I did."

"Well what if I told you Naruto was part of a harem?" Hinata said.

"What?" Hanabi looked at Hinata.

"Mhm I'll give you the details later. But he's in a harem and I want you to join along with me. Plus Naruto's place is what I was talking about earlier. That's where you can move to if you want. He already said it was fine. He's not home now though. Earlier Kushina-san and him went on a mission." Hinata explained.

"Well if he doesn't mind then I can go there. But the whole harem thing I need more time and information about it before I join it. For now I need to know are we a couple or what?" Hanabi questioned.

"Yes we are a couple Hanabi-chan. I'm just so glad this turned out good instead of horribly bad. I'll give you all the information you want. I can take you to see Naruto's house later when Natsumi is back over there."

From there Hinata explained the whole situation to Hanabi.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto just finished taking out his target. It was a B-rank missing nin from Konoha. Kushina went in another direction to eliminate the partner of the missing nin. His metal bo staff was stabbed through the man's head.

"You're more brutal than the last time I saw you Naruto." A feminine voice spoke up.

The blond was shocked to hear this familiar voice. He quickly snapped his neck to her direction. "Konan-chan?!" He nearly yelled.

Konan sighed. "Why do you always insist on using that honorific with my name?"

Naruto grinned brightly. "Because I know you like it. I'm the only one who is allowed to call you that."

"And still to this day I don't know why I allow you that privilege." Konan shook her head.

"Because unlike most people, you actually like me. So how long have you been watching me? You did a hell of a job hiding your chakra signature from me." Naruto asked while using a wind chakra scalpel to cut off the head of the target.

Konan watched him seal it up in a storage scroll. "Not too long I located you about 40 minutes before you separated from that redhead woman. Who is she by the way?"

"That's my mother Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto answered.

"Oh? I'm surprised I didn't recognize her. You take after her a lot in the face." Konan noted.

"Yeah I get that a lot or they just say I'm the spitting image of my father. Anyways I know you didn't come here for small talk. So what's up Konan-chan?" Naruto asked.

Konan let a small smirk on her face show. "Always getting to the point like usual. I come to warn you that the akatsuki will start acting soon. I know I said I would only warn you if Pain comes for you directly. But I decided to change that. The ones who are assigned to capture you are Itachi and Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Wait since when did Kisame join?" Naruto questioned.

"Not too long after Itachi did. I'm sorry for forgetting to mention him during our last conversation." Konan said.

"Ok can you please inform me who is all apart of the akatsuki? Just so I can know what I'm up against?"

"The group consists of me, Pain, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Madara." Konan replied.

"Deidara? Deidara the Iwa Bomber? I know who Kakuzu is. He's known as one of the biggest bounty hunters. Hidan I don't know. Neither do I know Zetsu." Naruto said with a thinking expression.

"Hidan is known as a Jashinists. I don't know much about the religion itself. However with some connection with Jashin. Hidan apparently was granted immortality. He didn't give us any details as to how. Zetsu looks like a Venus-flytrap with two different sides. One is called White Zetsu. The other is Black Zetsu. And you already know as much as I do about Madara. The others I'm pretty sure you did your own research about just because you like going through the bingo book a lot." Konan told him.

"Well everyone except Pain. You still won't tell me close to anything about him except him being the leader and his end goal. Hell you even taught me your paper techniques over telling me about Pain." Naruto snorted.

"I'm still not sure what to do about him yet Naruto. So be grateful I told you all that I have so far. How are you progressing by the way?" Konan asked.

Naruto's body became nothing but multiple sheets of paper. He traveled all the way up in the air. Before reforming with paper angel wings on his back.

Konan was impressed. "I see, you've improved greatly since the last time you showed me your progress. Well I came here to give you a heads up. My job is done. If you truly want me to join your side Naruto. Show me how you handle the akatsuki."

"The day that you join my side will be the day I take you as one of my lovers Konan-chan." Naruto stated with conviction.

Konan blushed slightly hearing his words. A small smile appeared on her face. "We will see about that lover boy."

She turned her body into sheets of paper. Before flying away into the air. Naruto watched her leave. Then he got rid of his own paper wings before landing on the ground.

A cloud of smoke appeared next to him. Revealing Kurahime herself. Showing off her perfect figure with her breasts size being DD-cups. She was very beautiful in the face with long black hair and red slits as eyes.

Kurama was narrowing her eyes in the direction Konan left. "Seriously Naruto, what do you see in her?" She asked her mate.

The blond smirked. "I see a lot in her and looks like I was on to something. If she's willing to tell me that much now. Then something clearly happened to make her do so. Honestly she probably already made up her mind on betraying Pain. She just wants to see if I can actually take down the akatsuki. If I do then it proves I was right about her way of obtaining peace is the wrong way. Well that's how she will see it anyways." He shrugged at the end.

"I can't deny that but I'm still not sure about her. I'll have to see her actually betray Pain for me to trust her somewhat. So be careful around her." Kurahime warned.

"Of course Kurama." Naruto said.

Kushina had just landed a few feet away from Naruto. "Everything settled Naruto?" She notices Kurama's appearance. "Who is that?" Kushina points towards her.

"It's rude to point you idiot, kami I swear you will never change." Kurama sighed.

"Mom this is Kurahime in her human form." Naruto introduced.

Kushina was surprised by how attractive Kurama was. "Ohh uhhh hi? It's been awhile?" She voiced awkwardly.

Kurahime scoffed. "Not long enough if you ask me."

Naruto groaned. "Kurahime…"

"What? I get the right to act this way and you know it. She had me pinned down with chains and wooden spikes to a boulder for almost twenty fucking years. Not once did she try to get to know me on a personal level. I was treated as if I was a mindless beast meant for nothing but destruction. She just listened to that bitch Mito without ever questioning if what she was saying was fully accurate or not. Yes she was a child being influenced at the time. However that doesn't give her an excuse to once she's old enough to come to her own opinion. Literally she tried to suffocate me with love as a way to keep me subdued. In her mind she was trying to help me. But how was she helping me if she wasn't trying to work with me as an equal? It's a reason I always acted like an asshole to her whenever she would visit me inside her seal. How am I supposed to be happy seeing my container when I'm fucking being treated the way I was. At least with you Naruto, you give me freedom to roam around the seal. Even before when I was stuck behind a cage. I still had plenty of room to move around. Not once have you ever tried to treat me as if I wasn't a person with feelings!" Kurahime yelled in anger. Her chakra was surrounding her in a red aura. Showing just how pissed off she is.

Naruto knew why she was acting like this. Kurahime was releasing all the anger and hatred she held for Kushina over the years. As much as it pained for him to say. His mother did deserve Kurahime's fury. He knows if he had been in his mate's position, he would react the exact same way. Granted Kurahime vented a good portion of her anger towards Kushina to him a lot over the years. If this meeting had taken place back when he was around maybe 5 or 6 years old. Naruto doesn't doubt for a second that Kurahime would try to kill his mother. He's grateful that his mate's hatred for his mother is nothing compared to the hatred Kurahime holds towards Hashirama Senju and Mito, especially Mito.

Kushina couldn't help but flinch at the woman's rant. Every single thing that she said was true. While there were times Kushina wondered if she was going by handling the nine-tails the right way. The redhead did not want to question the beliefs of her predecessor Mito considering that most of what she taught Kushina really molded her into the woman she is today. However now she is witnessing the results of her actions. She can't help but be amazed that Kurahime has not tried to kill her yet. Considering how much bijuu chakra is being flared at the moment. Kushina realized it must be taking an awful lot of restraint for Kurahime to not attack her.

While she knew she didn't deserve it in the slightest. Kushina at the moment, became determined to do whatever she can to earn just the bare minimum of Kurahime's forgiveness. Because she knows very well that it wasn't far of her to have the woman tied down the way she was.

Stepping forward, Kushina instantly engulfed Kurahime in a tight hug. Catching both Naruto and Kurahime off guard.

"I'm so sorry!" Kushina apologized.

Kurahime was about to snarl before she felt something wet fall on her neck. She did not need her emotion sensing ability to see that the redhead was genuinely sorry. She did become a bit annoyed that Kushina was crying. As much as she hated the woman. Kurahime always thought that tears never suited her former container. Over time she found out that seeing Kushina cry annoyed her for some reason.

"I'm truly sorry for the way I treated you all those years ago. I had no right to have you prisoned that way. It's just that I was led to believe as a young child that you were the embodiment of hatred. Nothing but an evil chakra being." Kushina explained.

'Well I'll admit I was full of much hatred. I always thought being called the embodiment of hatred was a huge stretch. Plus my hatred stemmed for the way humanity treated us over the centuries. Although it went to an all time new level when that fucking bastard Madara Uchiha dared used his sharingan to control me. Whoever this fake Madara is will be in for quite the surprise once he learns that sharingan genjutsu can no longer affect me in any way. Regardless if it's derived from the mangekyo.' Kurahime thought to herself.

Kushina continued on. "My reasons by any means are not an excuse. I swear to you on the pride of the Uzumaki clan that I will make it up no matter how long it takes."

Knowing the redhead as well as she did. She was going to continue rambling on if nobody shut her up. Kurahime sighed, really the shit she does for Naruto.

"Shut up tomato-girl." Kurama said.

Kushina shut up and instantly let go of Kurahime. "I'm not a tomato dattebane!" She yelled.

"Your face and hair says otherwise." Kurahime rolled her eyes.

She watched in amusement as Kushina's eyes were shadowed over as her hair rose in the air in the form of nine-tails.

'I wonder if her being my jinchuuriki caused her hair to do that whenever she gets pissed.' Kurahime wondered to herself.

"Look." Catching Kushina's attention. "I get it, you're sorry and knowing you as well as I do. I know and can sense through your emotions that you feel genuine regret for your actions. I got over my hatred for you over the years already. Thank your beloved son for that. It's just when I saw you face to face for the first time in over a decade. My residual hatred for you came front and center instantly. I accept your apology, be grateful that you aren't your predecessor. The hatred I once held for you is nothing compared to what I feel for the bitch Mito. Poisoning your mind with such foolish notions."

While she didn't like how Kurahime was bad mouthing Mito. Kushina knew that Kurahime knew Mito way better than she herself could ever. So if there is anyone who has the right to do so, it's definitely Kurahime.

"So...friends?" The redhead asked curiously.

Kurahime snorted. "No you dummy we are harem sisters now."

Kushina beamed happily hearing that. Then a sudden thought popped into her head.

"Oh so we should probably get this out of the way. Who is the top girl between us? I mean I know I already told Naruto that I was the alpha woman of the harem. However you have been through a lot with him, not to mention you became mates before my relationship started with Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"Under any other circumstance, I would say me without batting an eye. But in this case, you are the only one who I will acknowledge of being the alpha of the group. My place in Naruto's heart is forever cemented, we are literally connected through our souls because of the shinigami. So our bond will always be special and untouchable. You are very similar in this regard. The bond between you two is something that even I had to admit was very intriguing. You thought you and Minato had a special bond? Ha! Please that bond you share with that man is child's play compared to what you have with Naruto. It's been this way long before this relationship happened between you two. Because of this, I don't have any issue with you being the alpha. Your daughter wouldn't be a bad choice either, however strength wise she doesn't make the cut yet in my opinion. Not calling her weak or anything I'm just stating my opinion. To be the main woman to somehow like Naruto. Your prowess must demand dominance when necessary." Kurahime answered.

Releasing her breath that she did not know she was holding. Kushina is grateful that Kurahime doesn't mind her being the top woman. The redhead knew that if there is anybody besides her who has the right to be the alpha it's Kurahime. She also couldn't help but mentally wince at Kurahime's comparison between the bonds she shares with her husband and son. As much as she didn't want to admit it in the past. She knew Kurahime hit the nail in the coffin with her words.

Suddenly both women were pulled by their waists. In the arms of the only man who is capable of handling them with no issues.

"While I'm so glad you two made up. Can you please stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Naruto pecked both of his lovers on their cheeks.

Kushina blushed softly while Kurahime pecked his lips. "Sure why don't we inform your mother about who was here before she came."

Kushina looked confused while Naruto rolled his eyes. He knew exactly why Kurahime brought this up.

"Fine but can we stay out of Konoha for the night? Natsumi is on a mission for the next few days. So it's not like we have a reason to go back tonight." He asked.

"You left supercharged shadow clones for the girls training tomorrow didn't you?" It was more like a statement than a question.

"You know me so well hime." Naruto kissed her.

"And you just want to have sex with Kushina outside of Konoha. Otherwise you could easily teleport us back home." She called him out.

Naruto grinned while Kushina blushed. "Guilty as charged." He replied.

The redhead couldn't help but think how exciting it sounds. Minato would never consider doing something like this.

Eventually Naruto set up camp. However instead of a tent, he has a fully decked out cabin that's sealed in a separate space thanks to the works of fuinjutsu. What's great about this cabin is that it seals around it that casts a high level genjutsu to hide the cabin. Along with seals that provide that block off the chakra signature inside of the cabin from the outside and a protective invisible barrier.

Inside the cabin had furniture, food, supplies, clothes, weapons, a bathroom, small kitchen, fireplace you name it. It's the best cabin Kushina has ever seen.

Right now she's wearing a black see through nightgown with no underwear or bra. Naruto is wearing nothing, he's as naked as can be. Kurahime is currently taking a bath.

Kushina and Naruto are laying in bed cuddling with the redhead slowly pumping her son's manhood in her hand.

"So you have a spy?" Kushina asked.

"Well a couple actually, but this is probably the most important one currently." Naruto said then grunted as Kushina's hand picked up the pace.

"Ok so who is she spying on for you?"

"An organization that she is a part of. They are called the Akatsuki. A group of 9 or 10 S-rank shinobi who are hunting down jinchuuriki in order to extract the tailed beasts. Long story short, their end goal is to bring world peace by sealing all the bijuu into a giant statue. Said statue is supposed to act as an indestructible weapon that will force other nations into peace. Otherwise they will risk being eliminated by the weapon." Naruto explained.

"That's fucking stupid." Kushina felt angered that people were going to hunt down her son for such an idiotic reason. You can't force peace by instilling fear. It will only lead to a revolt at some point. Kiri is a perfect example with their bloodline war.

She gripped his shaft a bit harder before pumping it faster and rougher than before. Then she spat on his tip. Feeling herself growing wet.

"Tell me about it, it took me so much time to finally get Konan-chan to see it from our perspective. Konan is the name of the spy I'm talking about by the way. Although I can hardly blame her or Nagato considering it's Danzo's fault and partially Jiraiya's that they became the way they did." Naruto groaned at the feeling of his mother's hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Danzo conspired with Hanzo the Salamander during the Third Shinobi World War. In order to receive help in claiming the title of Hokage. He provided Hanzo help by sending some of his root forces to wipe out the original Akatsuki. Truth of the matter is that Danzo manipulated Hanzo into joining him. He brought back corpses to Hanzo saying that they were killed by the Akatsuki. They were actually Iwa shinobi disguised as Ame shinobi. He used this to disrupt the peace treaty Konoha had with Iwa at the time in his pursuit to strengthen Konoha. He also told the Akatsuki that Hanzo was allowing the group to make peace negotiations. All he was doing was setting them up. In the end Nagato ended up killing Hanzo due to his rage of losing his close friend Yahiko. In Jiraiya's case, he knew of Yahiko, Konan and Nagato when they were all kids. For a few years after the Second Shinobi War, he stayed in Ame to take care of them. He taught them the ways of a shinobi only to end up leaving them one day. I hate to say it, but he made a foolish mistake leaving them there. Especially when all of them were talented and Nagato not only had a doujutsu but he's an Uzumaki."

That actually made Kushina stop what she was doing.

"WHAT?!" She yelled.

"Kaa-chan…" Naruto whined, he didn't want her to stop.

"Oh sorry." She kissed him before continuing to give him a handjob. "But seriously that's a lot to take in. While I always knew Danzo was shady, I never thought he would've played a major part in starting the Third Shinobi War. I should have his ass executed by Minato."

"Ughh…" Naruto groaned in pleasure. "You can't, at least not yet."

"Huh? Why?"

"Not enough evidence, I have nothing to back up my claim unless Konan herself agrees to come to Konoha to tell this to the council herself. Even then I wouldn't doubt for Danzo to have something to fall back on. But I've gathered enough evidence from some of his other dealings. Now I just have to wait for the right moment to strike him down. Nobody in the village but me and his root know this. But Danzo has an arm full of sharingan under those bandages. He has one is his bandage eye that was the sharingan of Shisui Uchiha. And he has an arm made of Hashirama Senju's cells in order to perform Mokuton."

If Kushina wasn't shocked before, she definitely is now. But she made sure to keep jacking off her son's hard cock.

"That's fucking sick...how did he even?" Kushina asked.

"Orochimaru, the snake used to work for Danzo back in the day before he betrayed Konoha. So during some point, they made some deals and Orochimaru did his part by experimenting on Danzo. He plans to use Shisui's mangekyo in order to become the Hokage. Most likely plans to use it on dad at some point. But I doubt it will be anytime soon. It's too risky for him for the time being." Naruto answered.

Hearing that wasn't surprising to Kushina at all, anyone who knew Danzo knew that he would do almost anything to become the Hokage.

"So how do you know all of this?"

"My spies have told me a lot. Also did a lot of my own research. Konan at first was tight with her information. But over the years I've known her, she's given me a bit more information than before every time we meet. Just today she told me the most she's ever told me about the current Akatsuki members. If I'm being honest, I do have a thing for her and I know she feels something for me as well. She's a good person even if she's on the wrong side at the moment. I can tell you about the real leader of the Akatsuki later. Nagato is just a figurehead leader….oohhh shit kaachan…" Naruto groaned the last sentence as some precum shot out. Getting all over Kushina's hand.

Smelling the scent of his cum, Kushina's eyes instantly were filled with lust as her lower lips were leaking profusely. She brought her hand to her mouth and licked all of Naruto's cum off of her hand while staring in his eyes.

"Mmmmm~ so you're close huh Sochi-koi." As much sex as they've been having recently. She's learning how to tell when he's about to cum. "You want to cum inside mommy pussy don't you?"

Taking off her gown, Kushina grabbed his cock and began pumping it again. More of her son's fluid's were flowing out of his urethra. The scent of him was intoxicating to her. "Tell me what you want sochi." Her tone sounded so lustful.

"Make me cum." Naruto said.

"Gladly." Kushina straddled him then aligned their privates together. Wasting no time, she took all of him inside in one swift motion. He bottom out completely, just making her feel as full as ever.

She didn't even have to move before she felt Naruto grab her ass hard. "Oh shit I'm shooting! I'm shooting!" He moaned at the feeling of his mother's warm pussy engulfing him once more. Shaped perfectly for him.

Kushina tightened her walls around his shaft and leaned down to capture his lips with her own. She felt Naruto shoot all of his cum straight inside of her. Causing her to have an orgasm herself. Both lovers ravage each other's mouths in a hot kiss.

When they broke apart, she asked. "I see why you like it when either I or Natsumi do that to you. The feeling can be addicting." Kushina said.

"Tell me about it. Now less talking Kaachan. We aren't stopping for hours." Naruto growled.

Kushina purred as she raked her nails down his muscular chest. "Of course baby, please make mommy feel good."

From that point on, Naruto and Kushina went at it with Kushina just riding him for hours. She wanted to learn how to work her son's big cock until she had it mastered better than anyone else.

Eventually Kurahime joined in on the action much to Naruto's surprise. The vixen was just too horny to resist her mate any longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Minato Namikaze knew he had a problem. While at first it didn't seem to be that way. Now he knows that it's getting out of hand. Sadly, as much as he knows he should stop. The blond Hokage just can't help himself. Part of him blames his sensei for this. Although it's mostly himself to blame.

How was he supposed to know that he liked reading about cuckolds?

At first it had been something to read in his free time. Something to laugh at and take his mind away from his life. How could he not laugh? The men in the books he read sound so pathetic. How could they possibly enjoy watching another man have sex with their wife? Blasphemy. Yet somehow the more Minato read, the more addicted he became to the subject. In a way he could relate to the men in those books since he too, shares a fear of his wife's anger.

Ever since they were kids, Minato always got scared and sweat bullets whenever he's facing her wrath. He never understood how his youngest child Naruto, is able to handle his wife's anger so much better than Minato ever could. It's safe to say that Minato has had his ass saved from Kushina's fury by his son multiple times. Even his daughter Natsumi saved him once or twice.

He tried so hard over the years to overcome that fear. But no matter how hard he tries, he's never successful. He can stare down an army of a thousand shinobi like it's nothing. But when it comes to facing Kushina's anger? He freezes up like a bitch. It's gotten to the point where he gave up on trying to conquer that fear.

What's worse is that it's not like he can go to anybody and talk to them about it. Seriously a man of his caliber, afraid of his wife whenever she gets angry. He's supposed to be the one to put his foot down, to be the man of the house. Unfortunately that's just not the case, Kushina is the one who wears the pants in their marriage. It's always been that way even when they were just dating as teenagers. She is also the one who is in charge at their home. He doesn't get the last say, she does.

Even if he went to his sensei to talk about it. What advice could Jiraiya possibly offer Minato when he himself is scared shitless of Kushina whenever she's angry? There's not many men who are capable of facing her wrath without fear. The only one to his knowledge who is capable of doing so is Naruto. Considering that Kushina's temper is worse than Tsunade's, that's really saying something about his son.

Now however he was risking going into uncharted territories of his wife's anger with something he's been thinking about recently. Not only her anger, but both of his kids' anger as well. After all they are well known for their famous Uzumaki tempers just like their mother and godmother.

After reading so many books on cuckolds, Minato discovered his own curiosity of having another male have sex with his wife. At first he couldn't even think of ever seeing his wife with another man sexually.

Unfortunately for him, those blasted books really got him into the prospect of it. It got so bad that he sat and thought about his own sex life with Kushina.

He didn't even need to think too hard to realize how terrible their sex life is. Hell, the poor blond can't even remember the last time he's done anything sexual with Kushina. All he knows for certain is that it has been years since they last done so. It's not her fault either, no his beloved wife has tried plenty of times over the years to try to spend time with him. Yet he chose his job over her almost every time.

All of that really hit home on how much of a shitty husband and father he truly is.

Throughout all of his thinking, as terrible as the idea sounded. He couldn't help but feel excited at the thought of seeing his wife get fucked by another man. So definitely against his better judgement, he set up an appointment for it to happen without Kushina's knowledge.

Apparently in a certain area in the red light district, there's a place where it's possible to set up things like this. For an example, it's possible to buy prostitutes there even though prostitution is mostly illegal in Hi no Kuni except for places like brothels. While it is Minato's job to shut areas like that down. In this particular case, he kinda needs their help. So he went there using a henge so nobody would recognize him.

The only person who knows is the guy he paid for his services. His plan is to go talk to Kushina about it today. He'll bring the guy with him as well but will only allow him to stay outside until Minato gets the ok from Kushina. This way if Minato ends up getting the shit beaten out of him from his wife. At least the guy won't have to worry about getting caught in the crossfire. That's what he's hoping for at least for his sake.

While the logical part of him is screaming that this is a bad idea that will backfire terribly. His inner desires that have slowly been building up over the last few months are overpowering his logical side immensely. Encouraging to take the high risk-high reward route. Hoping that his luck will turn out great. He's tired of jacking off to his favorite books all the time. Sure he has a wife that he could go have sex with himself. But to him, this feels so much more exciting. Maybe with his luck Kushina will find it exciting too.

Poor Minato did not know the shit storm he was about to unleash.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

For Kushina Uzumaki, the last few months have been nothing but amazing for her.

Now that she's constantly being satisfied by her son. The redhead no longer feels anger towards her husband for not attending to her needs. Why be upset when Naruto takes care of her better than Minato ever did.

One example is that Naruto spoils her more than Minato ever has. While her son always spoiled her. He took it up a notch when their relationship started. In all honesty, Kushina never thought she could be so in love with somebody. She used to think Minato was the one her red thread of fate led her to. Now though she believes it led her to Minato because he was a key factor to her soulmate. Rather than him actually being her true soulmate.

As a young girl, she always thought she would be married to another Uzumaki since normally only Uzumaki men can truly handle an Uzumaki woman. Of course when her mother first told her that, she did not understand what she meant at the time. However as she got older and older while learning about her clan's history. Her mother's words started to make sense.

When Kushina began to understand, she thought her mother meant as in a Uzumaki woman as a whole. The temper, independence and pride of being an Uzumaki and woman.

Oh how wrong she was.

With her and her new relationship with her son. She's able to understand fully now what her mother meant.

Only an male Uzumaki can handle an Uzumaki woman in sex. The only person who can truly satisfy an Uzumaki woman sexually is male Uzumaki. It's just that simple, no ifs ands or buts about it. Not really all that surprising when she thought about it since her clan always seems to have more and more special traits about them.

What did surprise her though is that according to Kurahime, only an male Uzumaki jinchuuriki can sexually satisfy a female Uzumaki jinchuuriki. Doesn't matter if they are either current or former jinchuurikis. When she learned that, everything seemed to start clicking in place for her.

The reason why she never felt satisfied by Minato in bed is because he's not made to handle her. No matter how hard he tries, it just won't happen. All those times she was pissed at Minato for not wanting to have sex even when she knows she wouldn't be truly satisfied. It's only because she just wanted some form of sex because of how horny and unsatisfied she was. After all, the idea of being with Naruto only came after sometime he became 13. Her and Natsumi had more than one conversation about it.

Kushina has no plans of telling Minato of what's going on. It's on him if he can't figure out what's going on. It's been several months and he's still as clueless as ever. She still cares a lot for Minato, just not as much as her kids. Even her love for Minato at its peak is nothing compared to what she feels for Naruto.

As of right now she's at her old home that she and her kids once shared with her husband.

The only reason she's here is to make dinner for Minato. During the first month of her and Naruto's new relationship, she always made sure to make dinner for Minato or at least have a clone do it. But as the days went by, she slowly stopped doing so as much. That led to her not coming back here except to only bring more or her clothes from here to her new home she shares with her kids. Yes, she stopped considering this place home months ago. At some point, Naruto told her to just leave the other half of her wardrobe here and took her shopping for a bunch of new clothes. He did it for her, Natsumi, Hinata, Sakura, Kurahime, Hanabi, Mikoto and Anko. They bought so much that day and it didn't put a dent in Naruto's pockets.

During the last few months, she's gotten a lot closer to her son and daughter with the way their new relationship works. Same could be said for her and the other harem sisters, especially Kurahime, Anko and Hanabi.

This happened since Hanabi and Kurahime lived with them. Anko comes over a lot. Anko became apart of the harem when she and Naruto had sex after he removed her curse seal. Kushina knows in full detail what went down since it all happened while she was there. After seeing her talented son remove the same curse seal neither she or Minato could. She watched Anko kiss him after it was over with. Naruto tried to tell her that he doesn't need sex from her. Which of course made her proud seeing her son/man show such restraint. Anko was having none of that so Kushina told Naruto to do it since she can see how badly it'll hurt Anko if Naruto rejected her.

Well turns out after that one time, Anko couldn't get enough and kept coming back to Naruto for more. After about a week, Natsumi, Kushina and Naruto asked Anko if she wanted to be a part of the harem. However they warned her that she won't get the full benefits of being a part of the harem unless she actually wants to become a family with them in the future. The snake mistress instantly agreed and has been a joy for Kushina to be around ever since. Although Anko did say she may move in once Naruto becomes a chunin.

The situation with Hanabi happened in an interesting way. Poor girl caught her older sister in a threesome with Naruto and Kushina. This way during Hanabi's second month living with them and Hinata's second week since losing her virginity. As much as Kushina knew the blunette. She did not know her as well as she thought. Never would she have thought that Hinata had a thing for incest herself. Not only that but the 20 year old blunette is very kinky in bed. It still makes Kushina blush at how Hinata got her to squirt so hard from how good she was eating Kushina's pussy. It was agreed by both her and Naruto that the threesome they shared with her that day was one of the best threesomes they've had so far.

Anyways once Hanabi caught them in the act. The brunette screamed in frustration, stripped herself naked then walked up towards Naruto and demanded her fuck her like a slut. Apparently the girl caught a glimpse of Naruto taking a shower one day by accidentally walking in on him. Ever since then she wasn't able to get his huge dick out of her mind. That led to dreams of her being fucked by the blond genin. So seeing the two people she wanted the most going at it like rabbits finally broke her. Since Hanabi was a chunin, it allowed her to take missions with Kushina and Naruto half the time. Which led to Kushina becoming another big sister to Hanabi. Same could be said for Kurahime. Especially since both Kurahime and Kushina take time to train Hanabi in techniques that are outside of the Hyuga clan. Which is something the brunette greatly appreciated.

Sakura comes over and joins the fun but she still stays in her apartment. Naruto offered her to move in with them if she wanted to. However Sakura said for the time being she would rather stay in her own apartment. The main reason for this is because of how close her apartment is to the Konoha hospital. It's a five minute walk for her. While their home is placed on a far and secluded area in Konoha. Naruto doesn't want the masses knowing things about him that they don't need to know. One example is the location of their home which is something they all agreed on.

What they learned about Sakura is that she a submissive type during sex. For someone as strong willed as her, she has a thing for attractive guys with power that knows how to use it. Naruto being a perfect description led to lots of sex sessions between those two. Including threesomes and foursomes.

Mikoto joined in on the action during the end of the first month. As Kushina expected, Naruto blew her best friend's expectations as if they were child's play. However, Mikoto only has had sex with Naruto and herself so far. Which is perfectly fine since no one is being forced to do anything. Although Mikoto has told them that she's been slowly warming up to the thought of exploring the other girls now that she's more comfortable around them. Obviously she was comfortable around Natsumi since she is her goddaughter. But it just took her some time to see Natsumi the same way she sees Naruto and Kushina. Besides that, everything has been great with her. She's even taken to training again so she can stay in shape. For the time being she's still retired though. She still stays with Sasuke in the Uchiha district only so he doesn't suspect anything. It helps that he's hardly home due to the amount of missions he takes. But Mikoto does come over basically everyday if anybody is there.

Kurahime is the big sister Kushina always wanted growing up. Her newfound relationship with the vixen made Kushina heavily question a good portion of the beliefs Mito instilled in her. Life could've been so much easier for the redhead if she treated Kurahime correctly from the beginning. With her always around, Kushina got the chance to actually get to know and understand her. Their friendship became very strong over the months. It helped that Kurahime gave Kushina advice when it came to being the alpha female at times. Not to mention she and Naruto helped grow stronger. Kurahime gave Kushina two more tails worth of her chakra. So now Kushina is able to bring out the three-tailed cloak instead of the one-tailed version. Then she can't forget some of the new things Kurahime taught her when it came to pleasing Naruto. With them being the top two of the harem. They needed to know how to pleasure their man better than the others. They needed to know certain tricks that only they knew of.

With as much as she gets Naruto to cum inside of her. One would think she would be pregnant by now. If she performed even a quarter of the things she does sexually to Naruto for Minato. Kushina knows that she would have Minato tapping out before they got to the main course.

The situation with Natsumi is simple. Now they act more like twin sisters than mother and daughter.

Naruto? She's basically married to him in every way but legal documentation. Their missions are always exciting nowadays. The couple usually takes either A or B-rank missions. Sometimes S-rank depending on how they are feeling. Both Kushina and Naruto learned that taking missions together did wonders for their already wonderful relationship. It was just something that seemed to click between them that makes everything more enjoyable. And it's just not missions, they do almost everything together. While she is the one who is supposed to be teaching Naruto. Her lover does teach her a lot as well. He's the one who showed her how to add elemental affinities to her chakra chains. Making her an even more powerful force. He helped her with her fuinjutsu, now she can perform the hiraishin too. Natsumi is still working on it but she's getting close.

Now if she and Minato were to ever spar again. He wouldn't know what hit him.

Unlike her husband, Naruto actually takes her out on dates whenever they are either in Konoha or in another village for a mission. Granted he takes the others out too. But Kushina knows he spoils her just a bit more than the others. Plus all of the other harem sisters know of the bond between her and Naruto. So it's not like it's a surprise or anything to be upset over. Everyone knows Kushina is the alpha of the group.

Speaking of Minato, she feels his chakra signature close by along with someone else she doesn't recognize. She pays it no mind though as Minato flashed inside of the kitchen.

Smiling, Minato walked up to his wife. Hugged her from behind and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Hey Kushina-chan."

It took everything in the redhead to not outwardly shudder at the feeling of Minato hugging her and kissing her cheek. Just more proof that Minato isn't for her. He feels like a twig that she can easily break apart without much effort. If this was Naruto, her body would automatically lean back into his chest. She would be humming happily as he kissed her anywhere between her face, lips or neck. Her mood would've instantly brightened up. Hell she would have stopped making dinner and turned around to kiss the life out of him. While both of them struggle to not fuck the shit out of each other so she can finish doing whatever she's doing. Not once in their two decades of being married has she ever been that way with Minato. Even the days when she was really into him as a teenager.

"Hello Minato, what brought you here? Usually you're in your office working." Kushina asked, praying that he stops holding her soon.

Thankfully her prayers were answered as he let her go.

"Well I decided to come spend time with you since I'm caught up with my paperwork." He answered.

His words kind of irked his wife. 'Out of all the times you finished your paperwork, _now _is when you decide to give me the time of day.' She thought to herself.

"Really that's nice, I was going to go back to Naruto's place after making you dinner. But I guess we can spend some time together." Kushina shrugged.

Truthfully, she wanted to just finish his dinner and leave. She's already missing being in Naruto's arms.

"Great!" He smiled.

They made some small talk until Kushina finished dinner. For the redhead it was awkward trying to have a conversation with Minato like this. But she pushed forward, not that Minato noticed anything.

'Ok so we've been talking for about 45 minutes now. Hazaki is still outside waiting for me to come get him. Now it's time to execute the plan.' Minato readied himself.

"Hey Kushina-chan, I was wondering when was the last time we had sex?" He asked.

His question caught the redhead off guard, but she showed no visible reaction.

"Hmmm." She put on a thinking expression to play it off. "Too long that I can't remember, definitely some years though."

He internally winced at her answer. "Well since it's been a long time, I was wondering if you want to have sex. But it'll be a little different this time."

Kushina wanted to vomit at the thought of them having sex again. But what he said caught her attention. "Different, different how?"

"Well over the last several months I discovered a secret fetish of mine."

"Fetish? What kind of fetish?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Ok good, she didn't immediately shoot down the idea once hearing that it's a fetish. Now I just need to choose my words carefully. Come on Minato, be the man you're supposed to be!' He encouraged himself.

"I've been reading some books, it's said to be enjoyable for most couples who try it. And usually relationships strengthen greatly from it. Jiraiya-sensei told me he knows a few people who have done it b-" Minato was cut off.

"Damn it Minato just spit it out. Stop beating around the bush." Seriously it always annoyed her when he beat around the bush like that.

Minato took a deep breath before looking Kushina right in her eyes. It kinda freaked her out seeing how serious he is.

"I want to try being a cuckold." He admitted it.

….

….

….

"What? What is a cuckold?" With her new sex life, she's learned a lot about it that she did not know before. The word sounded familiar to her but she couldn't piece it together right now. So her confusion was genuine.

Taking another deep breath. 'Alright here goes.'

"It's a man who willingly encourages his wife or girlfriend to sleep with other people because it brings them pleasure. Cuckolds exist on an extreme spectrum between two extremes. One is a masochistic cuckold who enjoys humiliations, degradations, and other demeaning activities at the hands of his wife and her lover. The alpha cuckold lies at the other end of the spectrum and does not enjoy any form of humiliation. Often they have a direct say in who his wife sleeps with and when. Because there's nobody I know that I'm close to besides Jiraiya-sensei who would do this. I went to the red light district and found a place that offers their services. I already paid them in advance just in case you agree to it. The guy is outside waiting right now. I've talked to him and he seems like a good guy. But I'd rather you talk to him personally first before we come to a decision. I think this will put a jumpstart to our sex life." He finished with a smile on his face.

Honestly he's surprised that she let him finish without getting angry at anything he said. He expected her to say something after his first sentence. This gives him hope. Maybe just maybe he'll get his desires filled. Sure he may have sold his wife to another man for a few hours without her permission. But if everything works out, then this should be beneficial for everyone involved.

Yeah...if _only_ that were the case for the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure.

Kushina, his wife, was _pissed _— no fuck that she was fucking _furious _at what her so called _husband _just said to her. She was so angry that her blood and temper was boiling more than ever. As connected she is to her kids, she's positive that they can feel her anger from their home. Especially her _true_ husband Naruto.

She can feel Kurama's chakra raging through her coils. Her teeth were becoming sharp along with her nails.

"Kushina-chan? Are you ok? You haven't said anything to anything I said so far?" Minato wondered.

"You...you…." she growled.

Faster than Minato has ever seen his wife move. Before he realized it, Kushina fist smashed hard into his jaw. Instantly breaking it, he flew through multiple walls. When he smacked into the last one, his body slid to the ground and he groaned in pain.

When Minato finally got his bearings, he sat up and looked ahead. He froze at the sight before him.

It was official, at this point in time he knew he fucked up. His chances of surviving are slim to none. It doesn't matter if he's the Hokage. Now he's regretting even falling so far into his desires. In all his life, never has he been so scared of his wife. He's seen her bring out the Red Hot Habanero in her plenty of times against him and her enemies.

This is different, Kushina ever rarely brings out _this_ particular side of her unless she feels nothing but hatred for whoever it is directed towards.

Foolish Minato, he's awakened a version of Kushina that even he's not sure he can win against regardless of if he went all out or not.

The Crimson Red Devil of Death has returned once more.

Her killing intent suffocated the air. Walking with heavy steps slowly. Crimson red aura surrounding her being. While her hair is in it's famous nine-tails. Her beautiful violet eyes are now red slits. Just her gaze nearly made Minato shit himself. Surprisingly her adamantine chains weren't out.

Suddenly one chain shot out of her stomach and wrapped Minato around by his neck tightly. Bringing him face to face with her while sealing off his chakra at the same time.

She could see the pure unadulterated fear in his eyes.

'What a little bitch, when Naruto fought me when I was like this. He found it so hot that after our fight he fucked me as I was like this. He loves every aspect of me, while Minato is cowering in fear. But he's supposed to be the strongest person in the village.' She mentally scoffed.

Ku...Kushina-ch-" Minato tried to explain.

"NO! SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DARE TRY TO JUSTIFY YOUR ACTIONS? YOU MOTHERFUCKER YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE SELLING ME OFF FOR YOUR OWN TWISTED PERVERTED DESIRES! I'm a proud and I mean a proud Uzumaki woman. Not only am I the clan head for the Uzumaki clan. But I'm also royalty as the princess of Uzushio and a daimyo of whirlpool. Yet you have the balls to treat me as if I'm beneath you. For nearly two decades I have put up with you excuses for neglecting me simply because I had hope that things would change. But mainly for our children. I could have left you and kept the kids with me with how neglectful you were to us. But no, I stayed because I loved you Minato. Even if you never satisfied me during sex, I still loved you for who you are. But you never appreciated me. I don't know what happened to you. Over the years of our marriage you slowly but surely changed for the worst. I had to put up with so many nights alone and crying because my husband would rather spend his time doing anything else but spending time with his wife and kids. It's a reason why Natsumi distances herself from you! But did you ever try to fix it? No you gave up after two half hearted attempts of trying to make up. Then you were hardly a father for Naruto. Our son became a man on his own two feet. Without the help of his so-called father. I more than fulfilled my role as both Natsumi and Naruto's mother. Sadly I can't say you did your part. It's sad when our own son had to be the man of the house at a young age because of your neglectful actions.

My friends ask me all the time why I put up with it. It's not like I need you for protection. I'm an S-rank kunoichi myself. Natsumi has been an elite jounin for years now. Naruto is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Do you think we need you? That just because you're the Hokage that we have to put up with this shit because we depend on you to provide for us? Hell no! We stuck around this long because we loved you Minato. As much as Natsumi wanted nothing to do with you. She still holds a small bit of love for you in her heart. We don't need you for money, I have plenty to live off of without ever having to do another mission again. Natsumi is well off and so is Naruto. Neither do we need you for a place to stay. We could've easily moved into the Uzumaki compound of the Senju compound with Tsunade and Shizune. Even Naruto before he moved out had a place where we could've gone to live. Do I even need to mention Mikoto or Tsume?

So many options and yet we still stayed here in hopes you would realize your wrongs. Do you really think I don't know that you forgot our anniversary half of the time. And the times you remembered in the last several years is only because Naruto had been kind enough to remind you. Did you think I didn't know about all of those anniversary gifts that supposedly came from you when really they came from Naruto? How in the hell do you allow our son to attend to my needs without needing to be told. When you are my husband! It shouldn't be Naruto's job to make sure that my needs are taken care of. Our son and daughter have both shown me more affection than you have in the last fucking decade." Kushina ranted after bottling all of that up for so long. Of course she ranted to others to get it off her chest. But this is the first time she's laid everything into Minato's ass without holding back.

Swinging her chain, she slammed the blond Hokage into another wall. Releasing him from her grip.

"How could you ever think I would be ok with having sex with another man that I don't even know. When my own husband doesn't even have sex with me. You didn't even wait to pay the guy before asking me. You fucking sold me off, your own wife, as if I meant nothing to you after all of these years. It doesn't matter how long you paid for him for. It's the fact that you went through with it. Minato you know how I am, I would've never agreed to something like this. Even if I agreed to sleep with another man for your own selfish desires. To think you would rather have me fuck a random man than not fuck one at all says a lot!" Kushina yelled.

Listening to everything she says, Minato couldn't find one lie in her words. As a father and husband, he failed them by picking the village over his family for so many years. Now it's all crumbling apart and it's no one else's fault but his own.

"I'm done, we're done. You will be lucky if I don't divorce you Minato. Because if I do, oh and you better believe it's a good chance I will. I will make sure to inform everybody why we separated. I'm sure the villagers would love to know that their precious Hokage sold his own wife off without even thinking of how she would feel about it! And thanks for the proof of it happening!" She held up a form.

Minato saw the form and paled as his heart dropped. The form in his wife's hand is the proof of agreement between him and the person he hired. It even has his Hokage stamp there as proof as it's really him. He really didn't want to stamp it. However as part of the agreement, it was required to have his stamp to prove it's not anybody claiming to be him.

Kushina snatched the document from him since it was hanging out of his pocket. He never noticed because he never took his eyes off of her.

"Yeah you're screwed pal. Also don't even consider going to Naruto to have him save your ass. Because once he and Natsumi hear about this. You'll be lucky if they don't come kill you themselves! You're lucky that I don't do it, but no something tells me that you will get what's coming to you. Do not send for me unless you need me for a mission, a council meeting or something important is going on. Unless it's for a mission or anything else business related. Neither I or Natsumi or Naruto will come to see you. When the chunin exams start next month. You'll learn why our son is better than you in every way possible."

She took off her wedding ring and tossed it at him. "I hope you're happy you flaky bastard." Kushina flipped him off before disappearing in a red flash.

Minato's eyes widened. 'S-She can use hiraishin too?! First Naruto, now her, my main advantage against Kushina in battle was my speed. Now with that advantage gone, the odds aren't really in my favor at all.'

Minato knew it would only get worse from here on out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto is worried, he can feel that his mother is very angry. He, Natsumi and Kurahime can all feel it. While his mother has a temper. There usually isn't much that can make her go into that type of anger where she's liable to kill whoever that hatred is directed at.

Truthfully he has a pretty good feeling on who caused her to get that upset.

Hanabi, who is sitting next to Naruto in the living room, sighed. "Relax Naruto-kun, I'm sure Kushina-chan is fine. She's known for her temper."

She was surprised when Natsumi, Kurahime and Naruto all shook their heads.

"No this is different, she only gets this mad when something truly has infuriated her. She may have a temper but she normally doesn't get so angry to where she feels nothing but intense hatred for whatever or whoever made her that mad." Naruto explained.

"When she's like this, she becomes extremely cold blooded. To the point where she may hurt you if you get in the way or her target. I've only seen her like this a couple times. But Naruto is the crazy bastard who fought against her like that and lived to tell about it. I believe he's the first one to do so. She mentioned that she's gotten more control over herself when she's like that because of her and Naruto's intense spars." Natsumi added.

She was laying down on the couch with her head in Kurahime's lap. Kurahime is running her fingers through Natsumi's long red locks.

"Heh I once saw her take down a whole Kumo platoon by herself when she was like that once. It happened during the Third Shinobi War. She did so much damage to Kumo, Kiri and Iwa combined that she became just as famous as that idiot Minato. The only reason she didn't become Hokage is because Minato was Jiraiya's apprentice. So he had an easier time convincing the Third Hokage to pick his beloved apprentice since Jiraiya is one of the students of the Third Hokage. Honestly Kushina had a lot of people wanting her to become the next Hokage over both Orochimaru and Minato even if she was considered an outsider at one point in time. However you all know what happened with Orochimaru. And Minato was chosen because both Sarutobi and Jiraiya believed he was the next best option. Kushina never held it against Minato though. However a lot of people weren't happy with Minato becoming Hokage. You would think they would all want him for his efforts in the war. However he really only affected Iwa. While Kushina affected more than just Iwa. Hell the only reason she doesn't have a SS-rank in the bingo book is because they didn't want Konoha to seem stronger than they actually were. So she was given S-rank." Kurahime said.

Natsumi and Hanabi were amazed to hear that. Natsumi knew her mother was just as famous as her father. But she never knew that she was a potential candidate for Hokage.

Naruto already knew all of that. Over the last few months, he and his mother shared and learned a lot about each other. Hardly any secrets were kept between them.

Suddenly Kushina appeared in the living room via hiraishin. Naruto without saying a word stood up with his arm open. She ran straight into them and he hugged her tight. Kushina returned his hug just as tight.

Once Naruto felt her tears dripping onto his neck. He for some reason felt rage towards his father. Why? He didn't know but he has a feeling he's about to learn why.

Natsumi, Kurahime and Hanabi were all looking at Kushina in worry.

"Kaachan, what's wrong? We could all feel your anger. Who the hell made you so upset that you cried in your anger?" Naruto asked calmly while gently rubbing her back. He placed a kiss on the side of her forehead.

Kushina could already feel Naruto's presence doing its job in making her feel comfortable and warm. His small kiss sent butterflies to her stomach.

"That bastard...that bastard...h-he had to audacity to sell me off to have sex with another man." She said out loud.

It was quiet for a few moments. No one said anything. All of them felt anger at what they just heard. However the level of rage Naruto and Natsumi are experiencing is quite frightening.

"**WHAT!"**

Kushina explained everything that happened in full detail. By the time she was done. The siblings were ready to assassinate the Yondaime Hokage, consequences be damned. Who the hell does he think he is?

"It's not good enough that he's neglectful to his family. But he sells off his own wife just so he can satisfy himself while watching. Who would've thought that the famous Yellow Flash was meant to be a cuckold." Kurahime noted.

"I never thought Hokage-sama could be that kind of person. Isn't that illegal?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes it is if it's without my consent. I never signed any form of documentation. Minato signed his and must've told them that I would be ok with it. It's not enough to get him to lose his position, however it does put a huge impact in his image with the public and other nations if they hear about it. He also may get suspended for a while. The only way he'll lose his position is if the council agrees to a vote that he should. Normally a vote like that also requires the daimyo to be present. For all his faults as a husband and father, he's a great leader. It's unlikely they will even suggest taking away his title. Plus there aren't many as powerful as him in the village. The Sandaime is still very strong but also very old now. Jiraiya would be a good choice if he wasn't as much of a pervert. Not only that, but he's not exactly Hokage material. Tsunade would laugh at their attempts of trying to make her take the hat unless either I, Natsumi or Naruto ask her to. Kakashi could but at the same time he's not strong enough. He's not only slacked off in his training, but with his sharingan. He does not have the reserves to last long in a fight. Sasuke isn't cut for the position. Naruto and me are possibilities. Especially once they learn just how strong Naruto is. However I know he doesn't want the position and I could care less for it nowadays." Kushina answered in detail.

"Can I go kill him?" Natsumi asked. That man deserved death for his actions against her mother.

"Good luck with getting away for assaulting the Hokage." Kushina nuzzled her man's neck with her face. "Why did you think I didn't kill him or at least maim him? Plus I did cheat on him with Naruto. So I got to cut him at least some slack. But I did punch his ass, throw multiple walls and used my chains to slam him into another one before I left." She smirked.

"Poor bastard is lucky Naruto-kun wasn't there to kill him. I would've loved to see that." Kurahime said. One common thing between the harem sisters. Watching an angry Naruto dominate his enemies is so fucking hot.

One time on a mission, she watched him brutally destroy 500 bandits simply because they said that they were going to rape Kushina and Natsumi. After that whole ordeal was finished. Kurahime made her mate fuck her right then and there. Which of course led to Kushina and Natsumi getting in on the action since they obviously felt similar.

"Kaachan." Naruto said in a calm, deep tone.

Whenever his voice is like this. He's dead serious on whatever he's saying. He sounds so sexy like that, it's hard to not get wet when he does talk like that.

Looking up at her son, Kushina, Hanabi, Natsumi and Kurahime shivered in excitement at the look in Naruto's eyes. Those beautiful warm violet eyes are now hardened with a glint in them. He was ready to kill his prey.

"Yes Naru-chan?"

"Where is your wedding ring?" He asked.

"I threw it at that bastard Minato before I made my way here. Why?"

"Good." Naruto kissed her with so much passion that Kushina felt as if she was melting from it. The way he his hand is gripping her ass and dominated her throughout their kiss. It was awakening her sex side.

Everyone member of the harem has been in this exact position more than once. Naruto's possessive side is taking over for a bit.

Once the kiss ended, Naruto stared right in her eyes. "Tomorrow we are going to buy you a new ring to replace that one. I don't want you to ever wear anything that bastard has bought you. He doesn't deserve to have you as his wife. You already know this, but I will always be there to take care of you and treat you as if you were a queen. That goes for all of my beautiful queens. All of you deserve nothing less than the best. Minato will regret his choices."

He picked Kushina up in his arms in a bridal style. Causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Come on kaa-hime, let's go take a nice bath together. I'm going to fuck you so good that I might just get you pregnant." Looking back at his other lovers. "Obviously you all are welcomed to join in as well."

"Actually I think we should sit this one out Naruto-kun. After what Hokage-sama put Kushina-chan through today, I think you should only focus on her for the night. The rest of us can take care of each other. If we need a clone then we will let you know. Just focus on Kushina-chan." Hanabi said with Natsumi and Kurahime nodding in agreement.

Naruto was surprised by this yet at the same time grateful. He's going to make sure tonight is special for Kushina.

"Alright if you need us you know where to find us." Naruto said as he walked away with a happy Kushina in his arms.

"He spoils the hell out of her." Kurahime stated.

"True, that's because those two hold a special bond and she's the alpha. Not to mention they spend the most time together if you exclude you. Also he spoils all of us a lot. Hell you should be one of the last people talking." Natsumi said.

"Hey it's not like I was complaining, I was only pointing it out. Naruto-kun has been spoiling me ever since we became friends." Kurahime replied while stretching her legs.

"For someone who has nine lovers, he sure knows how to give us plenty of his time somehow. I could never even imagine being with another man other than Naruto-kun." Hanabi voiced.

"Same here." Kurahime and Natsumi both replied.

Approaching the hot springs, Kushina was kissing sensually all over her lover's neck. She wanted him inside of her badly. She can't wait to get into the springs so she can rip off his clothes and have her way with him.

"Say Naru-koi, do you seriously want me to get pregnant?" Kushina asked. Having a child by Naruto, the thought of it makes her so happy.

"Yes I do, preferably after the Akatsuki is taken care of. Although if it happens sooner than that then so be it. I'll still be happy." He answered.

Kushina thought about it. "Hmmm maybe not now, however when we start having sex. I want you to tell me how much you want to get me pregnant. Hearing you say what you said back there got me all excited." The redhead giggled.

"You wish is my command kaa-hime." Naruto said.

He knows for a fact that one if not all of those girls are going to come get involved with the action at some point. Still, the gesture is nice though.

Kushina knew that as well, not that she minded. Bring on all the affection and love she says.


End file.
